Shinobi Wolf Chronicles
by wolvesofmount23
Summary: Madara's dead, everything is peaceful, then Sasuke becomes a werewolf and a new threat appears. With everyone doing their own thing, it happens to end sadly - Book 1. SasuSaku, NaruHina. Cliffhanger for ending - Book 2 starting soon! Other bashings. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Origin

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! If I did Sasuke would of never left!

Chapter One: Origin

**At Ichiraku's Ramen Shop…**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"One more bowl please!"

"Come on Naruto! You had enough bowls! I know that mission was tough but come on!" complained Sakura

"Hn, dope" said Sasuke

"Come on Sakura! Can this be my last bowl, please?" asked Naruto

"Fine…" sighed Sakura

"Yay! Thanks Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto. He then started to slurp down the ramen faster than he ever did.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Coming Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"Ya, sure." Said Sasuke getting up and walking over the Sakura

"Bye guys!" said Naruto

"Later Naruto!" said Sakura as Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura, making Sakura blush a little.

**At Tsunade's Office…**

"I see, I'll send them in 2 days. Because they just got back from a B-Ranked mission and I'm sure they are exhausted."

"Just make sure you assign this mission to _THEM, _it's that dire, Hokage-sama."

"You can count on it." Said Tsunade

**2 days later…**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked down the hall and into Tsunade's office.

"Good, you're here. I have a S-Ranked mission for you three…" said Tsunade.

"Wow S-Ranked. What is it?" asked Sakura.

"A legend, born…" said Tsunade.

"What legend, that's not specific enough." Said Sasuke.

"The wolf-creature-monster…what was it…WEREWOLF! That's it, the werewolf legend. So you need to stay on your toes and avoid getting bitten." Said Tsunade.

"Werewolf! How is that even possible! Legends are supposed to be make-believe! And you count on us to NOT get bitten!" said Naruto out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure, that's what worries me…" said Tsunade with a half-shocked half-worried look on her face.

"Sounds easy enough…" said Sasuke underestimating the werewolf a bit.

"Hmph, don't get your hopes up Sasuke, they aren't that easy to defeat. Either kill them easy during the day in human form, with silver, and if you get caught in a battle… out-last them during the night." Explain Tsunade with a smirk.

"But don't get off your guard, I would hate for one of you to come back with the curse. But… if one of you do, we need to keep it from spreading it as much as possible." Said Tsunade with her smirk gone.

"DON'T WORRY BAA-CHAN! WE'LL SLAY THAT BEAST FASTER THAN U CAN SAY-" said Naruto before he was cut off by Sakura AND Tsunade punching Naruto on the head making twin bumps.

Sasuke smirk and almost laughed, but made sure no one noticed.

"Anyway…that's all the info I have except the location…Reports say the creature is at the upper rim of the Fire Country. Should take a few days to get there, a day before a full moon. You should arrive the day of it (like its day, but when it's night there's a full moon)." Said Tsunade.

"Now all I can say is…good luck! DISMISSED!" said Tsunade slamming her fist down on her desk, which gave Team 7 the signal to get going.

**Near the main gate…**

Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Mina and Hinata were talking by the gate. Kiba noticed Team 7 walking to the gate so he yelled "Hey guys!"

Naruto waved and yelled "Hey!" Then saw Hinata and ran toward her.

Hinata was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed her and hugged her.

"N-naruto-kun!" said Hinata with a small blush.

"How's my wife doing?" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

"Well, we were just talking about you getting assigned a S-Ranked mission." Said Hinata.

"Ya we did get assigned one. We gotta put a certain wo-" said Naruto getting cut off again by Sakura punching him in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA-CHAN?" yelled Naruto rubbing his head.

"This mission is supposed to not be explained too much! Baka!" said Sakura.

"Sakura's right, Naruto. Sorry guys we can't explain a lot about it, if we move now we can get there in not as much time. We would need it…" said Sasuke walking past Naruto, grabbing Sakura by the waist with him. This gave Sakura a small blush. "_Sneaky Uchiha…"_

"That's ok, we were just about to go anyway." Said Shikamaru. Then out of nowhere turned around with Temari and started making out with her. He was beat already because Kiba just started kissing Mina, making her blush a little.

"Well! Gotta fly! Bye Hinata, try not to worry to much!" said Naruto, then kissed Hinata and Team 7 was off!

**On the flip side…**

"Map leads into this cave…Be ready for anything, keep your torches out of the way and where you can see where your going!" said Kenzo as he started into the cave with his men following behind.

**Back to Team 7, 2 days later…**

"We should be at the location just over this hill. Ask around to try to pick up any info on this werewolf." Said Sasuke. "_Why do I not like this feeling…something's going to happen…_"

Team 7 made it up the hill and saw a small village, patches of blood on the ground and houses and men burying dead bodies, some not even bodies.

"Oh god, poor people…" said Sakura.

Naruto clutched his fist in anger. _"These people don't deserve to lose love ones and friends! We must stop this, and fast!"_

"Ok, let's head down and ask around." Said Sasuke already walking down the hill.

Naruto and Sakura caught up and they made their way down to the village, who's men appeared seriously tired.

"Ok, go around and ask…" said Sasuke.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"Excuse me miss! Can you give me any info on the beast who's been attacking?" I asked.

"Well for starters…" started the lady. "The creature comes out every full moon, and new moon…on the full moon it feasts on us and scares away our livestock. On the new moon it might wonder over to our village and try to communicate with us, the men would yell out of windows who it is, but it would never tell us."

"Well that's obvious! It doesn't want to get chased out of it's own village if it lives here!" said Naruto.

"That's exactly what I say… I'm sorry that's all the info I can provide you with sir…" said the lady.

"It's ok, it's good enough." Said Naruto. _"Just… wow…"_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Excuse me, can you tell me anything on the beast that has been attacking?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-your from Konoha…right? Asked the man. "Yes I am…" replied Sasuke.

"Well, I'm one of the ones who live close to the gate the beast enters…I can hear bones cracking… skin shifting, screams and groans of agony, only during the full moon though, that's when I hear doors torn open and people screaming for their lives… when dawn hits I see the beast's bloody footprints but only 'til it reaches the forests. I've seen kids, with heads bitten off and skulls missing… it's a gruesome horror show!" explained the man before he started crying. "That THING…killed my son… he was breathing heavily and missing an arm and a foot, chin only showing bone… I had to bury him like that… If you fight that thing, don't let it harm you, like it did my people and son!" finished the man.

"_These people…Him personally…have been through so much! I should heed Tsunade's warning and NOT underestimate it…"_ thought Sasuke before thanking the man for the information.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

"Excuse me, but can you tell me anything on the werewolf coming here?" asked Sakura

"Why yes I can, about a 3 months ago my husband has been said missing, he was one of the ones who survived an attack from a gray werewolf. He was in the hospital for 3 weeks, before he disappeared. The next full moon, I was stuck outside in my garden when a brown, werewolf came. I was sure I was going to die then and there, but something stopped the werewolf from killing me. I looked into it's eyes, and I saw my husband. He has a strong will, and I know a lot about legends. If one with the curse has a strong enough will, not even the full moon itself can make him/her lose control. And form the recent killings, the hunting and searching of the werewolf broke his will, so that's why he's rampaging the village! But I know where he hides out! But I'm not going to tell you until you and your friends SWEAR on your ninja names you will not kill him unless on self defense ONLY!" explained the strong lady.

"_Damn! This lady knows how to be tuff!" _thought Sakura. "Thanks for the info." Said Sakura with a smile and left.

Normal P.O.V. in the middle of the village…

"Ok, we're all here. I hope we all got solid information." Said Sasuke.

"I'll start." Said Naruto. "There's a difference in the werewolf's reactions on the full moon and new moon. Full moon it kills, New moon it tries to communicate with the villagers. They ask for the identity of the werewolf, but it refuses to tell." Explained Naruto.

"Ok I'll explain now." Started Sasuke. "The beast screams and groans with agony during transformation, with bones cracking and re-arranging and skin stretching. It's a savage killing machine and left some bloody remains. Footprints are left but only until it reaches the forest"

"My turn…" said Sakura. "3 months ago there was a gray werewolf, sense on man was injured during a full on assault, and 3 weeks of hospital care, he went missing. One person knows the identity of the werewolf now, which is brown, but she refuses to tell the location of where he hides unless we swear not to kill him unless for self defense. I also know that a person who was bitten and that has a strong will, won't lose control, not even under a full moon. So if one of us were to be bitten, sense we have strong wills, we don't have to worry of a bloody mess in Konoha." Explained Sakura…

**That's my story for now! Please review/favorite and I will update as soon as possible! And my other story, Ninja no More, has been discontinued due to lack of updating… (sorry I just lost interest!) Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightfall, New Start

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! If I did Sasuke would be happier and Naruto would have parents!

Chapter Two: Nightfall, New Start

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Ok, about 1 more hour 'til it's officially nightfall." Notified Sasuke. Team 7 and some other guys wearing light leather armor with silver spikes and silver blades. The leader of that small group of villagers shot a signal into the air to let the villagers know to stay inside.

One hour later…

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with the other men, were on the ground polishing their silver katanas. It was silent for that hour, Sakura hates silence. _"Why won't somebody say something?" _thought Sakura. Just then, everyone heard screaming. It got closer and closer, but no one could see anything, but it was close enough that you could hear the bones crack and shift, skin stretch, and you can barely hear the hair grow. As soon and all that stopped everyone got up with katanas ready.

"Stand ready! Don't let your guard down! Not for on-" Sasuke was cut off as soon as he heard knees hit the ground. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura turned around to see the men dead on the ground. Past them was a large werewolf, a brown fur werewolf with blood dripping from his hands and claws.

Naruto got pissed so fast he charged straight for it. "YOU BITCH! AAAAHHHHH!"

"NARUTO!" "NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

The werewolf didn't even try and before you can blink the werewolf dodged and slapped Naruto in the face so hard he flew right into a tree. The beast smirked, then grew a smile so large you saw blood on it's teeth.

Sasuke immediately started making hand signs. "Chidori!" yelled Sasuke then charge straight for the beast. The werewolf was strucked so hard that a tooth dug in deep enough it tore Sasuke's right shoulder from the back to the front and broke off the werewolf's mouth, which left a giant gap in its mouth and it was pouring blood.

"AAHHH!" yelled Sasuke from the pain of the tear. He put his hand on his shoulder, blood was pouring out quite a bit. "Perfect hit…" said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto got up from the tree to see Sasuke bleeding, Sakura running to Sasuke to heal him, and the beast blown straight through a small brick wall.

"Nice shot… Sasuke… Ngh!" said Naruto with a smirk, releasing his left ribcage and summoning 10 clones. "Kage Busin no Jutsu!" "AaaAhhHhhH!" said all 10 Narutos charging at the werewolf that's getting up.

The beast saw that coming…and started making hand signs. It then snorted (The snort meant – Secret Fire Technique: Self Flame Jutsu! But no one knew) then all of the sudden the werewolf is on fire, but not getting harmed. It touched all 10 clones and they all caught on fire and were running around like wild monkeys fighting over an over-sized banana then poofed away.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all had shock written all over their faces. But it didn't hold them back. The werewolf disabled the jutsu and was no longer on fire. For a couple seconds Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were having a glare down with the werewolf. But that all ended when the Naruto by Sasuke and Sakura poofed away too and the real Naruto was on top of the werewolf. "GIANT RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto falling from the top of the building onto the werewolf.

Sasuke and Sakura shielded their eyes from the blast, thank god all the houses destroyed in the blast already had the owners half eaten.

Then the smoke cleared and Naruto walked out holding the head of the werewolf and having a giant grin on his face.

"Good work, dope." Said Sasuke with a smirk. But, Sakura on the other hand… she was a mad as a pissed off bull, and both Sasuke and Naruto could see it. As soon and Sakura pulled up her sleeve Naruto lost his grin and put on his 'I'm gonna die from a fist of a lady' face. But, luckily for Naruto, Sasuke screamed from the pain in his shoulder, which had Sakura run to him to heal him.

"Phew…" said Naruto with relief.

"NOOOO!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned to see the lady Sakura got info from.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" said the lady crying her eyes out.

"Look miss, like you said. We didn't kill him for no good reason, it was out of self defense and the defense of whatever this village has left." Said Sakura.

"I know, and I don't want to go to hell so here, take this silver dagger, it's a symbol of survival and strong will, I want you to stab me in a vital organ that can kill me instantly, I want to be with my husband…" plead the lady.

Sakura took the dagger, and aimed dead center for her heart… "Rest in peace, miss…" said Sakura closing her eyes…

**YAY! I'm done! Chapter 2 is finish! Please Review/Favorite my story! I got more coming soon! Just be patient! Because it is a VIRTUNE! Haha! OMG THIS IS SO SHORT .**


	3. Chapter 3: New to the Life

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! If I did Kakashi would have his own clan gekei-genkai!

Chapter Three: New to the Life

About 3 hours after they left the village, it had been complete silence. And Sakura was disgusted at what she did, and Sasuke could tell. So he decided to walk over to her and break the silence.

"I know what you did was tough, but she asked you to do it, so that's ok…" said Sasuke trying to make her happy. But all he did was get Sakura to hug Sasuke and make a few tears. Sasuke rubbed her back. Naruto, all he did was watch and try to stay out of the way.

**Around night time…**

"Ok let's set up camp here for the night." Said Sasuke.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"_Why am I itching all of the sudden? Was it that pork I ate? I don't know." _I thought

"Yo, Sasuke, you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Ya I'm just fine Naruto." I replied, scratching my neck, making it look like im rubbing it.

"Ok, if you say so…" said Naruto, continuing to eat his ramen.

I laid down and tried to go to sleep, wasn't long before Sakura came to lay in front of me under the blanket I was using… _"Thank god we're both dressed."_

About 4 hours later…

I got up… _"God! What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ I thought, scratching the crap out of myself. I walked about 5 yards from the camp and rubbed my back up and down on a tree. _"Damnit! Why won't I stop itching!"_ I thought. "Ngh!" slipped through my teeth. I just realized that was loud and I covered my mouth. Unfortunately it woke up Sakura.

I looked down at my hands and there was hair growing on them. My eye widened. _"OH SHIT!"_ was all that ran through my head.

"Sasuke… You ok…?" asked Sakura, still tired. Unfortunately what Sakura said woke up Naruto.

"I knew something (yawn) was wrong! What is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto

I already grew fangs, claws, wolf like ears and a tail, and with hair all over my body except my face, the palms of my hands and the palms of my feet.

"Uh… um… Ya…I-I'm fine, g-guys…" I said then gulped, which they heard and knew something was up.

"Ok! I know something's wrong! Come on Sakura!" said Naruto getting up and walking toward me.

"Right!" replied Sakura also getting up.

"_Crap! What if they see me like this? I know I can't out run them and there is nowhere I can hide! Geez… I'm stuck in a tight spot right now!"_ I thought.

"Sasuke, we know your around these trees somewhere!" said Naruto.

"Wait! Please…don't, come over to me! Something happened and I don't want you to see me and mistake me for… something else…" I said, it was all I could say that could possible stall them.

"Sasuke, it's ok… you can talk to us, we're your friends, well… Naruto is. But I'm your wife, you can tell or show me anything." Said Sakura knowing which tree Sasuke was around.

"I-I know… but, I don't know about this time… But I'm gonna trust you on this one, Sakura. I'm around the third tree on the left…" I said, not knowing their reactions.

Naruto ran to the coordinates I gave them and Naruto swung around the tree and said "Ha!" trying to scare me, but ended up staring at me with widened eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Sasuke what's wrong wi-" Sakura was cut off when she say me, all I did was look down, I couldn't bare to see them say what they were going to say.

"Sasuke… You could of told us! You were after all 'bitten' so it's only natural you would transform sometime after the bite." Said Naruto with a grin.

An anger vein popped out of my head but as soon as it showed, it disappeared. Next thing I know is Sakura hugging me.

"Sasuke, its ok, lets just get some sleep ok?" said Sakura about to start crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and said "Ok…"

Me, Naruto and Sakura all went back to the camp and got the sleep we deserve.

**That morning…**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Naruto and Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke gone. They didn't worry too much but were still curious where he went.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Yeah?"

"You know where Sasuke is?" asked Naruto

"I'm right here." Said Sasuke with a shirt full of berries and a net of fish, and sadly… still with the wolf features from last night.

"I thought you'd change back by now." Naruto said with a weirdly bented finger pointing at Sasuke and sweat dropped.

"Ya me too, AND DON'T POINT AT MY LIKE THAT!" snapped Sasuke. "Anyway I got us a to-go breakfast so we can travel and eat, this way we should get back to the village at dusk." Said Sasuke.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said with a thumbs up and a large grin.

Out of nowhere Sasuke started to change back.

"Geez, finally. Let's get moving." Said Sasuke, who was being hugged by Sakura out of nowhere. _"Now I know how Hinata feels…"_

**In the weird random magical cave of something name that I don't have…**

"I think I see a light, come on men!" ordered Kenzo. He sniffed the air. _"There's another one somewhere beyond this blasted cave!"_

**Back to Team 7…**

"Finally! We're almost (yawn) there! Can't wait to see Hinata!" said Naruto

"And me and Sasuke can take care of some 'business'…" Sakura said with a sly smirk.

And all Sasuke said was "Hn" but he was thinking, _"If he finds out, he'll never shut up!"_

In about a few minutes they were at the gate, then in the Hokage's office.

"I trust your mission was a success…" said Tsunade.

"Yes, it was." Said Sasuke.

"Was, anyone bitten in any way, shape or form?" Asked Tsunade

"…I was. I hit the beast with my Chidori and one of it's teeth got stuck in my right shoulder, ripped from back to front and broke out of it's mouth, still latched inside my shoulder…" explained Sasuke. "And… I was exposed to a strange transformation last night, that lasted 'til Naruto and Sakura woke up this morning…"

Sasuke looked down. "It wasn't like the beast we faught baa-chan, Sasuke looked more like a… wolf man than a werewolf…"

"Strange, yet reasonable. Sasuke, I want you to stop by the hospital so I can run some tests." Said Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded. "Dismissed!" said Tsunade.

Team 7 went outside and decided to go on a double date. Naruto with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura, wasn't long before news spread around and more company came.

**At the restaurant where all the dating is…**

"So, how was the mission now that it's completed?" asked Ten Ten.

"Well, all I want to say about it is that… I will never be the same again…" said Sasuke.

"Oh? And why do you say that?" asked Ino with Chouji's arm around her.

"Honestly, if I told you, you'd think I hit my head so hard on something that my brain lost a chunk." Sasuke said with a smile **(OMG I said he had a smile, is it the Apocalypse already? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Lol)**

"Wow, ya know… I don't think I've ever seen a smile out of you. Maybe a smirk for a second or two but not a smile." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Unless your deaf you of heard what I just said." Said Sasuke, still smiling **(Geez I must be a loon haha)** "Hey what is this drink anyway? I don't think I've tasted it before." Said Sasuke holding his cup and staring at it.

"Oh he-he, I forgot to tell you I ordered all of us, except Lee some wine, kinda strong ain't it? Explain Ino.

"Fuck." Said Sasuke with his head down.

"What? Don't like wine? Allergic? What?" asked Ino.

"Um…It-it's nothing Ino." Said Sasuke. Then leaning over to Sakura and whispered into her ear "Can I talk with you outside real fast?"

"Sure" Sakura whispered back. "Excuse us a moment…" said Sakura.

"Alright! Don't take too long now!" said Ten Ten.

Sakura and Sasuke were outside the eatery. "I don't think it's a good idea if I get drunk, even the slightest." Sasuke said with a half worried face.

"Why's that?" asked Sakura.

"Because I, um… I'm afraid of changing in front of our friends…." Said Sasuke looking down.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, It'll be just fine." Said Sakura then hugging him. Sasuke hugged back

"And really, you'd have to be quite drunk to worry about that" Sakura added.

**Meanwhile, back inside…**

"He-he, this will be so funny!" said Ino, pouring strong beer that tastes like a regular beverage.

"Ino, your such a cleaver devil." Just realizing what Kiba just said he immediately said "In a GOOD way!"

Shikamaru elbowed Kiba lightly and whispered "Smooth" "Shut up."

Sasuke and Sakura walked back in and sat down.

"Sasuke, we refilled your drink with something else." Neji said while he and other others tried not to laugh out loud.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke raising his cup to his lips and chugged it down.

"Damn Sasuke! You must have been THIRSTY!" Said Kiba.

"Guess you can sa- wait… I feel funny. What did you, what was in my cup?" Said Sasuke kind of dizzy.

"Fine I'll tell him… They put a strong beer that looks like a regular beverage in your cup while you and Sakura were outside.

"Crap… you don't know what you could of done…" said Sakura in an angered tone.

"Great! Now you made her mad Ino!" Said Shikamaru.

"Shut up, Shika! Or I'll make sure you get hit first!" said Ino in about the same angered tone. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"C-c-crap, S-sakura…. I-I feel, d-dizzy…" said Sasuke. He put his hand on Sakura's. She looked down and saw hair growing. _"Not good!"_ she thought

"Look guys! We need to go!" said Sakura trying to get Sasuke out before he changes. Naruto and Hinata were on the dance floor cause they ate a small meal and got bored, but Naruto noticed Sasuke was drunk and Sakura was trying to get him out so that said to him that Sasuke was changing.

"Hinata, can you excuse me for a minute?" asked Naruto

"Sure N-naruto-kun…" said Hinata.

Naruto walked over and helped try to get Sasuke out.

"W-wait, I don't want to go yet, come on 5 (hic) minutes." Asked Sasuke, but only holding up four fingers.

"But Sasuke, we don't have 5 minutes! We need to go NOW, before you know what happens!" said Sakura.

"Who knows what happens? Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Something happened on the mission, to Sasuke, and you may have triggered it! That's what!" yelled Sakura.

Everyone else's eyes widened, then Sasuke said "Ngh! My head and shoulder hurts…" Sasuke held his shoulder with the hand that already changed. Everyone noticed and stared at it.

"Great! Look what you did! Now it's too late!" yelled Sakura. She sat down next to Sasuke and tried to shield her face.

Sasuke started to change more and more 'til he looked like what he looked like the night after the bite.

**I'm done with Chapter 3! I spent like 2 –3 hours on this one because I had to make and eat pizza and I tried to make it longer then the other 2! Please review/favorite and if you have ideas I would be obliged to hear them! If you review chapters 1, 2, or 3 before I update again I'll list your name on the next chapter! Or if I use an idea from someone I'll list their name too! Peace peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4: Believe

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! if I did there wouldn't be a bunch of retards after the tail beasts!

Chapter 4: Believe

_Last Chapter…_

Everyone else's eyes widened, then Sasuke said _"Ngh! My head and shoulder hurts…" _Sasuke held his shoulder with the hand that already changed. Everyone noticed and stared at it.

"_Great! Look what you did! Now it's too late!"_ yelled Sakura. She sat down next to Sasuke and tried to shield her face.

Sasuke started to change more and more 'til he looked like what he looked like the night after the bite…

_Now onto the current chapter…_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sasuke woke up sweating and panting. He looked at himself and the time. _"6:00, it was a dream? The date is in about an hour… Phew, no one else knows, thank god. Guess I need to get ready."_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke? About time you got up! And word got around, looks like our friends are going to the same place for dates too." Sakura said with a disappointed smile. "I hope that doesn't bother you too much.

"_Wait, what if that wasn't a dream but a vision!" _thought Sasuke. "Before everyone else gets there, tell Ino to not order me anything 'til I get there."

"Um… ok, I'll make sure I do that." Sakura said kind of confused.

On the other side of that weird cave…

"Finally we're out. We will walk until dusk, find a large patch of dirt and set up camp there." Ordered Kenzo, sniffing the air. _"A very light sent, if we are to catch him, we need to move…" _he thought.

**At the Rookie 9 plus Lee date…**

"So Sakura, can you tell me… why did you tell me not to order Sasuke anything 'til yall got here?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea Ino. Sasuke just told me to tell you, without a reason." Replied Sakura shrugging her shoulders.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Hey waiter! We're all ready to order!" yelled Ino waving her hand trying to get their waiter's attention.

After everyone ordered and finished eating, Naruto and Hinata, along with Lee went to the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. While the rest talked about their last mission.

"I had to end it sooner or later, so I lead him into a hole and blew him up with paper bombs." Said Shikamaru.

"Ooh, Shikamaru…" said Temari kissing him on the cheek. Everyone giggled a little except Sasuke who was staring out the window viewing an incomplete moon. Wasn't long before most of them noticed.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok? You've been staring out that window ever sense you finished eating." Asked Ten Ten with a tilted head. "Sasuke? Sasuke. SASUKE!"

"Huh! W-what?" said Sasuke who jumped at the last Sasuke Ten Ten called. "Sorry, I was… lost in thought." Said Sasuke who started to look at the incomplete moon AGAIN.

"Oh my god Sasuke, what are you even looking at!" yelled Ino turning around and looking out the same window Sasuke was. "You looking at the moon? What's so special about the moon? Sasuke? Come on!" said Ino who reached over the table and slapped Sasuke, hard.

"OW! Geez Ino why did you do that!" Yelled Sasuke rubbing his cheek. His eyes were partly yellow, which quickly went back to black. Everyone noticed and were staring at him. "What?"

"Oh! Um, nothing… Sasuke." Said Ino, quickly looking away.

"Um, o-ok…" said Sasuke with a confused look. The night continued on and soon everyone started going home. Sasuke stopped staring out that window sense Ino slapped him.

"I hope that wasn't too much for you Sasuke." Said Sakura with a semi-smile.

"No, not really. Ino's hand hurt though." Said Sasuke feeling the pain again and so started rubbing his cheek. Sakura and Sasuke got home and went to sleep. Sakura was in a deep sleep before Sasuke even closed his eyes. He was staring at the moon again, after about an hour of staring the moon finally put him to sleep.

**At Kenzo's camp…**

"_So, he's finally asleep… In about a few days we should be about 10 miles from his location. And in those few days a new moon shows. And when it does, I'll meet him face to face."_ Thought Kenzo with a sneer. He knows the target, but wants to meet him before his death…

**The next morning at Konoha…**

Sasuke woke up and got dressed and decided to take a walk. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was about to run into a conversation with Naruto who was walking with Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, why'd you yell? I'm right here." Sasuke complained cuffing one ear.

"Oh, heh, sorry Sasuke. Hey where were you heading anyway? Cause me and Hinata were going to the training grounds." Asked Naruto

"I don't know." Sasuke said shrugging. "Mind if I accompany you?"

"Sure, but hey! Where's Sakura? I'd thought she'd be with you." Asked Naruto

"She's still asleep, besides there's a nice cool breeze this morning, decided not to miss it." Sasuke said just shrugging his shoulders.

"Liking the cold now Sasuke?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Let's just say I've grown to enjoy it more. Now we going to go or what?" asked Sasuke as he turned and started to walk to the training grounds.

**At the Uchiha Residence…**

Sakura just woke up and is taking a shower, Sasuke left a note saying he's out taking a walk and won't know when he gets back and not to worry. After her shower she got dressed and decided to get some training, not knowing Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are already there.

**At the Training Grounds…**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

25 – 30 Naruto Clones started to run toward Sasuke's fireball only like 10 were stupid enough to run straight into the fireball and got hit by it and poofed away. Though Naruto smirked, the real one was on top of Sasuke but Sasuke didn't know. Sasuke stop all of the clones as easy as normal making them poof away, right then and there he knew Naruto was on a tree on top of him preparing a Rasengan, so he charged up his Chidori as a counter.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!" But before they touched Sakura came and yelled "Sasuke! Naruto! Can yall take a break for a second!" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and their attacks vanished. They walked over to their wives and sat down.

"So, how was training?" asked Sakura.

"It was going well, my Rasengan and his Chidori were going to make us cancel each other out anyway!" Naruto said with a giant grin.

"Ya I saw that, anyway what about you Sasuke, your note said you were going on a walk, and yet I find you here!" said Sakura.

"I was taking a walk 'til I ran into Naruto and Hinata, who were heading here so I tagged along." Replied Sasuke with his eyes shut.

"Ok, can't fight with that." Sakura said with a small laugh. "Anyway… What are you going to do in a few nights Sasuke?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke said with a semi-worried look.

"It's a new moon…" replied Sakura. Naruto looked down as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why? What's happening on a new moon?" asked Hinata confused out of her mind.

"Our last mission, we had to take care of a werewolf, Sasuke was 'bitten' and every new and full moon werewolves change, new moons aren't as bad as full moons." Explained Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened and un-widened.

"Tch!" exclaimed Sasuke, bashing his hand on the ground. "It's a big pain in the ass to keep a secret, and hour before that 'date', I woke up from a dream. Ino ordered everyone some wine before me and Sakura got there, I found out, me and Sakura talked outside the eatery about me changing out of nowhere from that stuff, she told me not to worry, while meanwhile the rest poured strong beer into my glass, I was thirsty and chugged it down. I got drunk and started changing, then I woke up, thanking god it was a dream…"

"…wow…" was all Sakura, Naruto and Hinata could say.

"But, please, let's just get OFF the subject." Asked Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke's right!" said Naruto then his stomach growled. "He-heh, guess I'm hungry." Naruto said with a giant grin. Not long after Sasuke's stomach growled too.

"Looks like we're all hungry, let's get something to eat." Sakura said with a smile.

They went to Ichiraku's and happen to find Neji and Ten Ten there. They ate and talked for about an hour.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on! Just a few days travel and we get to our destination! So don't slack off!" ordered Kenzo. _"A couple day's before a new moon, I'd be surprised if my prey doesn't make too big a mess in it's pants…"_ he thought with an evil grin that Sasuke made when the curse mark started showing.

"Eh, boss? Where are we going anyway? I've never heard of places we have passed through, and we're running out of food." Complained a soldier.

"Honestly, I have no idea where we are, or where we are going. I'm just following my gut to our destination… And we're hunting before nightfall after our next encampment is made so stop your wining (wine ing)!" demanded Kenzo.

"Fine, damn!" said the soldier with a pissed off look.

**At the Konoha Hospital…**

"Hmm, interesting…" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Sasuke with a confused look.

"Says here that, the way you were bitten, works like if you were a werewolf from bloodline, you can control your transformations, and being worried, angry, or any form of emotion like that will cause a wolf man transformation. But YOU control the werewolf transformation, and so does the moon, but thanks to your strong will you won't rampage and kill our villagers." Said Tsunade in a reassuring voice.

"_Thank god."_ Thought Sasuke. "So basically I'm ok? No need to keep this a secret? Cause it's just a big pain in the ass for me to keep it a secret when anytime any day I can change in front of everyone, to me…it just be better if everyone knew, but didn't have it leave the village."

"I, I suppose it's alright, there is almost no way you can possible lose control, I'll announce it at dusk. I'll make sure I send out Anbu to gather everyone." Said Tsunade.

"Ok. One more thing, can I go now?" asked Sasuke.

"Ya sure, your free as a bird." Said Tsunade with a smile.

**Woot! I'm done! Still no reviews or favorites yet . so I don't have names to list so um, ya. Please review/favorite and I'll get to work on chapter 5 right away! Peace peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5: Announced

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! if I did, I would get professionals to make this story into a movie! An anime movie .

Chapter 5:Announced

_Last Chapter…_

"_I, I suppose it's alright, there is almost no way you can possible lose control, I'll announce it at dusk. I'll make sure I send out Anbu to gather everyone." _Said Tsunade.

"_Ok. One more thing, can I go now?"_ asked Sasuke.

"_Ya sure, your free as a bird."_ Said Tsunade with a smile.

_Now on to Chapter 5…_

Sasuke just got out of the hospital and is sitting on his couch with Sakura watching a movie 'til an Anbu knocked on the door for the assembly at dusk.

"Sasuke, I know this is tough for you, but we're the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we accept the members for who they are, even Naruto! Things won't change, well… maybe a little. But that shouldn't matter! I love you Sasuke, and if they deny you, I'm sure Naruto will come with you and me and leave! We stick together, never forget that!" reassured Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything for 5 minutes, then said "Sakura… Thank you." With a smile.

"Your welcome Sauske, I love you." Sakura said, cuddling against Sasuke's sexy hot chest.

"I love you too Sakura." Replied Sasuke wrapping his arm around Sakura and cuddling back with a smile.

**Meanwhile…**

"OK! We set up camp here! Team 1 take your guns and get us some food! Team 2, 3 and 4, build the camp! Team 5, come with me!" Ordered Kenzo.

At that moment his men got to work, Team 5 following Kenzo… they were heading straight for Konoha. **(OMG! Not even I know what he's planning!)**

Kenzo sniffed the air, and so did his Team 5. "Follow me, I'll show yall the destination first." Kenzo said walking. His team smiled evilly, they had fangs, and followed.

**At the assembly at the first site of nightfall…**

"Sakura… this isn't dusk, it's nightfall! What the fuck is Tsunade planning!" Sauske said in an angered tone.

"Sasuke, it's ok. I'm sure Lady Tsunade has a plan, she won't let anything happen." Reassured Sakura.

"But it's a new moon… and you know what that means Sakura…" said Sasuke lowering his head.

Sasuke and Sakura made it up next to Tsunade-sama. Everyone in the village was gathered, Anbu surrounding everyone in all directions.

"Attention Konoha! Before I tell you why you are all gathered! I want to let you know, that what ever I am about to say and show you, I don't want you to rebel against him or me! Nothing shall change! Nor with this leave the village! If this spreads there will be severe consequences!" yelled Tsunade. Like anyone WOULDN'T do what she said.

"On Team 7's last S-Rank mission! Sasuke Uchiha, returned injured! But did not look like he was! Their last mission was to take care of the Legend-Brought-To-Life, the werewolf! Sasuke returned bitten! BUT! Do not fear, Sasuke's DNA and strong will is preventing what happened on the outer rim of the Fire Country to happen to us!" explained Tsunade.

"HOW CAN YOU PROVE IT HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled a random villager.

"I thought someone may ask, so that's why I held the assembly on a new moon during nightfall!" replied Tsunade. Bad idea too, cause Sasuke was freaking out! Without showing it of course.

Sasuke had his hands behind his back, had his eyes shut, and took off his shirt. He knew he was about to change.

Not long after Sasuke removed his shirt, the entire assembly heard Sasuke's bones crack and skin shift; Tsunade and Sakura even heard hair grow. Sasuke made no sound; it only hurt a little, not like what the werewolf that bit him sounded like.

When all of that stopped, Sasuke was a full-blown werewolf. Everyone's jaws were on the floor. He then open his eyes, they were vertical and yellow, with 3 comas around the pupil, the Sharingan.

"As you can see, Sasuke is a complete werewolf, and I still have all my body parts intact! So there is no need to worry!" reassured Tsunade.

"AAAAAAWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke, was that you?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke shook his head, sniff the air, and started to growl at the gate. He knew something was wrong!

Everyone turned around and saw one black werewolf, and 3 gray werewolves and 3 brown ones. The black one was the one who howled and was a bit larger than the rest.

"Greetings, people who I have never heard of! I am the great, Kenzo! And I have come to meet my prey!" said werewolf Kenzo. Then he let out a roar. He made a hand signal and the 6 others disappeared, they quickly took down the Anbu and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and dodge a gray werewolf's charge. Sasuke tripped him and he fell flat on his face, hurting his snout. He whimpered in pain and crawled to the edge and somehow reappeared behind Kenzo.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"_Damn! They're fast! This is going to be a tough battle! All I need is the Sun to come out and stop this monster fest and beat them in my human state!"_ I thought.

"Why don't you come see your hunter, young runt!" yelled Kenzo.

I growled when he said that, I signaled for Naruto and Sakura to follow me to him. I jumped down from the top of the Hokage Mansion and made my way to this intruder, walking through all the villagers with Sakura and Naruto following me, and the further through the crowd we went, the more of my friends that joined and followed.

"What do you want!" I growled.

"I wanted to meet my prey, and for you to meet your hunter. I brought all the toughest of men I know with me, and all will soon be werewolves. And I can tell the seventh member of this team of mine fell to you, pinky, and blonde spikes over there." Sneered Kenzo.

"HEY! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, OR WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE HERE! BUT I KNOW 2 THINGS FOR SERTAIN! ONE THAT IS THE WORST INSULT I HAVE EVER BEEN CALLED! AND 2, THERE IS NO WAY SASUKE WILL FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" yelled Naruto really pissed off, the Kyuubi started to seep out a bit, thankfully Naruto was able to have complete control over the fox so no one is worried about Naruto when he uses that power.

"Your no wolf! You're a damn fox! I spit on them, I knew something was off by you when I saw those marks on your face, I knew you weren't a werewolf because you didn't look like one, like my prey here, or me and my men. So stay out of the pack's way mini-runt!" exclaimed Kenzo and he swiftly spat on Naruto and kicked him in the nuts **(OUCH!)** Kenzo laughed at this act.

I got angry and I punched him in the face so hard he looked like he was doing cartwheels while flying back and straight through about 10 trees. I smirked and said, "If you ever do anything like that to me or my friends, I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" And I roared to mighty I scared the other werewolves back to where ever the fuck they came from.

"Damn cowards, at least there won't be a large fight, I just want this to be over!" I thought.

"You won the battle, runt. But I shall win the war, and your head will be mounted on my wall!" was all he said before he disappeared.

I could that I can change back so I decided to do so. Naruto was on his knees holding his balls, Hinata was on her knees with him, Sakura was hugging me, so Ino decided to heal Naruto's you-know-what, Ino didn't like it either, as soon as Naruto said that it felt better, Ino rushing to a tree and threw up, Chouji was with her rubbing her back trying to help her.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Well… that was unexpected. But, sense everyone knows, don't think you can abuse this Sasuke." Said Tsunade out of nowhere.

"Like I'd want to, bad enough I have a werewolf psycho who says I'm his prey, I don't want to walk around looking like a human dog." Sasuke said with his eye twitching.

"Hmph, just don't forget there are other ways for your transformation to trigger other than your own will." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Said Sasuke walking away. Sakura decided to follow, she said bye to her friends and Tsunade-sama.

**At Kenzo's camp…**

"Damn brat! He won't be so lucky during the full moon, when he and his friends fight against all my men. Team 5, bite but don't kill the others, make sure you don't get shot either. I'd hate to pick up dead brethren…" said Kenzo angry and a bleeding, numb, lifeless looking arm. _"Once I bite him in the same spot HE did, he'll follow my every command, I just have to hope his will isn't strong enough to break the grasp…"_

"AAAAHHHHH!" "SHOOT! SHOOT THEM N- AAAAAHHHHH!" (gun fire)

**The Next Morning at the Camp…**

Kenzo walked to his bloody encampment. _"No one's dead, perfect."_

"Kenzo! We were attacked by werewolves last night! And you didn't return! We were all bitten but thank god no one is dead!" said a soldier.

"I noticed… where's Team 5?" Kenzo asked.

"They are in the Health tent, patching up those who still have their wound. By the next full moon we'll become those beasts! What do you say we do?" asked the solider.

"Nothing, what I want yall to do, is make stretching armor, we march an attack on that full moon at our destination!" explained Kenzo with a sneer.

"W-w-w-what! THAT'S CRAZY SIR!" exclaimed the soldier

Kenzo grab the soldier and pinned him against the wall of a wooden cabin wall and said, "You WILL no what I say or I swear to GOD, you will wish you never had a soul!" yelled Kenzo with his yellow vertical eyes.

And just like that it was like the soldier was hypnotized. He then walked away.

"_All too easy…"_ Kenzo thought with a sneer.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the roof of the upstairs part of his house, watching the sunrise. He inhaled, then exhaled. He did this many times. Then Sakura walked outside.

"Sasuke? Everything all right?" asked Sakura with a curious look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, I'm just thinking…" replied Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sakura jumping up to Sasuke.

"About, just about all that happened last night…" replied Sasuke. "It's just, the last half month has been just so weird for me… it's, it's like I'm not even in reality anymore."

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and watch the Sun come up with him. "I know it has, but… we shouldn't let it interfere with what is happening now. And right now, we are awaiting a new mission if to be assigned one, and relaxing. And let's not forget loving each other." Said Sakura, starting to hug Sauske.

Sasuke hugged back and said, "I know, and I won't let it blind me like my revenge did." He smiled and continued to watch the Sun rise with Sakura, 'til they heard a loud annoying voice.

"Hey guys! Oh hey Ge-" Naruto was cut off because faster than lightning Sasuke was from sitting by Sakura, to covering Naruto's mouth knowing what he was going to say.

"Naruto, I hope I only have to say this once, please, never say that. It gets more annoying every time you say it." Sasuke asked with an anger vein showing out of his head.

"Oh um… ok… I guess I won't say it anymore. Anyway, what's up guys?" said Naruto.

"Hn, nothing really, I got up and I was watching the Sun rise. Then Sakura came up. Then you came." Explained Sasuke.

"Oh, ok. I thought you might be outside early due to all that has happened." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Yes, that is exactly why, now can we please move OFF the subject." Asked Sauske with again his anger vein showing.

"Ok, so… what now?" asked Naruto.

"How about we meet up at someplace for lunch?" suggested Sakura.

"Sure I'm up for that!" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Me and Sasuke need to get Sasuke something that stretches so he doesn't tear up or lose a lot of cloths." Said Sakura pulling on Sasuke's arm.

"Ok, I guess me and Hinata can take a walk, talk to some friends. He-he. Let's go Hinata!" yelled Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through a cloths store to find things that look good, fit Sasuke, and stretch well that won't chock him. Sakura would pick a few and tell Sasuke to try it on, and if he needs to change to try to be careful so he doesn't rip it.

Sakura picked up like 5 others and told Sasuke to try them. On the 5th one he changed completely and it didn't tear, in fact it could stretch even further. He changed back, walked out and said, "This one fits quite well. But I don't like the color, I'm not going to intimidate Naruto." Sasuke said with his eye twitching when he mentioned the color.

"Ok, how about green?" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Red?"

"I'm not a walking archery target."

"Blue?"

"Not really."

"Well all there is left is black." Complained Sakura.

"(Sigh) I guess I can live with that." Replied Sasuke.

"Ok it's settled!" said Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the cashier and they bought like 10 of 'em. They made their way to a place to eat lunch, and ran into Naruto and Hinata again.

"You finish shopping?" Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Yep, we went through almost all they had, 'til finally we found one that didn't make a tearing noise!" explained Sakura.

"Yeesh, I hate shopping! Can we just go eat already?" complained Sasuke.

"He-he, sure Mr. Sasuke the hairy grump!" joked Naruto.

Bad idea too, Sasuke's anger vein was showing and it was HUGE.

"Uh-oh…Oh geez Sasuke I was kidding!" said Naruto with his 'I'm gonna get murdered by my best friend who was bitten by a werewolf' face.

Naruto took the chance he had, grabbed Hinata's hand, which made her blush, and high-tailed it outa there to someplace for lunch before he got mauled. Sasuke smirked and changed a bit to gain speed; he got Sakura on his back and started toward Naruto.

**And that's Chapter 5! Finally, I spent HOURS on this one, I was stalled so much. Anyway… I wanna thank ****gaarathemonsterofthesand16**** for being the first to favorite my story!**

**More will be up soon just gotta wait! Peace my peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! If I did this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter 6: Surprise

_Last Chapter…_

Bad idea too, Sasuke's anger vein was showing and it was HUGE.

"_Uh-oh…Oh geez Sasuke I was kidding!"_ said Naruto with his 'I'm gonna get murdered by my best friend who was bitten by a werewolf' face.

Naruto took the chance he had, grabbed Hinata's hand, which made her blush, and high-tailed it outa there to someplace for lunch before he got mauled. Sasuke smirked and changed a bit to gain speed; he got Sakura on his back and started toward Naruto.

_Now to the current chapter…_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As Naruto was running as fast as he can, Sauske was gaining on him. Then Naruto took a sharp turn, perhaps a little too sharp cause Sasuke slid past it but it only stalled him for a second or two before he was up on Naruto again.

About a yard away from Naruto's ass, he said, "Eep!" and took another sharp turn and hopped over a small brick wall which Sasuke didn't see coming and ran smack face first into it.

SMACK!

"AWW SHIT! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" yelled Sauske holding his nose, hoping Sakura didn't get hurt cause Sasuke's nose was bleeding.

Naruto peered over the brick wall after he heard the smack and Sasuke cry out in pain. Naruto tried not to laugh, but he did and faster than you know it…

SMACK!

Sasuke popped Naruto in the nose, which also started bleeding then walked into the eatery they were just outside of.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura! Hinata!" called Kiba. "What's up guys! We heard something run into that brick wall, thought it might be yall cause Naruto jumped over it."

"Naruto said something that got Sasuke to chase after him, me and Hinata were basically kidnapped by our husbands then Naruto jumped over that brick wall and Sasuke ran face first into it. But Naruto got popped in the nose for laughing." Explained Sakura with a semi-smile.

"Didn't know Sasuke was the kind to run into stuff." Kiba said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well, it was basically all Naruto's doing so supposably it's just fine." Said Sakura with a smirk.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Said Naruto with a pissed off face.

"Means you're a dope." Sasuke said already sitting down at a table they were gonna eat at. Sakura walked over and sat down too.

"Grrrr…" growled Naruto as he and Hinata sat down as well.

"So, what's going on guys?" asked Kiba looking like he's waiting for someone.

"Nothing too much, me and Sasuke went to hunt for stretching tops. I had no idea where Naruto and Hinata went. We met up again then Naruto was chased here so we're here for lunch." Explained Sakura not trying to sound like a teacher.

"Huh- what? Sorry I blanked out." Said Kiba looking AWAY from the window.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" Sakura said with her eye twitching. "It's like your waiting for someone. Who is it?"

"I'm waiting for Mina, Ino and Chouji, they said they were gonna eat here and when we all got finished with whatever to come here and wait for the rest." Explained Kiba again looking out the window.

RING-DING! (That was the door)

"Kiba!" yelled Mina who ran up to Kiba and hugged him out of nowhere.

"Mina!" yelled Kiba hugging back. "Hey Mina, look who's here!" pointing toward Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" yelled Mina with a giant grin, but that then change to a semi-smile and asked Sasuke, "You ok after all that had happened?"

"Fuck… Yes, I am. And no one can expect me running around with that fuck of fur on. Now… new subject!" replied Sasuke with a semi-angered tone.

"Geez Sasuke! Don't flip out on her!" Complained Naruto. He stopped and thought about what he just said. _"Sasuke + emotion = changes and pops me in the face again…" _thought Naruto before he quickly changed the subject. "OK! You wanted a new subject so lets get on one! So Mina… what's yo favorite color?"

Kiba, Mina, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura all sweat dropped and thought_ "Seriously?"_

"Damn Naruto! You must really not want Sasuke to beat you into a pulp." Kiba said laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

"Why? Because he's right?" asked Sasuke with his head creeping toward Naruto's face… changed (only his face). Everyone but Naruto started to giggle.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke, and Sasuke yelled, "BOO!" Making Naruto shoot upward and behind Hinata. Everyone started laughing their asses off and Sasuke made his face change back.

"DAMNIT SAUSKE! GRANDMA TSUNADE SAID NOT TO ABUSE IT!" yelled Naruto with a pissed off face. Then he thought an evil idea to get him back.

Drinks came around and everyone was enjoying them while waiting for the food to come.

"So, Sasuke…" started Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke. The he started to drink his beverage.

"What are you going to do…" continued Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"When the fleas get here." Finished Naruto with an evil look. Sasuke just realized what Naruto just said and he spit his drink out at Ino (Cause they're sitting across from each other).

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK ME JUST A FUCK UP QUESTION LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SMARTASS!" exclaimed Sasuke, he was so mad he started changing, not from his own will but from emotion.

"TO GET BACK AT YOU JACKASS! AND IT WORKED BETTER THAN I HOPED!" Naruto yelled back.

"Huh?" said Sasuke, then looking down at his hands, he realized he started changing. Sasuke then slapped his forehead. _"Fuck…"_ "You're a clever bitch, aren't ya Naruto."

"Serves you right Sasuke!" Naruto said, sticking his index finger weirdly bent at Sasuke again. That pissed Sasuke off.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO POINT AT ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Sasuke slapping his hand. Which made Sasuke a little bit happier so he started to change back right before the waiter with their food got to them.

**Meanwhile…**

"_So… He's letting his anger get to him… That must be his weakness. If I can get him angry enough, he'll start changing into a full werewolf, and right before the transformation is complete, I can get a view of where he was bitten, then I bite him there! The perfect plan, for a perfect hunter…"_ Thought Kenzo with a maniacal sneer.

With the good peeps… At night…

"(Yawn) long day wasn't it Sauske and Sakura!" yelled Naruto out of nowhere.

Sasuke was too lost in thought to pay attention.

_Flashback…_

There was a guy behind the bush, with a blow-dart tube… He shot a dart at Sasuke.

"_Ngh! What the heck was that!"_ yelled Sauske holding where he was shot, it was bleeding a little, but the dart fell out.

"_Sasuke! You're bleeding! Here…let me help!"_ Sakura said walking over and healing it.

"_That was weird… I feel strange. Wait! It's gone… huh…"_ Sasuke thought.

_End Flashback…_

"Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"HUH! W-what? Sorry, I was lost in thought." Said Sasuke. "Wait, why are we at the training grounds?"

"Naruto, wanted to get some training done." Sakura said sighing.

"_Heh-heh-heh! Wait 'til your friends are devoured! Runt!" _whispered a mysterious voice.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Did you here that?" asked Sauske looking around.

"Here what Sauske?" asked Sakura.

"Um, never mind…" replied Sauske.

"_They can't hear me! I shot you with a special chemical in that dart!" _said the mysterious voice.

"_You! What the fuck do you want!"_ demanded Sasuke that he answers.

"_To teach you a lesson in respecting the Alpha Wolf! Secro-Genki! _**(I made that up! :D)**

"NGH! D-da-a-a-AAAHHH!" I yelled in pain.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"NO! G-g-guys… GET OUT OF HERE! IT WAS HIM! NGH! AAAHHHH!" I ordered. My bones cracked and shifted, hair grew, skin stretched, my cloths ripped and tore.

"Bravo, runt! You can't cancel out the chemical! It's almost firmly IMPOSSIBLE!" Kenzo out from a bush.

"I-if that's true…I'll make sure you're my first ta-a-AARR-rget…NGH! AAAHHH!" I yelled. A big bushy tail ripped through the back of my pants, revealing my under garment (boxers). I had claws, fangs, my eyes were glowing yellow and I was growing.

_"I need to remain in control! I can't risk harming or even killing my friends!"_

"_**Then allow me to help!"**_

_"Huh? Y-y-your t-t-th-the…"_

**"The werewolf part of you, yes. Yes I am, but no time to explain. I can break through easily, I won't harm anyone. Trust me!"**

"_Fine."_

"Give up! You can't possibly…" Yelled Kenzo getting cut off my Sasuke.

"**What were you saying? You forgot about the inner beast you retarded hunter! I am not as ferocious as your inner beast! I promised Sasuke I would take care of this, and I swear to god I will!"** yelled the Inner Sasuke.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! Sorry I made this one shorter for a good reason!**

**1. It's almost time to get off and 2. I wanna save the action! Peace Peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Predictions

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! if I did (blah blah blah I got none on my head right now lol)

Chapter 7: Predictions

_Last Chapter…_

_"I need to remain in control! I can't risk harming or even killing my friends!"_

_"**Then allow me to help!"**_

_"Huh? Y-y-your t-t-th-the…"_

**_"The werewolf part of you, yes. Yes I am, but no time to explain. I can break through easily, I won't harm anyone. Trust me!"_**

"_Fine."_

"_Give up! You can't possibly_…" Yelled Kenzo getting cut off my Sasuke.

"_**What were you saying? You forgot about the inner beast you retarded hunter! I am not as ferocious as your inner beast! I promised Sasuke I would take care of this, and I swear to god I will**_**!"** yelled the Inner Sasuke.

_Now onto Chapter 7…_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

(In Sasuke's mind…)

"_All I need to do is sit and wait for this waking nightmare to end…(sigh)"_ I thought, staring at the only view I had on the outside.

(Back out…)

Inner Werewolf Sasuke and Kenzo gripped shoulders and pushed with all their might. IWS (Inner Werewolf Sauske) heard a swift rush in the bushes, sniffed the air, and was mind-stunned for a moment. _"This sent… something's amiss!"_

"Grrrr…" growled Kenzo. Knowing what it was, but not knowing what to do.

"_Huh? Daybreak already? What a relief!"_ I thought as I saw dawn approaching.

"**Looks like your running out of time, unlike me I can run freely during day, you on the other hand… Hmph… Can not."** Said IWS with a smirk. **"And your poison isn't very effective either, instead… it's why the sun is up so early!"**

"_What!"_ I thought and at the same time I heard Kenzo exclaim "What!"

"**You heard me, you got ears! That poison allowed me to speed through time, without destroying the balance of time of course."** Explained IWS.

Then another rustle in the bushes, another black werewolf jumped out of it and tackled Kenzo, making them tumble down the hill IWS and Kenzo were wrestling on and fell into a near-by river, just at day break too.

IWS gave control back to me and I started to change back… though the only thing that remained on after I changed back was my boxers… and ones that Sakura never knew I had.

"Eh… Sasuke? Where did you get those?" Sakura asked me with that weirdly bented finger Naruto pointed at me with… twice.

"…" Was all I could say, I was back up on a tree hoping she didn't punch me with her head-knocker fists. As a last resort I said this, "Um… weird story actually… Naruto made them!" I yelled pointing at Naruto for 2 and a half seconds then I dashed out of sight, leaving it to Naruto who defiantly DIDN'T see it coming. Of course I lied, well never mind…

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sakura was holding Naruto's shirt and shaking him viciously like she was strangling him.

"GOD DAMNIT NARUTO! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE SASUKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY? HEARTS AND MY FACE! YOU PERVERTED KNUCKLEHEAD!" yelled Sakura.

"Wha-wha-wha-wait! S-s-s-sakura! I-I-I didn't g-g-give him t-t-that!" explained Naruto trying to make enough sense to understand.

Sakura dropped Naruto suddenly making him hit his chin on the ground. "You didn't?" asked Sakura still looking mad just with an eye twitching.

"Ngh!" said Naruto rubbing his chin. "No, he lied… why would I make something like that? I don't make fabrics… 'Betcha Sasuke paid someone to make it." Explained Naruto.

"Hm, suppose your right Naruto. I'll talk to him about it when I get my hands on him…"

"Ya' know… I don't think Sasuke has ever lied then ran like that…" Naruto thought for a moment, then realized something. "Do you think he's going from emo-hot guy to softy-emo-hot guy? With feelings?" asked Naruto.

Sakura paused, then replied with, "I think your right Naruto… how about we do the normal things like what we used to do, and we examine his behavior then compare it to the past Sasuke's behavior, see if he's changing… shouldn't notice a thing."

"He-he! Let's do it!" cheer Naruto.

**With Sasuke…**

*Pant, *Pant… "That was close, I'm sure that won't stall her long but long enough…" said Sasuke to himself, dressed in his Jounin Uniform. "I'm glad and not so glad I have more than ONE pair…"

**With Kenzo and that other guy/girl…**

"I knew it was you! I won't let you spoil my plans!" Yelled Kenzo.

"I finally escaped your prison cell and caught up to you before you harmed him once more! I never thought that experiment would lead to this! Not only make you off me but give me the werewolf curse AGAIN! I better just kill you now and end this!" yelled the other guy.

"Hmph… For YOU it will end cause I'm you and you are me and if I perish so does the curse, on both beings… but not for any victims… including the boy… I have no cure made, nor will I make one. You, we killed Dracula who made the cure, but he's long sense dead, he was the only one who knew how to make it, never passed it down, and all that knew it from it being passed down are dead, and made no written, carved, burned, etc. copy!" yelled Kenzo.

"FUCK YOU! F-U-C-K Y-O-U!" yelled the OTHER Kenzo. While he was yelling it made the perfect distraction for the bad Kenzo to get out of the good Kenzo's grasp and ran off. "Damnit! Gotta' warn the boy… of his plans, and the bad news."

He stood up, sniffed out his hidden cache with his good cloths. Dug it up, put it on, and made his way to Konoha.

**Where Team 7 randomly met up but had Kakashi look for them…**

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto surprised. Along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you four!" said Kakashi with a smile that you can barely see because of his god damn mask.

"Ya' don't say… Well what's so important Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well it's not important, just wondered if yall' would like to go out and get some training… like before." Explained Kakashi.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Now's our chance…" Sakura nodded.

"We'd enjoy to go train, let's get going then!" said Sakura.

"_So enthusiastic, this should be interesting."_ Thought Kakashi

**At the Training Grounds…**

"*Pant *Pant…" panted Sasuke, not noticing Sakura and Naruto examining him. Naruto made a head sign to let Sakura know we should take a break and examine what he says in a conversation. But to make it simple he made his hand look like his head was being cut off with his hands, only in front of his neck and his fingertips at his neck.

"Hey… let's take a quick break." Suggested Naruto.

"Sure. Get tired too soon?" asked Sasuke.

"_Huh… he woulda' called me a dope normally, in a sentence like that…"_ thought Naruto.

"I have my reasons, Sasuke." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura walked over to where Kakashi and Sai were reading books, Kakashi reading Icha Icha, and Sai reading…. A manual on how to determine ladies breast sizes just by staring at them.

"So… how's training so far?" asked Kakashi, starting a conversation that Sakura and Naruto didn't have to.

"It's training… is it suppose to be THAT difficult? Tiring yes but not much of a challenge…" replied Sasuke.

"You want a challenge do you…? Well sorry I… err, forget I said anything…" replied Kakashi hiding his face with his book.

"Huh? Why? What were you going to say Kakashi?" Sasuke asked giving him a creepy stare.

"I-it's nothing Sasuke…" replied Kakashi.

"Fine, don't tell me, I know what it is anyway." Said Sasuke turning away and toward Sakura.

Kakashi sweat dropped. And Sakura was curious why Sasuke was facing her, and not the middle of the area. Sakura called Naruto over to a tree to discuss what they examined. They still don't really know yet, so they'll keep trying.

**Later that day…**

Sasuke and Sakura just finished their dinner and is getting ready to go to sleep. All Sasuke decided to wear was long blue and red plad sleeping pants, while Sakura wore a blue nightgown.

_**Sasuke's Dream…**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I'm walking down a white path… I can't really see where I'm going. Wait, there's a colorful opening just down the path a bit more. I reached the colorful area, not 5 minutes later things started to look like a battlefield. And I'm looking more like a ghost… until I saw myself. Then as fast as light I was inside that self, like I normally feel, look, all that.

There's a person walking toward me, Naruto and Sakura turn up beside me out of nowhere, which didn't bother me too much. As the person walked closer, it was obvious it was a male, with a hooded cloak.

He stopped not more than 15 feet away. He removed his hood revealing his hair and face. He had long, thick black hair, tied with a white ribbon in the back, making it look like a loose ponytail. He had a pointy-like goatee with a mustache, both black like his hair. He wore black shades. The left lip looks like it was scarred, so no hair has grown there.

Then he said, "So, my best creation, best man, best friend… fell to you? Such a disgrace! We should have taken care of that goody-two-shoes original long ago… But no matter. Soon, you will be bound under my will like all the others…"

"The only thing we need to take care of is kicking your ass!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Bold words, it'd be quite interesting to have a werefox… heh-heh-heh… But enough of being all secretly, I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours. Exchange of identity, so I may address you three properly." He said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage, or at least in training…" said Naruto.

"I was Sakura Haruno, but due to marriage I am now known as Sakura, Uchiha." Said Sakura.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha, and if your after me because of the burden I carry, then you got another thing coming!" I said in a slightly angered tone.

"Tch, temper temper, don't learn to control that and your screwed. But enough stalling for me… I am Nalakaz Ukumiku. I would love to exchange what our clans specialize in, but we will have to save that for another time…" said Nalakaz.

Me, Sakura, and Naruto stared at Nalakaz and he stared back. "I don't want to make such a bloody mess, so… I'll attempt to take out something… something that can crack you, hopefully break you without even trying." Said Nalakaz. Then he raised his arm, which seemed… un-human. Then suddenly the entire hand shot out of Nalakaz's arm and right through the middle of… of Sakura. Then disappeared.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I ran as fast I could to Sakura, who was also thrown into a tree. "SAKURA! Don't worry your going to be ok! NARUTO! USE YOUR FOX CHAKRA AND GET HELP! Just stay with me Sakura!" I kept yelling, I started to break out in tears… tears I have not had sense the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

"S-sasuke… I'm n-not *coughs blood * I'm not going to m-make it… I love you very very much… keep our daughter safe, raise her well… t-tell her, that I love her very much as well… Good-bye, Sasuke… Take care…" she made one final gasp… then her heartbeat… stopped completely….

"S-she's dead… Sakura, the women I love, the girl of my dreams, the wife I always wanted… is dead… !" I scream at the top of my lungs (on the SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! Part).

That's when… I woke up….

_**In Reality…**_

I woke up sweating, panting, gasping, and most of all crying… I put my hand over my heart, which was beating really fast. I gazed over to the side, I saw Sakura waking up and turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"S-sasuke? W-what's wrong?" asked Sakura with a horribly worried voice.

I didn't even say anything and immediately started hugging her. Which made me feel a fuck of a lot better. She broke the hug and asked again.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know if it was just a dream, or a vision…" I said.

"Vision? Of what?" asked Sakura.

"We, me you and Naruto… we were standing in the middle of what looked like a battlefield that was recovering. Then a man in a cloak came, we told him our names, he told his… Nalakaz Ukumiku. He then raised his arm… shot his entire hand straight through the middle of you, only about 3min later… killing you. It was just too much for me to handle, so thankfully I woke up…" I explained.

Sakura didn't say a word and just started to hug me, which I hugged back of course.

"It's time to get up anyway." Sakura pointed out with a small smile.

**Somewhere remote…**

"Heh-heh… he now knows. Good, good… Unless he is at least the first stage of the werewolf transformation for a minimum of 6 hours… I'll be able to break his will from the brain…" said Nalakaz talking to himself.

**Back with Mr. And …**

_**Still Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"So, word's going around that Lady Tsunade is assigning missions again. Most people say that she postponed mission work for the entire mission unless it was needed immediately, due to the major news Konoha took… You being a werewolf…" said Sakura putting on her jounin uniform.

"I need some fresh air, like out of the village. I need something else I can set my mind to… but something in me says while traveling or when not a lot of people are around… I should be in the first stage. I don't know, it's just a feeling…" I said before I roamed off into my head.

"_**You do need to! For at least 6 hours a day or else he will try to break you from visions, or dreams he puts into your head!" **_**said IWS**

"_But I hate being a damn wolf!"_ I replied to IWS

"_**Well unless you want to lose me when you become a savage mindless monster during full moons you better do it! For the sakes of all who have meaning to you!"**_** fought IWS.**

"_Geez… Fine! I'll do it… *sigh *" _I replied again to IWS, knowing I lost the argument. _"Note to self: Don't argue with the Inner Werewolf, because you WILL lose…"_

**With that hooded creep and Bad Kenzo…**

"Here's what I purpose to you… In return for bringing me back all of them ALIVE… I'll grant you immortality. But if you return empty handed, I will either banish you from the pack, or slay you! …Deal?" asked Nalakaz.

"Heh, I wish to add a counter-offer… I bring you back all of them and HER… you grant me and all the rest of my group immortality." Added Kenzo.

"For as long as you remain in the pack as werewolves… it's a DEAL!" agreed Nalakaz.

Nalakaz and Kenzo shook hands, only a week from the attack…

**Hey! There's Chapter 7! Sorry if you waited a while… well there's only 1 person who favorited my story and still no reviews. If you review/fav I will list your name! Please Review/Favorite!**

**gaarathemonster16 – first one to favorite my story!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves! if I did I know something would happen lol

Chapter 8: The Plan

_Last Chapter…_

"_Here's what I purpose to you… In return for bringing me back all of them ALIVE… I'll grant you immortality. But if you return empty handed, I will either banish you from the pack, or slay you! …Deal?"_ asked Nalakaz.

"_Heh, I wish to add a counter-offer… I bring you back all of them and HER… you grant me and all the rest of my group immortality_." Added Kenzo.

"_For as long as you remain in the pack as werewolves… it's a DEAL!_" agreed Nalakaz.

Nalakaz and Kenzo shook hands, only a week from the attack…

_Now to Chapter 8…_

**Hokage's Office…**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

*Knock *Knock

"Come in!" called Tsunade.

Team 7 (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi) walked into Tsunade's office.

"I suppose you are ready… Let's get started. As you know, we are under tight defenses to protect ourselves under this werewolf crisis. You and another team will locate and infiltrate the enemy camp. This will be a very difficult, very tricky task. That's why you are on this 2-team squad, especially you Sasuke. I am taking a risk of sending you, and if I don't this mission would be declared impossible, even to Anbu. So don't get cocky. In order for the entire team to get in, you need at least one real werewolf." Explained Tsunade.

Everyone was paying attention.

Tsunade continued, "What Anbu scouts reported was that they send 8 men on a patrol, once you find the 8-man patrol, take 'em out. We can't afford to allow any of them to live. But be careful, they can smell blood, and if your victim's clothing had even the bit of blood, they would know you are infiltrators, so I recommend non-bleeding poison. But make sure you all know your targets, and fire at the same time, if one is too early or too late, it could blow your cover."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, once you have acquired their clothing… find a good place to store your original clothing… strip yourselves, use the transformation technique to look like your victim, and yes you have to transform naked. After that, put on the clothing, so therefore you have their sent and you will not be suspected. Sasuke will need to be in front, because he can change fur color if transformed, so Sasuke, your target will have to be the one who shows the transformed paw." Continued Tsunade. "Understand?"

Sasuke nodded. Tsunade looked at the others, they nodded.

She continued, "When they release the 8-man patrol, the leader is always the same guy, he has a lot of scars on his face, easy to identify. But if you transform, be careful not to have hair grow on the scars. Once you get in, find out the plan. Once you get that far, when they next release you, send in an animal that can talk, but is NOT transformed into the leader to run back and say the patrol was poisoned and killed by spider poison darts. Then when the animal gets to a safe place, he/she will be de-summoned. And return to me successfully with the plans and we can prepare for what ever may come. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama!" said Team 7.

"Good, your other team is at the gates. DISMISSED!" said Tsunade slamming her fist down.

**At the gates…**

"I thought they'd be here by now, what a drag." Complained Shikamaru.

"I'm sure they will be here, if they don't show up we already failed the mission!" reassured Kiba.

"At least we got the poison! Which I come in good supply of!" said Ten Ten.

"I am sure that the Flame of Youth will make sure they make it! Yyyoooooooohhh!" said Lee with fire in his eyes. "See! It is them now!" said Lee pointing at Team 7.

"Other team, I assume?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, you ready?" asked Shikamaru.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" yelled Naruto.

"NAARUTO!" yelled Sakura pretending to punch Naruto, who dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Then got back up.

"Let's just get moving." Said Sasuke. Almost seriously stressed at what has happened, what is happening, and what he "seen" happened.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Replied Shikamaru.

"Alright, let's move." Said Kakashi signaling them to follow.

**While the squad was moving, at Camp: Howl…**

"In 1 hour and 30 minutes, tell the patrol to move out." Ordered Kenzo from his quarters.

"Yes sire…" said the werewolf soldier (all werewolf soldiers are human until the attack which is 6 days away).

"And! Send in the passageway prison guard…" sneered Kenzo.

"Of course…" said the soldier walking away.

About 5 minutes later the Prison Guard walked in. "Call me sire?"

"Yes, what is of the "captive"?" asked Kenzo.

"Uummm…" was all the guard could say before an Ukumiku Royal came in.

"Lord Kenzo! Alpha Ukumiku requests your presence… immediately!" called the Royal.

"If I must…" replied Kenzo following the Royal to the underground dungeons.

**In the dungeons… (And when all this is going on the Squad is moving closer)**

"Ah, Kenzo. Thank you for coming down here on such short notice! I would like you to try something on him…" said Nalakaz.

"If I must." Replied Kenzo.

Nalakaz and Kenzo walked up to the prisoner, hair much like Nalakaz just shorter, quite tall…

"Huh, quite like you eh? Haha!" smirked Kenzo.

"Don't get cocky, he poses one of the most powerful eyes this world knows… the Mongekio Sharingan… Like the one we're after. What was his name? Oh yes! Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Sasuke! Oh no!"_ thought the prisoner. "IF YOU LAY A HAND ON SASUKE…. I'LL RIP YOUR NECK OFF WITH MY TOES!" yelled the prisoner, hair in face so you can't tell who he is.

"You must have concern for him, instead of mounting his head on my wall, if I bring him alive, to Nalakaz… I'm granted immortality." Sneered Kenzo.

The prisoner started to growl. And he showed signs that he was obviously a werewolf…

"Heh… this outa' be fun." Smirked Kenzo entering the prisoner's cell.

**Back with the Konoha Good Guy Squad…**

"Hn!" said Sasuke looking toward the northwest.

"You ok Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Ya… I just had a, strange feeling… Forget me let's get moving." Said Sasuke.

"Wait!" Said Kakashi giving the squad a holt. "It's the group, Sasuke your target is the on in the very back. Now, select your target and get into formation like them in the trees, out formation should match theirs, so where you are in our formation, is your target in theirs. I will give the signal to fire.

Everyone got into position. Kakashi signaled to fire. 100% success.

"Good job. You know what to do now…"

**Due to my rating (T – Teen) I am not describing the stripping parts; I will start off where they have put on the clothing of their targets. If you have any mean comments on why I mentioned it but decided not to put it into action is of personal reasons and harsh reviews of it will be removed. Thank you, and enjoy reading the rest! ATTENTION: Rating is now M but all parts like this will be put into a new 'story' so for all you adults who want to read it, I can put it in something soon.**

"Ok, everyone finished?" asked Kakashi.

Everyone replied with a "Yes Sir".

"Ok, doesn't seem like they walked far. Get into formation except face Sasuke's direction. No one at all is to make a sound unless it is your feet walking, except you Sasuke, speak only if spoken to."

Again everyone replied with a "Yes Sir". And they walked off.

Not long they reached the encampment. More like a fort if you ask the shinobi.

"Patrol is back. Key Sign for entry." Said an entrance guard.

Sasuke raised his arm and had it transform.

"Key acceptable, you may enter Patrol Unit." Said the guard.

Sasuke lead the formation to where they were discussing the plans. Kenzo was yelling it to where the entire encampment can hear. But Sasuke sensed two familiar presences, one was no doubt Nalakaz, but the other… it's in the back of his head but he just cant think of it.

**In the dungeons… (The squad is listening to the plans while this happens, I'm kind of lazy right now so we're on a meanwhile thing now)**

"So, you do know Sasuke. You know the secret, but what of this. Does he know?" asked Nalakaz.

"No, but I do intend to tell him! Even… if he believes I am dead… I was a mere victim like Kenzo…I'm glad the other got what was coming to him!" said the prisoner.

"What is your relationship between you and Sauske? I demand to know!" ordered Nalakaz

"I-I'm his…I'm his older unknown brother, Irogh… and Sasuke killed the copy without even knowing. But I sealed away his "other" bloodline ability, only a few possessed this grand ability. And me and Sasuke are the remaining two." Explained, Irogh. **(HOLY CHICKEN-COW! Didn't expect that coming!)**

"Ah, that famous Irogh Uchiha… quite an honor *bows * But! That will not stop me!" Said Nalakaz.

"Hmph…" _"He's leaving, I must break out now!"_ "I think my time here has been long over due, but I bid you, farewell…" said Irogh. His bones cracked and shifted, skin stretched and bent, hair and fur grew all of the body. Then he gave a mighty howl. Everyone in the encampment paused and looked, as Irogh broke out of his cell through the roof.

"The prisoner is escaping! Get him before he gets away!" yelled a soldier.

"We need to move, now!" Said Kakashi.

The other ran without being detected, but did they not know Irogh ran past them. He changed back; in about an hour Sasuke's group would reach Irogh, so he rests, in waits.

**About 1 hour later…**

"I'm glad we got out of there in time." Said Sakura with relief.

"Wait a sec…" said Sasuke, making everyone come to a holt. He walked up to Irogh, and wondered who this was.

"Hey there, little brother. I have little time to explain. I am the other older brother you never knew, because Nalakaz kidnapped me at young age. I don't suppose mother and father told you because of it being so hard for them. And, all that bite did was weaken the seal, allowing some abilities to roam out. So, as a result changes during the moons occurred and emotion transformations occurred. So you were not able to become a werewolf from the bite, it's in your bloodline. Explained Irogh (When Irogh was explaining, the rest of the group walked up closer and now know why Sasuke had shocked glued on his face).

"Still shocked? Wondrous little brother…" Irogh lifted 2 fingers and aimed for Sasuke's forehead. Once his fingers touched, he said, "Release!"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"H-how can this be? Why is the world like this? Why is it always me…"

Pain shot from my forehead throughout my entire body. I fell to my knees clutching my head. "NNNGGGHHHAAAAAHHHH!" I slowly lowered one hand, it was, transforming differently than before. My eyes were widened and did not undo. Soon my spine tore through the back on my shirt and jounin vest. Then suddenly pain shot through the top of my rear. "AAAAHHH!" I clutched the pain, but all I did was tear a hole with a tail sticking out. "NNGGHH!" I started growing, more and more hair grew. This was a totally different experience for me. Once my entire body was covered in fur and everything changed. Then I gripped my mouth in pain, "AAAHHHHRRRRRRWWWRRRRMMMMM" then a snout finally came out.

"_WHAT DID HE DO TO ME? I'M GONNA GET HIM!"_ I thought.

"It takes time, Sasuke. But soon it will not be of pain anymore. But know. I have freed you from the bite you suffer from; Nalakaz won't be able to corrupt you from your dreams. Ngh! *Pant *gasp *pant… *exhale…" said Irogh.

And thankfully for Sasuke, from his evolved werewolf form was vanishing, like as in he's changing back.

"Naruto, will you be so kind and to help me get to Konoha so I can straighten the mess out, and also explain parts of the plan that not even the soldiers know. I knew your parents as well; we met up on a mission. Lovely people they were…" asked Irogh. "And I apologize for your clothing Sasuke, I should of waited before releasing."

I didn't say anything, I just decided to keep moving as Naruto summoned 5 clones, and transformed one into a stretcher while the other 4 carried it. Sakura was by Kakashi, wondering if this is too much for me to handle.

For several hours we walked. The patrol fake just found a spot to leave. And Konoha was just a few minutes away.

**At the Hokage's Office…**

"Mission success?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama. And we picked up, someone quite interesting. He claims to be an older brother of Itachi and Sasuke. Also claiming that some of the Uchihas had a bloodline of being werewolves, and saying he and Sasuke are the last two alive. And also saying that his bloodline was sealed long ago, and the bite broke a bit, allowing Sasuke the chance of becoming one. And lastly he claims to know more about the plan that not even the soldiers know." Explained Kakashi.

"Hm, leave the 'brother' here and Kakashi, explain the plan to me. The rest of you… dismissed!" said Tsunade.

The others and me walked out of the Hokage's office. While they went down the hall, I was walking toward a window so I could get out faster. And of course Sakura followed. She asked me why I am going out the window, I didn't say anything and stuck my hand out for her to grab. We went out the window and I shut the window. "Let's go home…" was all I said before walking.

We got home, and of course she would want to talk. She went and sat on the couch while I at least got SOMETHING on. When I walked out of my room and downstairs, I sat next Sakura and she asked me, "Is everything ok?"

"I just don't know… First I'm bitten by a bloody werewolf, I'm being chased after, there's about to be an attack on Konoha because of me, the villagers are saying things in the shadows… I end up knowing about a brother I never knew I had for 20 years, and I had a werewolf bloodline my entire life and I was never told! So I don't know you tell me…" I said laying back on the couch, eyes shut. I could tell it sounded like I yelled at her, so I opened one eye so I could see where I was about to grab her to pull her onto me.

"I know this is hard to handle, but we can get through it. How about we go upstairs, relax… and have some fun…" said Sakura with a small evil-ish grin. I knew what she meant and said, "Ok…"

**Again, due to my rating I am not describing what they are doing. Let's just call this a 'cliffhanger' and see how Nalakaz and Kenzo are doing… shall we?**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Nalakaz was knocked out for while, due to when Irogh was escaping, threw the metal bars at his head, and now leaving the dungeon onto the surface when he ran into Kenzo.

"You! How could you let him escape!" yelled Kenzo.

"Quiet down Kenzo, come. We shall speak in my quarters…" said Nalakaz walking away and giving Kenzo the signal to follow.

They walked into Nalakaz's quarters and they spoke.

"Before we speak of Irogh… did your team dispatch the unwanted wonderer?" asked Nalakaz.

"Yes, they did. His head lays mounted on my wall. Glorious it is. Now we speak of Irogh. God knows what he's told them or are telling them now!" snapped Kenzo.

"Yes I know, it is all apart of my plan, you see… **(OH NO!)** Even though I told Irogh of plans even you don't know yet, it will not make much of a difference. This attack is to only weaken the defense force. So we can sneak in un-noticed and take Irogh and the boy without a trace. **(OH SHIZ!)**" Explained Nalakaz.

"You sneaky little devil, and why should you have part of the plan made without notifying ME of it? I curse you for that decision!" yelled Kenzo.

"I did not tell you of it because it will be more likely of you to interfere. This is my part of the plan, and mine only. I know things of Konoha and I know Tsunade, and I know what she would do. But no more questions! We have 6 days to prepare. I recommend you ready the troops and drag as many more recruits as your men can possibly behold." Explained Nalakaz.

**The next morning with Sasuke and Sakura…**

Sasuke was down stairs and Sakura was cooking some food. Sakura then called Sasuke to come eat. Sasuke sat down and looked like he wasn't going to go outside.

"That was nice last night wasn't it?" said Sakura.

"Yeah… it was… Tell me, have you never done it before?" asked Sasuke.

"Err, um… actually no, I haven't." said Sakura in a little bit disappointed voice.

Sasuke replied with, "Me either… and I bet you can tell I'm not going outside."

"Yeah I noticed, after all that happened I don't blame you. Staying in the house being super emo in our room." Said Sakura, laughing a little at the end.

"Ha-ha, I guess you got a lucky guess." Said Sasuke.

Sakura sat down and ate with Sasuke. When they were done, Sakura told Sasuke she was going to the Hospital to do some work. And Sasuke did as Sakura predicted… he went up into the room and was super emo the entire day. **(Bet you don't want me detailing something as boring at that. He-he)**

While Sakura was making her way to her first patient, who turned out to be Irogh, saw Naruto talking to him, asking questions about his parents.

"Oi, hi Sakura-chan. anyway, how was my dad like?" asked Naruto after greeting Sakura.

"Much like you I suppose, just not as loud. You inherit that and your ramen addiction from your mother. Maybe you can hold up to your father's title, Yellow Flash of the Leaves. That is quite an achievement there." Said Irogh.

"I know my father used a special type of transportation jutsu, but I don't know how." Said Naruto.

"He used a special kunai with seals on them. He has several in different locations. And he uses a special jutsu to transport himself and/or anyone/anything he is carrying to that specific kunai." Explained Irogh with a grin.

"That would be a nice challenge, I won't give up until I have it mastered! **(Now we know what Naruto's going to be before the next full moon, lol.)**

"Anyway Naruto, you should allow the lovely Sakura to do her thing." Said Irogh.

Naruto got up, thanked Irogh for the info and went straight to Jirayia-sama, who was mysteriously remarkably brought back to life!

"Thank you Irogh." Said Sakura as she did her thing.

"After what I heard Sasuke must have gotten real lucky to get such a lovely woman like you." Said Irogh trying to start a conversation.

"Oh so you think that. What did you hear?" asked Sakura not looking up quite yet.

"Things…" replied Irogh.

"What things?" asked Sakura.

"Like how Sasuke just left you on that bench when he left the village, how he almost killed Naruto, twice. How he killed Orochimaru and got his revenge on Itachi, killing Madara with you. I heard after killing Itachi he almost went mad, and he almost joined Madara. But what stopped him was… that he was thinking of you." Explained Irogh.

Sakura looked up. "He almost went mad? But instead of joining Madara… he was thinking of me?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, and you don't know how mad Karin got. It's almost too much to stop laughing about." Said Irogh laughing. Sakura giggled as well.

"But anyway, I must be slowing you down. Let's get this over with and out of the way." Said Irogh.

**Back with the evil bad guys…**

Team 5 brought 3 people, who were all bitten. 2 were male and one female.

"These ones were strong sire, but we were successful in taking them down. Though the way we did, it will delay their transformations, according to our scientists… only a few minutes after we reach Konoha's gates will they awaken and transform." Explained one of the soldiers.

"Very well, if that is the case, place them in the infirmary in my quarters. I shall have Nalakaz take a look. You! Ukumiku Royal! Tell Nalakaz I wish to see him in my quarters."

"Yes Lord Kenzo." Said the Royal walking away.

At Kenzo's Quarters…

"Summoned me Kenzo?" asked Nalakaz.

"Yes, Team 5 brought these 3 down, all bitten thankfully, but will only awaken and transform at the time we reach the gates." Explained Kenzo.

"I know these 3. Karin, Jugo, and Sugetsui… Won't Sasuke be surprised to see these three. I shall have them accompany me when my part of the plan comes underway." Said Nalakaz with an evil grin.

"I'll leave their fates up to you then, Ukumiku…" said Kenzo walking away.

**Yay! Chapter 8 is done and hopefully a bit longer! I want to thank once more, gaarathemonster16 for still being the 1****st**** to favorite my story. And I want to thank my friend Amanda Bettis for rating my story, Awesome! Please Review/Favorite my story and I will update soon! 'Til then… May the Maker Watch Over You… (I got that from Dragon Age)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Reason to Praise

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!.

Chapter 9: A Reason to Praise

_Last Chapter…_

"_Yes Lord Kenzo."_ Said the Royal walking away.

At Kenzo's Quarters…

"_Summoned me Kenzo?"_ asked Nalakaz.

"_Yes, Team 5 brought these 3 down, all bitten thankfully, but will only awaken and transform at the time we reach the gates."_ Explained Kenzo.

"_I know these 3. Karin, Jugo, and Sugetsui… Won't Sasuke be surprised to see these three. I shall have them accompany me when my part of the plan comes underway."_ Said Nalakaz with an evil grin.

"_I'll leave their fates up to you then, Ukumiku…"_ said Kenzo walking away.

_Now to Chapter 9…_

**With Naruto…**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Pervy-sage!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh? Ah Naruto! What brings you to me?" asked Jirayia.

"I have a question. I learned some things on why my father was called Yellow Flash of the Leaves. Irogh told me of a special technique and jutsu he uses. Do you know what that jutsu is?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, let's see… Oh yes! The Hiraishin no Jutsu. And I just happen to have a couple of his kunai, here ya go!" said Jirayia with a large grin handing Naruto the kunai.

"Thanks Pervy-Sage!" yelled Naruto as he ran off to the training ground.

**To Sakura…**

"All done. You will be free yo leave tomorrow morning." Sakura said with a half smile.

"Thank you Sakura, don't suppose your heading home are you?" asked Irogh with a half smile.

"Well ya actually, Sasuke isn't leaving the house so I decided to go see how he's doing." Said Sakura.

"Do you know what he is doing?" asked Irogh.

"Um… I guessed on what he was doing and I guess I was right." Said Sakura shrugging.

"Well that DID you guess?" asked Irogh looking more interested.

"I guessed that considering all that has happened he'd go up into our room and be emo all day." Replied Sakura.

"Wow, didn't really expect Sasuke to be the emo type…" said Irogh with two fingers on his chin like he was gripping it lightly. "Well anyway I won't slow you down from getting home. Ta-ta for now!" said Irogh.

**Thinking of which, with Sasuke…**

"*Being emo in the corner…*"

But when Sakura got home…

The front door opened Sakura called out, "Sasuke? I'm home." Walked in and shut the door. She walked upstairs and into the room to not find Sasuke in sight. Once she got deeper in the room, Sasuke hugged her from behind. "He-he, Sasuke you sly hotty."

Sasuke gave a small laughed and pulled her onto the bed, allowing Sakura to be on top.

"Everything okay? Nothing amiss?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, except your not here." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Well… now I am." Replied Sakura.

Sasuke raised his arm and stuck his hand in Sakura's hair, pulling out. "Soft hair." Said Sasuke with a small laugh.

Sakura giggled and said, "You never seemed to be this friendly before."

"Is that a problem?" asked Sasuke, still messing with Sakura's hair.

"No, no not at all. Actually quite nice." Replied Sakura giving a small blush.

"Then why ask?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you normally don't open up around people, including me." Said Sakura.

"So last night wasn't opening up?" asked Sasuke.

"I, um… last night was um… *sigh, I suppose your right." Said Sakura.

"Now hush, and come down here." Said Sasuke moving out of the way and pulling Sakura onto the bed without hurting her. They both laughed a little, smiling while looking into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke.

"Before I got back from the hospital…" started Sakura. "I went to see a nurse, I was feeling a bit nauseous and a few sore pains."

"Mhmm…." Said Sasuke.

"Well, I wasn't getting sick or anything, but…" said Sakura.

Sasuke somehow knew what she was going to say and had shock on his face; only Sakura didn't see it because she was looking at her stomach.

"Sasuke… The nurse said I'm, well… I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child." Said Sakura looking up, only Sasuke's shocked face disappeared and looked blank. She was just about to ask him what was wrong until Sasuke hugged her.

"Sakura… that's great." Said Sasuke.

Sakura was shocked, but not completely at what he just said. But she hugged back and said, "I'm glad you think so…"

**The day before the full moon…**

Everyone was well healed, patrols were multiplied, and all jounins had small silver spikes and silver katanas. Chounin carried smaller silver katanas, silver kunai and shuriken, with silver vambracers and small silver spiked shoulder guards. And the Genin had light but thick leather armor with the smallest silver spikes but where werewolves would have a better chance of hitting them, they carried silver kunai and shuriken. Anbu had their normal uniforms but all armor was made silver.

"We could never be more ready than this. Kakashi…" said Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am?" he replied.

"Even though you are ex-Anbu, I am making you the temporary leader of the Black Ops. Yamato your leading the Jounin and Chounin Offense Force. Shikamaru you are leading the defense force. Konohamaru your leading the Genin Offense Force. And Ino, you are leading the Medic Healer Force, who will stay near the mansion in several tents." Explained Tsunade.

"Wait, why me? Why not Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Because I need Sakura and Naruto with Sasuke at all costs. I plan to send Sasuke into the lower chambers of Konoha, ones that only me, Shizune and Anbu can get into." Said Tsunade.

Ino nodded.

"Any other questions, comments, concerns?" asked Tsunade. No one said anything. "Very well, I expect all of you to be at your posts when the full moon comes. Until then… dismissed!' said Tsunade. The others left and Tsunade turned around and faced the village. _"This has to be enough…"_

**At the encampment…**

Nalakaz and Kenzo are where Kenzo stood and explained what he knew of the plan several days ago, all the men gathered.

"All the soldiers have arrive sire." Said a Royal.

"Good." Replied Kenzo. "Attention! Tomorrow night we take a large step into our victory! For then we march on this so-called Konoha! And weaken their forces by a large amount. When then me and Nalakaz will sneak in and take Sasuke Uchiha and Irogh Uchiha by force!"

The soldiers cheered, like they really had a choice in turning back, they are basically bound to Kenzo's and Nalakaz's wills. Until they are dead, the soldiers and trapped.

"But! Leave the following alive… Lady Hokage Tsunade, the old long blonde hair woman in the mansion or wearing green clothes. Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde spiky haired loud brat with marks on his face. Sakura Uchiha, a pink haired girl but has a hard punch and is a medic ninja. And last and certainly not the least, Sasuke Uchiha. He is the one we are after, but if I get my hands on those 4, you will all be granted immortality. Kill and of them, and I will make sure you NEVER go into the afterlife and will stay trapped in your minds, in your corpse re-living the most horrible moment in your life!" said Nalakaz.

No one said a thing, which said to Nalakaz they understand.

"Good… I expect all of you prepared for battle by noon tomorrow!" said Nalakaz walking off the… whatever it's called that war leaders stand on when talking to their troops.

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura…**

"I'm glad you decided to actually come outside." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but do we really have to tell THEM?" asked Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Well yeah, who else wouldn't we tell?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… a bush?" replied Sasuke.

"Ha-ha very funny Sasuke. I know we are about to run into them…" said Sakura.

And you know what? Naruto and Hinata, along with Kakashi and Anko just turned around at the next corner.

"Hey Sakura-chan! And Sasuke! Wait a minute, Sakura said you were staying inside." Said Naruto.

"I was until Sakura came home and told me something." Replied Sasuke.

"I decided you guys would be the first I tell." Said Sakura.

"Oh, what may that be?" asked Kakashi.

"Um, well I, um… I'm… I'm pregnant." Sakura said.

"Congratulations." Said Kakashi, while Naruto on the other hand…

"OI! Sasuke…! You must of really enjoyed doing her." Naruto said with a pervy evil grin.

Sakura was just about to hit Naruto but Hinata said, "Congratulations Sasuke and Sakura." But then Hinata slid over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "You lucky little- I've been trying to do it with Naruto but he always wears himself out all day and sleeps early!"

"Heh-heh…. Well, um… let's say I am lucky." Sakura whispered back.

"Well, you wanna go eat out tonight to celebrate? My treat! He-he!" asked Naruto with a giant grin.

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thanks Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Sure anytime. Well gotta' go spread the news later! C'mon Hinata!" said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand and bursting out of there before Sakura had the chance yo punch out his front teeth.

"Hm, he seems to hold up the Fourth's title with that speed, ha-ha." Said Kakashi. "Later." Then walking away with Anko in his arms.

Right as Sasuke and Sakura turned around, there was one Anbu standing RIGHT THERE.

"Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha?" he asked.

"We are them…" replied Sakura.

"Lady Hokage requests your presence in her office." He said.

"We'll be right there." Replied Sakura.

"Very well." He said before vanishing.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the Hokage's office.

*Knock, *Knock.

"Come in!" called Tsunade. "Ah Sasuke and Sakura. I have important news, tomorrow night you two and Naruto will not be in the fight, instead you three will follow me into Konoha's underground chambers, which only I, Shizune and Anbu can access. You will be required to report here one hour before nightfall."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Good, you have tonight to rest properly and all day tomorrow to prepare. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

"Well, actually… Me and Sasuke have news of our own…" said Sakura rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh… and what may that be?" asked Tsunade.

"Well… a few nights ago, me and Sasuke DID something…" said Sakura. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And by the result of what we did… I have become, well… pregnant." Explained Sakura.

Sasuke not paying attention just realized what Sakura told her and had shock on his face, worried the crap out of him that she will punch him straight through her door for 'taking advantage' of Sakura.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you and Sasuke. But sense you are my student, Sasuke needs to past a slight test." Said Tsunade walking over to Sasuke when she was done talking. She put one hand on his shoulder. Sasuke still had shock written on his face and dared not look at her hand or look down.

"Sasuke…" started Tsunade. Then out of nowhere both her hands gripped Sasuke's collar and she shook him violently and said, "ARE YOU 100% SURE YOU DID NOT DO THIS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, AND IF YOU ARE, ARE YOU SURE YOUR READY TO HOLD UP THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING A FATHER AND RAISING THIS CHILD THE RIGHT WAY!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes Ma-a-a-a' a-a-a-am! -! -! -! -!" Said Sasuke.

Tsunade let go of Sasuke, which made him fall back and hit the floor, and said, "Good. You two are dismissed."

Once Sakura and Sasuke left the mansion Sasuke said, "God dang… I can't believe you can take a woman like that…" rubbing the back of his head.

"It's actually not so bad if you ask me or Ino… well me ha-ha." Replied Sakura.

"Well at least she's out of the way…" said Sasuke with relief.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"So guys, me and Hinata got some news…" said Naruto with ambition.

"Oh ya don't say…" said Kiba.

"Okay ready…?" asked Naruto leaning in.

Kiba, Mina, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee leaned in with Naruto…

"Sakura is…. Pregnant! Sakura and Sasuke are going to have a kid!" said Naruto with a giant grin on his face.

Everyone else was amazed.

"Honestly, I would never of seen that coming! Especially out of Sasuke!" said Ino.

"Man ain't that right." Replied Kiba.

"Well I find it sweat that Sakura and Sasuke are doing to have a kid." Said Ten Ten.

"I feel the same way." Replied Mina **(For those of you who do not know who Mina is, she is I suppose a character made up by mattwilson83 on deviantART in his NaruHina Chronicles Doujin, and is Kiba's girlfriend).**

"Sasuke is a sly one he is, but I'm sure he was still a virgin before doing it with Sakura." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Becoming a perv like Naruto? Heh-Heh." Said Kiba.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto, then pouted.

"I'm just saying… I had sex with Temari more times than you can count." Replied Shikamaru.

Everyone suddenly paused, had shock on their faces and sweat dropped.

"What? It's true, no need to hide the truth." Said Shikamaru leaning back.

"Shikamaru does have a point there." Said Ino.

"Hey, me and Hinata told Sasuke and Sakura that we can celebrate them being parents tonight, want to come guys?" asked Naruto. "It's all on me."

"Sure we'll go." Said Ino.

"I'm up for that!" yelled Kiba.

"*Sigh, me and Temari will be there, just tell us where to be and when." Said Shikamaru.

"Hmm, how's the finest restaurant Konoha has!" suggested Naruto.

Everyone nodded.

Then Naruto turned around and pulled out his frog wallet where no one could see it. "One, two, three…"

**That night at the Uchiha Residence…**

"Ok Sasuke I'm coming down." Called out Sakura.

Sasuke was standing in a nice Uchiha Tuxedo, by the door waiting for Sakura.

She came down the stairs in a nice pink dress with blue trimmings.

"Shall we?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Replied Sakura walking out the door that Sasuke opened for her.

Everyone was inside when Sasuke and Sakura got there, mingling to each other.

"And there they are now!" called out Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to them and sat down.

"Well look at you two, dressed so nicely." Said Ino.

"Well Ino, what would you expect? Naruto offers to pay at the finest place in Konoha to celebrate for Sakura and Sasuke and NOT have them come dressed nice?" Ten Ten pointed out.

"She does have a point Ino." Said Kiba.

"Well I know, certainly I would if I was carrying a child!" said Ino.

"Naruto told yall?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he did actually." Said Shikamaru.

"WAIT! I have a question! Where's Shino?" asked Naruto.

"You seriously don't remember Naruto? He was made Anbu and sent off on a S-Ranked mission that won't be completed for at least another 2 weeks!" said Ino sweat dropped.

"Oh… He-he, yeah…" replied Naruto feeling stupid.

"Anyway, how do yall two feel about having a child on the way?" asked Ino.

"Well um… I for certain, is grateful and yet surprised." Replied Sakura. "Sasuke, I bet he is too."

Then Sasuke looked down.

"Sasuke…? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke raised his head. "It's just… what if our child has to go through what I have for the past month? How would we break it down? What if, our child becomes a savage beast during the full moons, and ends up being killed by people, our people. I don't want to bear our child going through all that…" said Sasuke then lowered his head again.

"Well Sasuke that can happen, it's not of your control. And we will worry about that when the time comes if it comes. But we are suppose to be celebrating, not thinking of 'what ifs' once this is all over, then we can talk about it ok? Assured Sakura.

"*Sigh… I suppose your right. Sorry you're being put through all this." Said Sasuke.

"It's ok, I don't mind too much." Said Sakura as she moved closer to Sasuke and they kissed.

And while Sasuke and Sakura had that conversation, the rest started their own with each other.

**At Nalakaz's Quarters…**

"Hn." _"So the girl bears a child… how adorable and amusing… This, should be fun."_

"Lord Ukumiku. Kenzo requests your presence." Said the Royal.

"Tell Kenzo, that he can wait…" replied Nalakaz.

"Of course, Lord Ukumiku." Said the Royal who started to return to Kenzo.

"_After tomorrow night, no longer shall Helsing be requesting me. I'll make sure I take care of him…"_ thought Nalakaz. He closed his eyes, what he saw was him moving faster than any ninja could possibly go, until he reached an abandon household, he walked inside and there, he saw a coffin, and inside he saw another body of him.

"Tomorrow night I leave this body, and travel with my special, forbidden technique… From that body I shall go into the lower chambers and confront them in person. The perfect plan of which Helsing does not know of, or even they are aware of… heh-heh-HEH-heh-heh…"

**Back with the dating animals… (lol)**

"Ah, well that was nice. Thanks again Naruto!" said Chouji.

"Yeah you cost me a fortune…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Eh, what was that? Couldn't understand you." Asked Chouji.

"I said no problem." Replied Naruto, sweat dropped.

"Yeah Naruto, thanks for putting up with the bill your going to get for celebrating me and Sasuke having a child." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Well anything for my friends!" said Naruto with a large grin.

**YEAH! Chapter 9 is complete! And this one is longer too! Yay! Anyway I want to thank the following friends for reading my story and telling me that it's awesome.**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Jared Friddle**

**Michelle Vega and**

**Carl Hillard for what he has read so far he-he.**

**Please Review/Favorite and I will update soon! Patience is a…. VIRTUE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!

Chapter 10: Preparations

_Last Chapter…_

"_Ah, well that was nice. Thanks again Naruto!"_ said Chouji.

"_Yeah you cost me a fortune…"_ Naruto muttered to himself.

"_Eh, what was that? Couldn't understand you."_ Asked Chouji.

"_I said no problem."_ Replied Naruto, sweat dropped.

"_Yeah Naruto, thanks for putting up with the bill your going to get for celebrating me and Sasuke having a child."_ Said Sakura with a smile.

"_Well anything for my friends!"_ said Naruto with a large grin.

_Now to Chapter 10…_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten home, went upstairs, and took of their clothing, not stripping of course, like undressed and putting on something to sleep in.

"God… I hope I don't have to wear that anytime soon…" said Sasuke with relief.

"Well if you don't enjoy wearing it then why do you do?" asked Sakura.

"Because, it's worth it for you." Sasuke said laying back on the back on the bed.

"Aww Sasuke, that's sweet. But if you don't like to, then don't. It doesn't bother me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, again… You're worth the trouble." Said Sasuke facing Sakura, who was making her way to the bed.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke got up to get into bed. Once they were in bed Sakura turned off her lamp and Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep… holding hands.

**The next morning…**

Sasuke woke up and went into the bathroom and washed his face. He finished doing that and went downstairs to fix him some breakfast.

He was half done when Sakura woke up and called from upstairs, "Sasuke, you down there?"

"Yeah." Replied Sasuke.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second."

When he was finished and sitting on the couch, Sakura came down in her formal clothing. "Hey Sasuke. Everything okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, was hungry so I ate. Nothing the matter… except we're going to me stuck in an underground chamber all night…" said Sasuke.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sakura.

"…With Naruto." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh god… that is an excellent point…" said Sakura. "Anyway, you should get dressed, not that I'm trying to be bossy heh-heh…"

"No it's fine, your right. I'll be right back." Replied Sasuke. He got up and went upstairs, putting on the clothing he wore when he killed Itachi. Then he came back down and sat by Sakura.

"Today's the day…" said Sakura in a sad voice.

"Yeah… I just hope they die so we can get this over with and out of they way." Replied Sasuke, then becoming lost in thought. _"People are going to die protecting me… how did it lead to this? What did I do to deserve this…?"_

There was a knock at the door and Sakura got up to see that it was an Anbu with silver gear. She took the gear, thanked the Anbu, and he disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama sent us some gear." Said Sakura handing Sasuke a silver incrusted chest-plate, shoulder guards with silver spikes, silver vambracers and silver weaponry.

"This seems a bit more than the others…" said Sasuke studying the equipment.

"Well, we are protecting you, and not Naruto like normally. Naruto is safer with the Akastuki gone." Said Sakura.

"Yeah but we have another problem here. There's a small army of werewolves that will attack tonight, which is a full moon by the way, so I will also transform!" grunted Sasuke. "I hate being a stupid werewolf…" crossing his arms Sasuke sighed. "But there is nothing I can do about it…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Well let's look on the bright side, at least you're not of the werewolves killing people like a savage creature." Sakura said trying to cheer Sasuke up.

All Sasuke said after that was, "I wonder how Naruto's doing…"

**Speaking of which, Naruto…**

"What! I won't be in the battle!" complained Naruto.

"Well no Naruto, you and Sakura need to protect Sasuke at all costs. You're going to be the next Hokage that is what I'm sure of. But complaining about not being able to fight over protecting your best friend won't fix anything." Tsunade said in a steady tone. "If Sasuke is to be captured who knows what they'll do to him. I'm sure Nalakaz has something in stored for you, Sasuke, Sakura… and even me. Please Naruto, do this for the sake of the village."

"Oh all right…" sighed Naruto.

"Good. I have your equipment right here. Meet me here 1 hour before nightfall so I can get you into the chambers." Tsunade said handing the gear to Naruto.

"Right!" said Naruto.

"Dismissed."

Naruto got home to Hinata who was in her jounin uniform with all the silver stuff.

"Naruto! Your home earlier than I expected." Said Hinata.

"I won't be out there to help you tonight." Said Naruto putting his gear on the couch.

"Huh? Why?" asked Hinata.

"Because Grandma Tsunade said I am to go down into the lower chambers of Konoha with Sakura and Sasuke, in order to keep Sasuke safe." Naruto explained lounging on the couch.

"Oh I see…" replied Hinata who also sat down.

"So try not to get hurt out there okay?" asked Naruto.

"I won't." Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get Sasuke and Sakura out to train a bit." Said Naruto getting up.

"Oh um… Naruto… Tsunade said no one can leave the village under any circumstance unless by her orders only, so you're going to have to use the one in the village." Hinata explained.

"You mean that one in the wooden building? But that's for melee combat and Tai Jutsu!" complained Naruto.

"I know, and I don't think you need to practice any jutsu anyway." Reassured Hinata.

"Actually… I wanted to practice the Hiraishin no Jutsu with the kunai Pervy-sage gave me." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm sure you can do that in the village." Said Hinata.

"Yeah I know. Well anyway I'm going to go get Sasuke and Sakura now. Bye Hinata!" said Naruto rushing out the door.

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha when he stumbled into his old Academy Sensei, Iruka.

"Oh hey Naruto!" said Iruka.

"Iruka sensei! Already wearing the silver stuff I see." Said Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama is making all Genin to jounin put it on encase of a surprise attack before nightfall. I'm surprised your not wearing anything." Said Iruka.

"Well, I have a different job than everyone else." Replied Naruto.

"Let me guess, Tsunade told you and Sakura that she's taking you into the lower chambers of Konoha to protect Sasuke." Iruka guessed, no not really.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"I'm helping Shikamaru out on the Defense Force, and he was told by Tsunade, and in which told me." Explained Iruka.

"Yeah ok I see, well I need to be somewhere, bye Iruka!" said Naruto dashing off.

"Bye Naruto!" Iruka called back.

Naruto ran up the steps of the Uchiha Residence and knocked on the door.

*Knock, *Knock.

"I thought the Anbu gave us our things." Said Sasuke looking at the door.

"Maybe they forgot a few items, let me get it." Replied Sakrua getting up and going to the door. Only to find it being Naruto. "Oh, Naruto. We thought you were an Anbu for s second.

"Wow really?" asked Naruto.

"Come on in." said Sakura moving out of the way, then shutting the door when he was inside.

"I was just told from Tsunade that I'm guarding Sasuke tonight in the lower chambers." Said Naruto.

"…Don't remind me…" Sasuke said, then sighing.

"Anyway… I though sense we're going to be stuck down there and basically can't use and jutsu, that we'd get some melee training instead. I'm working on a special jutsu that my father used, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I plan to use it to get us out of harms way if intruders make it into the chambers." Explained Naruto.

"Wow, that is a smart thing to do. And sure we'll go for some training. Get our minds off of tonight." Sakura replied, looking at Sasuke for his answer.

"If it's better than sitting around all day then I'll go." Said Sasuke getting up.

"That's not what you said for the past several days…" objected Naruto.

"Yeah well don't complain about it." Said Sasuke opening the door and walking out. Naruto followed and Sakura grabbed their weapons and dashed out the door to catch up. She tossed Sasuke his katana and weapon pouch, which he caught. They made there way to the Dojo and got to work.

Naruto set up 5 kunai in the Dojo, one in every corner of the place, and one in the very center. Lucky for Naruto there were light, medium, heavy and heavier objects he could train with.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" and Naruto was from the top left corner to the center.

Sasuke was making marks on a wooden dummy with his katana. He even made a hole in the very center of the face, while Sakura was practicing her aim.

Naruto swapped objects with the one in the center and again called out, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" then he was on the top right corner, and again swapped objects. He did this several times and ported to those 5 areas many times.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura called out. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure! Ichiraku's is just down the street, we can go there!" Naruto called back.

So Naruto picked up his kunai and put the objects back as Sakura and Sasuke gathered their weapons and made their way to Ichiraku's.

**At the strike of noon only a few minutes later, at the encampment…**

All the soldier's were equipped with stretching armor and priceless weaponry, and gathered in the center of the encampment.

"Today is the day, of the night we make our move on Konoha! We brought more than half of you from nowhere and bounded you to mine, and Nalakaz Ukumiku's wills, by implanting the curse of the werewolf on you. But do not fear, because if you fear death, and do not die in this battle, if we keep those 4 alive and bring them to Nalakaz, you will never fear death. For shall we be immortal!" announced Kenzo.

"Only… The last 3 we brought in are not to awaken 'til after the battle starts. Those three plus 3 of my fastest Royals will carry them along side me, to my own destination. If you say I left you to die in battle, then I will sure you do die. I control my actions. And you are all my slaves of the curse! So I call to you… kneel before me!" called out Nalakaz.

"What! I do not kneel to anyone!" objected Kenzo turning swiftly facing Nalakaz.

"Don't deny your place in the pack, Kenzo." Nalakaz said facing Kenzo, then turned his head to the troops, lowered his head a little, shut his eyes and chanted… "Ikio Nomikalz Nin-giko KUZ-MA!"

Just after that last part of the chant, as if everyone in the area was hypnotized, everyone even Kenzo kneel and said, "We serve the Alpha, we serve the lord, we serve Alpha Lord Ukumiku. We won't fail you…"

**Back with Team 7…**

"Hn!"

"What Sauske?" asked Sakura.

"I just felt… as if that entire army was suddenly hypnotized…" replied Sasuke looking toward the encampment with a half-shocked look on his face.

"How is that possible?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… but I do care. We need to be careful." Said Sasuke glaring now instead of shocked.

"You still want to go back to the dojo and train?" asked Naruto.

"No… I feel like I should warn Tsunade…" replied Sasuke. Suddenly sprinting toward the Hokage's Office.

"This must be really important to him…" said Sakura.

"Yeah… we should go to the mansion as well." Said Naruto.

**At the Hokage's Office…**

Sasuke rushed through the door not even thinking of knocking and said, "Tsunade! I think we have a problem."

"What is it!" said Tsunade shooting out of her chair.

"Just a moment ago, I felt something weird. Like that entire army getting ready to march on us, was suddenly hypnotized or something. I believe, that Nalakaz activated something that made the entire army under his control due to being bitten of originating from him!" explained Sasuke.

"Well, first of all what gives you that theory?" asked Tsunade with a serious face.

"Visions… I've been having visions, of this that happen if I don't change anything. We changed my latest one by that mission I suppose." Continued Sasuke.

"What was the vision?" Tsunade asked.

"Me, Naruto, and Sakura were in the middle of a battle field. Nalakaz walked up with a hooded cloak on. He said that I would soon be bound to his will like all the rest. So I'm guessing 'all the rest' refers to the army. But I do not think it's possible for that to happen to me because of the recent information we have received, about the werewolf stuff being in bloodline, not bite." Said Sasuke with a serious face also.

"All that is very accurate evidence to your theory. And no, if the legends are right, a werewolf in a bloodline cannot be bound to the will of an original whom spread the curse by bite. So you are safe from him, but not anyone else. Even YOU can spread it by biting people." Said Tsunade.

"Wait… what about when… oh no!" "Does that include in human form as well? Or only as a werewolf?" asked Sasuke, remembering when he almost went mad and after killing his brother, Karin trying to heal his eye, asking him to bite her arm.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" asked Tsunade, pulling out a book of legends.

"Um… Just wanting to make sure…" replied Sasuke hoping Tsunade wouldn't notice the lie.

"It will take some time to find it. I'll send out Anbu with the information once I have it. For now you are free to do whatever you wish." Said Tsunade reading the book.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Said Sasuke walking out of the office. After he shut the door he saw Sakura and Naruto panting.

"D-don't tell me… *pant… we are too late to see *pant… what you needed to say to… *pant, Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura panting heavily, same with Naruto.

"Yeah you are too late I guess, sorry I ran off like that." Said Sasuke. But just a few moments later Sasuke's eye blacked out and his mind went black for a second or two.

"Sasuke you alright?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's mind got its thoughts back and he gained his vision again. "Yeah, just… got a little light headed for a moment."

"If you say so…" said Naruto not very convinced.

**And at that very moment in Nalakaz's quarters…**

"Lord Ukumiku, it is nearing sundown, what do you wish we do?" asked the Royal.

"Rally the men, we depart in 15 minutes." Said Nalakaz. Just then Nalakaz went light headed.

"You okay sire?" asked the Royal before giving the order to the others.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine. Became a little light headed is all. Give the order, Royal. And send Helsing in here…" said Nalakaz.

**Okay enough of him back to Team 7… 1 hour from nightfall…**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah good, you're here. If you are ready to move out let's do so quickly and silently." Said Tsunade.

"We are ready Hokage-sama." Replied Sakura.

"Very well. Follow me." Said Tsunade walking out of her office.

Nalakaz and his men waiting 'til dark, just a few miles away from Konoha. And Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto made it into the chambers and are awaiting daybreak to come.

Nightfall has conquered the sky, the moon rises, the battle begins.

"Move out!" shouted Nalakaz. "The battle has begun.

"Ready the defenses!" called Tsunade. "The battle, has begun."

WOOOT! Can't wait to write what's next! So exiting! So yes…. CLIFFHANGER! Lol. I still want to thank the following for commenting on my story is a POSITIVE way…

**gaarathemonster16 – First to favorite my story…**

**Michelle Vega**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Jared Friddle and**

**Carl Hillard**

**Please Review/Favorite and I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!

Chapter 11: The Battle

_Last Chapter…_

Nalakaz and his men waiting 'til dark, just a few miles away from Konoha. And Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto made it into the chambers and are awaiting daybreak to come.

Nightfall has conquered the sky, the moon rises, the battle begins.

"_Move out!"_ shouted Nalakaz. _"The battle has begun."_

"_Ready the defenses!"_ called Tsunade. _"The battle, has begun."_

_Now to Chapter 11…_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Ukumiku's men move closer and closer to Konoha. All ninja in the village have prepared themselves for this moment. They do not care if Sasuke is a werewolf or not, but he is valuable, in many ways, so he MUST be protected. It, is a priority… Like Naruto, even Sakura. They are the only living students of the Legendary Sannin.

Ukumiku's men are in sight of Konoha; the tower guard blew the horn, which signaled that we are under attack. Nalakaz stepped forward and said, "This, is the moment of truth! If we succeed, you fail. It, shall be an honor to fight you… But sadly, I will not be in the fight. I have more urgent matters to attend to. So Kenzo will take over for this battle." Then he vanished as Kenzo walked forward.

He glared at the moon, the brilliantly yellow full moon, and sneered a sinister sneer. Then, all of the sudden, most of the men fell to their knees, while others stood. But all screaming in pain and agony, except for Kenzo, for whom was immune to the pain. They were all transforming. Their dire calls of help and cries of pain could even be heard in the lower chambers in which Team 7 hid.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… sounds gruesome…" replied Naruto.

"I bet their transformations have begun…" said Sakura, then looking to Sasuke.

"I'm surprised I'm not yet, I'm guessing it will be some time before the moon's power seeps through the ground. So I'm… Sasuke for the time being." Said Sasuke.

**On the surface…**

Kakashi and the Anbu he led where hiding behind several buildings, waiting for the Offense Force leader to give the signal for the Anbu ambush. But for now, everyone was listening to the cries of pain and suffering… until it all went silent, those who were on the ground stood up. Konoha was standing right in front of a lot, of werewolves.

Kenzo was the first one to stop changing. He glared at the shinobi, then said, "ATTACK!" in a demonic voice. Right then Yamato gave the signal to Kakashi, the first 10 to 15 died when the Anbu rushed out. But that wasn't even a fraction.

Claws and blades engaged each other in the mist of combat, blood started to cover the area. And Team 7 can hear almost every loud detail…

"Sounds… horrible up there…" said Sakura.

"So much chaos… and death…" added Naruto.

"…All because of me…" finished Sasuke clutching his fists.

"This isn't your fault Sasuke, don't be hard on yourself…" said Sakura in a worried tone.

"I…I… *sigh… I know." Replied Sasuke releasing the grip on his hands.

Then, in the echoes of the chambers, they heard someone… clapping.

"Remarkable talent in controlling your temper… that is what may screw you up." Said a voice.

"!" Sasuke turned to the voice. "I'd recognize that anywhere! Nalakaz Ukumiku…"

Nalakaz then stepped out of the shadows, still clapping. "You have such a talent in remembering voices, as should I expect from a werewolf bloodline." Then behind him it sounded like people setting down bodies.

"Who's behind you?" asked Sasuke, ready to pull out his katana. The same with Sakura and Naruto, just ready to engaged when signs of harm to Sasuke or them.

"People you haven't seen for a while…" replied Nalakaz, turning to where Sasuke could see who.

"Oh my god…" was all that came to mind when Sasuke saw the first one crawl out. "Jugo…"

"Yes! It is Jugo… but sadly, not the Jugo you are about to witness. I also have Suigetsu and Karin." Said Nalakaz with a sneer.

Sasuke had shock written all over. "Don't tell me you…" Sasuke was cut off then Nalakaz said, "Bit them, and soon to become werewolves? Yes, I did!"

"You…You…! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Sasuke in anger.

"Oh? I thought when you left them you had no feelings for them. Like those two over there." He said pointed to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Tch! Who cares what I did in the past! I'm focused on what is happening now, and what will happen after this bloody nightmare ends!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh, so that's how you feel?" said Nalakaz, then all four of them… hearing screams of pain and agony, bones crack and skin stretch. "Oh, I guess the moon finally reach down here. And you know what that means…" then Nalakaz laughed manically.

"Crap!" Said Sasuke knowing what he meant, though wasn't changing…. Yet.

Then all the noise stopped and there was silence, until a white werewolf, red-ish brown werewolf, and a silver werewolf stepped into sight behind Nalakaz. "I guess they changed… Control!" said Nalakaz. After he said control, the three werewolf's eyes' pupils slit into pieces and spun in circles heading toward the middle until they disappeared, and the entire eye was blood red. "Too bad I can't do this to you…"

Then, pain strucked Sasuke's entire body, and he feel to his knees and clutched his head. "aaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasuke's bones cracked and moved into new places, as his skin stretched, and he grew. His spine tore through his uniform and pain shot just above the rear. "GGAAAAHHHH!" He clutched the pain to try to make it stop, but then pain shot to his mouth, so he let go of his rear and held his mouth. Which didn't do much good because right after he held his mouth a tail shot out, then the snout. "NNNGHHHAAAAHHHHRWWWWRRRR!" as he grew and bones moved, he clutched his chest as his transformation started to complete.

Nalakaz walked up to the changing Sasuke and said, "Painful, isn't it? And I'm here thinking that a werewolf from bloodline doesn't go through the pain process, how foolish am I?"

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Y-you a-a-AAHHHWWWRRRR-e… *pant… f-EEEAAAAHHHHWWWRRR…" _"Crap! I'm losing my speech, this has never happened before… This is getting bad, real fast!"_ After the undercoat of fur grew, the darker part started to cover all but my face, palms of my hands and my feet. "NNGGHH!" I stood up and one more bone popped, when it did… "!" and then, my body was sore, but quickly healed.

"Amazing, such a marvelous creature! So this is the mighty Sasuke Uchiha during the full moons eh? Ha-ha-ha. Only if you weren't in a bloodline…" said Nalakaz. But was quickly stuck with a paw around his neck and against a wall. "A fast one too eh? Amusing… But, if you can tell me… what are you going to do about that child on the way?" asked Nalakaz.

My eyes widened with shock of him knowing. Then it quickly turned to a glare.

"Don't like me talking about that?" asked Nalakaz.

I grunted, letting him know that if he speaks of such things that I'll crush his neck.

"Your vision was a fraud, it was a fake. It would of never happened, your not going to have a daughter, your going to have a son!" shouted Nalakaz.

"_Why you!"_ This angered me; I raised my fist ready to punch his head straight through the wall. Until I was stopped, when I heard feet moving toward me, and fast. Then I knew who it was… _"Irogh…"_

Irogh came straight through the shadows and tackled Nalakaz. Naruto took this chance and grabbed Sakura by the wrist and hopped on Sasuke's back. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Then we were in a whole new area. I turned around and tried to tell him _"Never do that again, dope."_ But nothing really came out, but Naruto got the message. Then I gazed over to Sakura, she had a worried face. _"I bet she doesn't enjoy the fact I'm a werewolf… I could tell it from her eyes, they look sad and dim. Like she's looking at a monster, but yet me at the same time…"_

I walked over to Sakura and hugged her, trying to tell her that we're going to make it out of this alive. Tears started to escape Sakura's eyes; I don't like it when she cries… _"If only I could change back…"_

**Back to the battle on top…**

The werewolf forces were diminishing as more ninja came out of the infirmary set up outside the Hokage's Mansion. So reinforcements kept Konoha on the winning side. The werewolves started to become overwhelmed as more and more died, a few started to retreat.

Kakashi's target was Kenzo, but he lies nowhere in sight.

**With Kenzo…**

"Bloody Christ. I don't care if I'm immortal, I was HIS head on my wa-ll…." Was all Kenzo said.

Kakashi had a silver katana, and it was straight through Kenzo's heart. "Think again, beast. No one mounts my student's head on anyone's wall…" said Kakashi pulling out the katana.

"C-curse you, Hatake…." Said Kenzo, as his final words.

**Back to the army…**

One second the shinobi were fighting the werewolves, but then the next, most of them reverted back to human, because only a few Nalakaz bit, most of them were bitten by Kenzo, and sense he's dead, all victims are free. The reverted humans regained their minds, and ran off. While those bitten by Nalakaz remained.

**With Irogh and Nalakaz…**

"Heh… the fool's gone now, I see… and so there goes Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu…" said Nalakaz with an evil smirk.

"Do you not care for your own people? What kind of leader are you!" barked Irogh.

"The kind, that finishes a grand battle in later times…" replied Nalakaz with the evilest sneer you could ever think of. Then he vanished…

"The blind bat got away, suppose I should go tell them…" said Irogh walking toward Team 7.

Speaking of which, to Team 7…

"!" I turned around and saw Irogh walking into the chamber sector we were in.

"No need to be alarmed, I bring news…" said Irogh.

Then Kakashi showed up and said, "As do I…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"Kenzo lies dead…" notified Kakashi.

"And the sly monster Nalakaz slipped from my grasp. I swear we will see him again." Said Irogh.

"_What the heck. How is he able to talk when transformed and not me!"_ I grunted at my thought.

"Ah, heh-heh. I suppose your upset you can't speak yet…" said Irogh noticing my problem. I nodded. "It takes time Sasuke…"

Then an Anbu Black Op appeared in the room to notify them, "What remains of the army has either fled or been slain. Tsunade sends her regards to you as well as the other leaders and asks that you and everyone else down here come to the surface."

"We're on our way." Replied Kakashi.

"Very well…" said the Anbu before she disappeared.

"Well, let's get going…" said Kakashi walking in the direction of a way out.

The group walked until they saw an opening and went back to the surface, to where they were surrounded by all the shinobi who fought and yet live, and Tsunade standing right by the door.

All the shinobi cheered as each individual left the chambers. I was the last one out, then I saw daylight. The nice warmth, soothing daylight. And so by it being day, I was changing back. Though when I did, I looked more of a mess than normal. Eyes blood-shocked, hair messed up, and un-raveled patches of hair on places of my body. Well at least I think its hair…

"Had any trouble down there?" asked Tsunade.

Honestly I tried to reply, but my speech was delayed in returning.

"Yeah we did, Nalakaz and Sasuke's old group showed up. Except, they did not show up upon will, they were unconscious when brought into sight, then changed into werewolves." Said Sakura.

"_Geez… Why me? Honestly… and why my lose of speech? I mean come on!"_ I thought, hoping my speech returns soon.

"Anyway, we lost barely any shinobi, and I think it would be nice to celebrate our victory, I even have something special planned!" said Tsunade with a smile.

Everyone cheered in delight.

"Then it's settled! Tonight we celebrate!" announced Tsunade. Again everyone cheered. "But I recommend you three, no… all of us getting some rest."

After Tsunade said that, everyone started to head home to take a nice, relaxing nap.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sasuke and Sakura made it home; Sakura took of her gear and weaponry. And Sasuke… he took off his torn clothing and put something comfortable on. They both went upstairs and slept from that morning, 'til they heard a knock on the door several hours later.

Sakura and Sasuke opened their eyes and as Sakura started to get up, Sasuke said, "I'll get it this time…"

Sasuke went downstairs and answered the door to find it being Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! If you were sleeping all day, then you must have been tired. Anyway, I decided to get yall up, because the celebration is going to begin in about an hour!" said Naruto.

"Yeah okay, thanks. See you then." Said Sasuke shutting the door.

Sakura came down stairs in what she slept in and walked into the kitchen to make some food. While Sasuke just sat down on the couch and was sidetracked in thoughts.

"A son…? How can I know for sure if he's lying or not? Maybe I should just let this surprise me…"

"Sasuke, food's ready." Called Sakura putting down some food and sitting down. Sasuke got up and walked to the table, sat down and ate. Them eating took up about 30 minutes, so they had less than 30 more minutes to get dressed, which they did and are waiting for the right time to leave.

When Sasuke and Sakura left, at the celebration…

Tsunade had summoned a wooden stage of a sort and was talking to some people behind it. By the time Sasuke and Sakura arrived, there were a set of instruments **(not modern to us but to them, but still sound like us)**.

"Attention, people of Konoha. Tonight we celebrate of the victory we had last night, and of keeping Sasuke safe and sound. And to show as an example to Nalakaz, these highly skilled people will play something I guess we never heard of, heh-heh." Announced Tsunade. "Hit it!"

**(Music playing – ****Bacchikoi**** Full Version [It's the Naruto Shippuden Ending 8 Theme] I would recommend listening to this before continue reading. But if you do not want to, it is all right with me.)**

Everyone was dancing to what they were listening to, and enjoying it. There was food, drinks, and snacks on tables that were set up for people to enjoy.

Naruto was dancing with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Neji with TenTen, Shikamaru with Temari, Lee with some other girl, Ino with Chouji, Sai with some chick with large breasts, and Kiba with Mina. Everyone who attended this celebration was enjoying themselves a lot.

**(After about 3:35 minutes [Depending one what video/music source] the song should end. Because what happens next is after the band people play Bacchikoi…)**

About 10 minutes after the band finished playing, Sasuke was talking with the Rookie 9 and Lee, until…

THUD!

*GASP! *

"SSAAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE!"

**OMG! Major cliffhanger, god dang I've been waiting so long to have that in! Phew, anyway that's Chapter 11, WILL update soon. Once more I want to thank my friends and the following person for liking my story!**

**Michelle Vega**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Jared Friddle**

**Carl Hillard and**

**gaarathemonster16**

**PLEASE Review/Favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12: Times Come

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!

Chapter 12: Times Come

**And just for everyone's information Sasuke never joined the Akastuki but they killed Madara and anyone else remaining. Oh and Danzo's dead too!**

_Last Chapter…_

About 10 minutes after the band finished playing, Sasuke was talking with the Rookie 9 and Lee, until…

THUD!

*_GASP! _*

"SSAAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE!"

_Now to Chapter 12…_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Uuughh… my head… what happened…why is everything blurry? What's on my face… a breathing mask? I feel like I'm moving… S-sakura? Why is she crying…? How come there are rubber wire things attached to my body, why am I not wearing the tux? What the heck is going on!…"

"*Sniff, Sasuke…. *cry." Said Sakura turning onto Naruto to cry on while the doctors placed Sasuke on the bed, and examining what happened.

About 5 minutes later, one doctor came out of the room to where the Rookie 9 plus Lee were and said, "Sasuke had a heart attack…"

Everyone gasped. But not Sakura, she just started to sob and sob and sob…

"But he will make a full recovery." Said the doctor.

"_Wha…? I had a heart attack? Sense when! I need to make some sort of noise to get Sakura's attention!"_ I thought.

All the rest of the nurses and doctors left my room, while everyone else came into my room.

I tried so hard to remove the mask. Thankfully I did, and also I managed to say, "S-sakura…"

Right there she turned faster than even the Sharingan could see, and said, "SASUKE!" She then laid her head on my body and sobbed.

"S-ssshhh… E-everything's all right now…" I said, slowly placing my hand on her shoulder that's closest to me. I even tried to get up to give her a proper hug, but when halfway there, "NGH!" and I fell back.

"Sasuke! Don't push yourself!" said Sakura in a horribly worried voice.

"Heh… I just, wanted to give you a… proper hug." I said with a smile. She smiled back and hugged me the best she could, so I did the same.

When one of us broke the hug I asked, "What happened anyway?"

Sakura turned her head and looked down slightly, "We don't really know… One second we were enjoying the celebration, then the next… You're on the ground, eyes open… and not breathing…" then she started to cry again.

"You don't know how much Sakura cried when that happened…" complained Naruto. Then Kiba elbowed him in the arm.

"_Wow… Why do things like this happen to me? It always puts me, and Sakura in pain…"_ I thought. "Sakura… we should both get some sleep…"

Sakura nodded, and kissed me on the forehead, and left with the others. As soon as I lost sight of Sakura… I dozed off…

**Sasuke's dream…**

I opened my eyes. I'm… by the place where I… where I left Sakura when I left the village. And I look, younger… so I know this is a dream. _"What does this have in stored for me…"_

I looked up and saw the full moon. _"Why does this feel… so familiar?"_

Then, out of nowhere pain struck my hand. I grasped it with my other hand, but didn't pull it up into sight until it stopped hurting. But when I did… my hand had changed. "Wha-what is this?" My eyes were widened, and my pupil was small, vertical, and shaking a little. This had shock all over it. Then I felt hair crawl up my back, and felt my ears become longer and more pointed. "What the heck is going on!"

Then… I looked at the changed hand, I saw its bones moving in a strange way, increasing in size. Then as soon as pain hit my feet and legs, not only fur grew, but my toes increased in size and became, more like wolf feet, along with the legs… more wolf like. "No! This can't be right! I need t-…. t-ooo-ooo-oaaAAAWWWWHHHH!" I realized that was loud and covered my mouth, not only because of that, also because pain struck my teeth. I felt the fangs grow; even the snout began to develop. Next thing I know, pain strikes my back, as my spine cracks, re-arranges and grows. "I'm growing! No, crap! I don't need this!" As I felt my body grow, I started to walk away, but unknowingly leaving a trail that started with the shoe that ripped off my foot, and made it continue as I tore off my shirt in frustration. As soon as I ran into a tree, all of my body besides my face had changed. And that's when I heard Sakura's voice calling my name. She saw the trail of ripped off clothing and followed it. "Crap! If Sakura sees me like this she'll realize that I am becoming this… this… whatever I'm becoming! And… by the looks of it, a monster…" Then I heard Sakura's voice again.

And that's when pain hit my head, and I screamed in agony. "AAAAAHHHHH!" And as soon as Sakura heard that, she followed the path but ran, until she reached what didn't look like me, but was. As soon as my headband fell off my forehead, I looked up… and ran. But not too far, just to where I can see her, but she can't see me. And I heard her say… "Sasuke…" and she started to cry. _"Crap! She knows…"_ And then, the Third Hokage put his hand on my head and said, "Seal!" What I believed happened was that the Third carried me to a sobbing Sakura. I could still hear but my mind was going blank.

"Sakura… Sasuke's going to be okay, but I need to seal this memory from you, so it doesn't disrupt the balance of emotion in the village." Said the Third as he put his hand on Sakura's head and said, "Seal!"

Of course Anbu was there, one carried me to the hospital as the other carried Sakura home.

**That morning in reality…**

Sakura is sitting by me but I am still asleep, stuck in the dream 'til awakened. To Sakura, I seem to be sweating and breathing heavily. This worried her a little. But lucky for me, I opened my eyes, and with Sakura facing something else and her hand on the bed, I reached over to it and placed mine on hers.

"Sasuke, your awake! If I woke you I'm sorry heh-heh." Said Sakura.

"No, I woke up alone. Right now I'm just happy you're here…" I said with a smile.

"Well lucky for you, I'm your nurse, so I'm stuck in here with you most of the day." Sakura replied with a smile.

I attempted once again to sit up, this time successful. "Now… how about that hug?" I asked holding my arms out. Sakura moved over and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. Then Naruto came through the door.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto, realizing they weren't paying attention, he said, "Getting busy with Sakura again Sasuke?"

Then Sasuke picked up a plastic cup with water in it and threw it at Naruto's head, not even looking to where he was aiming. Then he put his arm back around Sakura.

Naruto thought, _"Why does it feel like me and Sasuke somewhat swapped places, usually I'm the one always in the hospital, the one being chased after, and the one who's ahead in being romantic…"_

A doctor then walked in and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you will be able to return home tomorrow. We still don't know what caused your heart attack, but we don't think it will happen again. But if you only feel pain in the upper half of your body, get help or come here immediately."

When the doctor came in, Sasuke and Sakura broke the hug. So when the doctor looked up, he wouldn't find them hugging.

"All right…" replied Sasuke, waiting for the doctor to leave.

When the doctor did, Sasuke pulled Sakura over to the other side of his bed and hid them both under the covers, and they started kissing. Naruto didn't feel like disturbing them so he walked out of the room and shut the door.

**6 months later, at the Uchiha Residence…**

"Sakura! Tsunade sent mail…" called out Sasuke who started to walk over to Sakura who was on the couch devouring a gallon of chocolate ice cream.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, says that Tsunade is suspending mission work for you until our child is able to live without breast milk…" said Sasuke reading off the letter.

_ Dear Sakura,_

_ This is Lady Tsunade with important news. _

_Due to your later stages of pregnancy, _I am suspending mission work for the sake of you and your child. Please do not take this the wrong way. Until the child is born and no longer requires breast milk, you cannot be assigned missions. When that time comes, you can either stay home with your child until he/she is at the academy, or you can leave him/her in the hands of Sasuke when off mission duty or with Naruto when he is Hokage. I hope you understand and take care of yourself, and good luck to you and Sasuke at parenthood.

"Wow… yeah I don't read mail." Said Sasuke handing Sakura the letter. Who also read it, while finishing off the ice cream.

When she finished with that gallon she asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, can you get me another gallon with some milk?"

"But you already ate 5 gallons of ice cream today…. And who knows how much milk you had." Complained Sasuke facing Sakura with his eye twitching and sweat dropped.

"I know… BUT I WANT MINT!" yelled Sakura, which gave Sasuke a shocked face.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and poured her milk in an even larger glass, and got her the mint ice cream she wanted. Picked up those two items and walked over to Sakura and handed them over.

*Knock, *knock

"I'll get it…" said Sasuke walking over to the door and opening it. "Hey Naruto…"

"Hey Sasuke! How's it going?" asked Naruto, then peering over his shoulder and looking at Sakura. "Wow Sakura! You gotten fat!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Sakura.

"**SSSHHHAAAAAAANNNRRROOOOOOOOO!"** exclaimed Inner Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sasuke made a loud gulp.

"Way to go dope." Said Sasuke.

"You're the one feeding her ice cream all day!" replied Naruto.

"Like I have a choice…" said Sasuke with his head down. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, um…" said Naruto then peering over to Sakura again. "We better talk outside…"

Sasuke sighed and stepped out with Naruto.

"Yeah… you know that old team of yours…?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… what about them?" replied Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see…"

After a bit of explaining….

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!"

"I just knew you were going to say that…" complained Naruto trying to keep from going deaf.

"Crap! What am I going to tell Sakura! Or Karin about my relationship with Sakura and why she CAN'T take refuge in my home!" exclaimed Sasuke walking back and forth.

"I don't know… I'm sure Suigetsu is going to stay at the pond." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Don't joke about that…" said Sasuke with his eye twitching.

"But I feel bad for you, Karin is like one of your old fan girls." Naruto pointed out but made a small laugh.

"She tried to rape me… no one says she won't try again, despite me being married AND having a child on the way…" Sasuke said once again had his eye twitching.

Naruto was just dumbstruck.

"Forget I told you that…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah… Oh! And um… Grandma Tsunade said that when I tell you this that you um… go to her office. I know why but she doesn't want me telling you." Said Naruto

Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine, keep Sakura company 'til I get back…" Then he started to walk off.

"You can count on me… hey wait a minute… YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" complained Naruto. But knowing there is no other way out, he walking inside…

**At the Hokage's Office…**

*Knock, *knock

"Come in!" called Tsunade.

"You asked for me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke… I have…" said a random voice.

Knowing who it was Sasuke immediately had shock on his face.

"I suppose Naruto told you to come here, but not why…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah… So why am I here?" asked Sasuke.

"To pick up your house guest of course." Replied Tsunade.

Then Sasuke was just dumbstruck.

"Are you sure it's ok, after ALL that has happened 6 months ago?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, don't worry Sasuke, I doubt something was to happen." Said Tsunade in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah… but if I come back here with Karin holding onto my leg and me looking like… well, you know what, I'm blaming you." Said Sasuke walking out along with Karin following him.

Sasuke and Karin were halfway to Sasuke's home that Karin just had to ask, "So what happened 6 months ago?"

"Things…" replied Sasuke.

"What things?" asked Karin.

"Things that you will soon know, except of one, which I hope no one else needs to know about…" replied Sasuke.

They made it to the house and as soon as Sasuke opened the door Naruto rushed out faster than you can tell why. Then Sasuke and Karin walked in.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

"_Oh don't tell me pinky's here!"_ thought Karin.

"I'm upstairs." Sakura called back.

"Stay down here for a few minutes." Sasuke told Karin as he made his way up the stairs. "Hey Sakura… there's something that we need to talk about."

"Sure, what is it Sasuke?" asked Sakura sitting on the bed.

"Tsunade is allowing my old team to take refuge with who ever they want in the village. And Karin chose me." Explained Sasuke.

"Well does she know your married?" asked Sasuke.

"You know I always have the hand I have the ring on covered with a glove, because of safety reasons. So to answer your question no, she doesn't. I'm going to have to tell her." Explained Sasuke. "Just don't start a fight with her okay…?"

"Heh, I'll try Sasuke…" replied Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura walked downstairs where they saw Karin waiting on the couch.

"Before you get settled in… there's a few things we need to discuss." Said Sasuke.

"Sure, tell me…" replied Karin.

"Well…First of all…" started Sasuke pulling off his glove revealing the marriage ring. "I'm married. And second off, I have a child on the way."

Karin was dumbstruck with rage. **"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!"** exclaimed Inner Karin. _"He, he… He's married and has a child on the way! NO! How can that be!"_

"Well anyway I need to go meet up with Shikamaru. He offered to pay for lunch and I need to straighten my mind on things. Try not to bring down the house ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Have fun." Said Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke then went out the door and met up with Shikamaru while Sakura and Karin…

"How can he marry YOU!" exclaimed Karin.

"Because, he loves me and not you, so get over it. There's nothing you can do to change his mind." Replied Sakura cross-legged and glaring at Karin. Karin glared back.

**With Sasuke and Shikamaru…**

"Anyway, I heard that we're starting to get shipments of new items into the village." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, what about them…?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that Wolfs Bane is in the shipments." Replied Shikamaru.

"Isn't that a plant? What's wrong with a plant?" ask Sasuke.

"I heard that Wolfs Bane is a type of plant that effects werewolves" **(I'm not sure I'm guessing, I got that off a show called Teen Wolf, the new one on TBS) **Said Shikamaru.

Just that started to put worry on Sasuke's face. "How does it effect…?"

"Well, if what I was told is true, a werewolf exposed to Wolfs Bane, is also exposed to transformation. So unless you won't want to be the furry dude, I recommend not going near any flower shops until shipments of it stop." Said Shikamaru. "Problem is, I don't know what it looks like, and it's only in a few flowers shops here, not all."

"Great. What if someone brings Wolfs Bane up to my face?" asked Sasuke seriously irritated.

"Then I guess if you don't want anyone to see, run into an alley. Because you should start transforming. And another problem… Most of the villagers never even heard of Wolfs Bane, so they might mistake it and hand them to you or something, I don't know." Replied Shikamaru.

"Wow, this is seriously nice. Just what I wanted!" said Sasuke being sarcastic.

"Just don't let it get to you a lot." Replied Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" asked Sasuke turning around in his seat to find Sakura and Karin. Shikamaru leaned over to see as well and when he saw Sakura he was dumbstruck and his jaw was hanging, then he fell over.

"Ow…" said Shikamaru.

"What are yall doing here? Well first how did you find me?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't just get you any ring." Replied Sakura with a smirk. "And we got bored so we decided to come to you."

"And let me guess…. You ate all the ice cream we had in the freezer left." replied Sasuke with an irritated look.

"Well… I guess I did… But anyway…" replied Sakura.

"Me and Shikamaru already ate so I'm free to leave." Said Sasuke getting up. "Thanks again."

"Eh… no problem Sasuke…" replied Shikamaru. Then the waiter with the bill came then he said, "What a drag…."

When Sasuke was closer to Sakura and Karin they both grabbed on of Sasuke's arms and ran out of the building. Then Naruto met up with them.

"Hey Sasuke! And Sakura!" Said Naruto with a large grin. "Hey did you hear about the new stuff coming into Konoha?"

"Yeah… Shikamaru told me that Wolfs Bane is coming in with them." Replied Sasuke.

"Wolfs Bane? You can't be serious! Why would some one send us that?" asked Naruto.

"Because it's not supposed to leave this village." Sasuke with is an irritated look.

"What isn't suppose to leave the village?" asked Karin not knowing what the heck they are talking about.

"Something." Replied Sasuke.

"What something?" asked Karin.

"Something I don't want to talk about…" said Sasuke with his head lowered.

Then a middle-aged man with a small beard walked by and dropped a seed. But not any ordinary seed, when he was about a meter away he made a hand sign. Then the seed started to ding into the earth, then a plant started to grow. It was a blue flower that kind of looked like corn if you think about it.

"What the heck… What is it?" asked Naruto.

"A flower?" replied Sakura.

"I'm not stupid, I know it's a flower. But what kind?" Naruto said, examining it. Then Ino walked by, sense her parents own a flower shop, she knew a lot of different kinds of flowers.

"What you guys looking at?" asked Ino as she walked over to them.

"Examining this flower that was a seed maybe 30 seconds ago. A middle-aged dude walked by and dropped it, then it started to grow now its this." Said Naruto to answer Ino's question.

"Weird. Let me take a look." Said Ino and she bent down and examined it. "I'm guessing that guy who walked by picked up a seed of one of the kinds of flowers being delivered here."

"Well what kind of flower is it?" asked Naruto.

"…Wolfs Bane…" replied Ino.

"What…!" said Sasuke with his eyes widened.

"Yeah… and I know what it does… you better go…" said Ino knowing what's going to happen.

But it was too late. Pain struck Sasuke's head. "Ngh!" He grasped his head as he leaned against a building.

"Wait? What's happening!" asked Karin in shock.

"Wow no one seriously told her?" asked Ino sweat dropped.

"Sasuke didn't want to talk about it with Karin for some reason." Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at his hand, and saw it was changing. Then he dashed across the path behind some fences, where it was dark. And only Sakura noticed it, she went inside to where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke…?" asked Sakura as she tried to look for him. Sasuke then grasped her leg, "S-sakura…"

Sakura sat down by Sasuke and hugged him, hoping to reverse the change. Sasuke hugged back, but was still hurting. Then, even Ino, Naruto and Karin heard a pop.

"N-no! Not good…" said Sasuke, knowing he was changing and there was basically no hope in stopping it, until he heard a slice. Naruto had grasped the flower and cut it off with a kunai, then he chopped it up into many many bits. Sasuke's transformation started to reverse, thankfully nothing started to rip. Then Sasuke and Sakura walked out into view.

"Well there you guys are!" said Naruto.

"You sliced the plant?" asked Sakura.

"Well yeah… only thing we could do to stop it." Replied Naruto.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Karin with an irritated and frustrated look.

"Oh my god, just tell her…" complained Sasuke shielding his eyes, but didn't make it look like he was.

"Fine. Sasuke's a werewolf." Said Ino.

"WWHHHAAA-…" said Karin dumbstruck.

**Well I'm done with this chapter… Sorry it's so cheesy and not a lot of action. I just wanted all of you people off the cliffhanger. Anyways! The following people deserve a thanks once more!**

**Michelle Vega**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Jared Friddle**

**Carl Hillyard (I left off the Y on the previous chapters .)**

**And gaarathemonster16**

**PLEEEASE Review/Favorite! PEEEEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revival

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!

Chapter 13: Revival

_Last Chapter…_

"_Well yeah… only thing we could do to stop it."_ Replied Naruto.

"_OKAY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT!"_ shouted Karin with an irritated and frustrated look.

"_Oh my god, just tell her…"_ complained Sasuke shielding his eyes, but didn't make it look like he was.

"_Fine. Sasuke's a werewolf."_ Said Ino.

"_WWHHHAAA-…"_ said Karin dumbstruck.

_Now onto Chapter 13…_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

It has been a couple of weeks sense Karin took refuge. Now she, Jugo, and Suigetsu made their way down a new path, as an old one crept up…

**Hokage's Office…**

"I'm assigning you two a B-Ranked mission. Normally I would assign this to a squad of Genin, but no entire group is ready for it, and sense you both are jounin this shouldn't be a real challenge." Said Tsunade. "All I need done is for you to take out a band of rogue ninja down the path from Konoha's main gate inside a gap in some mountains."

"That doesn't sound much of a challenge." Said Sasuke looking like he's not even paying attention.

"That's because of your ranks and skills. Don't get too cocky though, some are jounin ranked." Said Tsunade with a smirk. "But it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Trust me! It won't be! We'll be back faster than you can send us!" said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"Very well, dismissed." Said Tsunade.

Sasuke and Naruto left the Hokage's mansion and made their way to the main gate.

"Try not to maul them, he-he." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Like I'd want to. For this mission I'm Sasuke and nothing more." Replied Sasuke.

"Glad you say so." Said Naruto. Sauske smirked.

"Whatever, dope."

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the path from the main gate until they saw an encampment in a mountain gap.

"Wait. That has to be them." Said Sasuke coming to a stop.

"Well, let's take care of them!" said Naruto.

"You really want to take a frontal attack? I think a side attack would be faster." Said Sasuke looking back to Naruto.

"Fine have it your way." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto ran up the side of the mountain but kept out of site. They ran over the wall protecting the encampment. And about 17 meters from the ground, Sasuke let loose a fireball.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

About half the encampment set aflame as Sasuke and Naruto dropped down and started taking out the ninja. To conserve chakra they only used weapons and Tai Jutsu.

After all the ninja were taken out, Sasuke and Naruto heard clapping. Both their eyes widened, as they were ready to pull out their katanas.

"Show yourself!" demanded Naruto.

The person stepped out of the shadows.

"It… it can't be…" said Sasuke. "Nalakaz… you live?"

"Oh… did Irogh not tell you? Or was he too busy leaving Konoha when you had your heart attack, hiding his shame of not killing me in battle?" asked Nalakaz with a sarcastic look on his face.

Then it hit Sasuke, Irogh was never at the celebration, instead he saw him leaving the gates when he passed out.

"Anyway, I was hoping for Tsunade to send you to. I want to release something of Sasuke's, something that Donzo put all of his life into sealing in the mist of night." Said Nalakaz with a sneer.

"Wait! You don't mean…" said Naruto.

"…Sasuke's curse mark? Yes that's exactly what I mean. I intend to release it and hopefully have you seek me out, like you did Orochimaru."

"I'm not going to do that! Not after all I have worked for to make it up! Naruto knows sealing jutsus, he'll just reseal it!" yelled Sasuke ready to stab Nalakaz in his big fat mouth.

"Oh you don't say…" replied Nalakaz with an evil smirk.

"Yeah! And many more than me are loyal to the Leaf Village!" yelled Naruto in his and Sasuke's defense. "And if you want to release it, you'll have to get through me first!"

"Very well…" said Nalakaz. Then he vanished, but appeared right by Naruto, and pushed him straight through a tree. Then walked up to Sasuke and kneed him in the stomach. Then grabbed his collar and tore it off revealing a faint sign of the curse mark.

Nalakaz then made several hand signs and slammed his hand down on Sasuke's neck and yelled, "RELEASE!" Then Nalakaz shot himself back.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and grasped his neck, screaming in pain… just like at the Chounin exams…

"N-no…." said Naruto getting up slowly.

"We will meet again, just in time…" said Nalakaz vanishing in this air.

Naruto got up and saw Sasuke in pain. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto creating a couple of clones to help Sasuke up and carry him back to Konoha.

**At the gates…**

Kotetsu and Izumo, (the two guys who are at the gates) were about half asleep until they heard Naruto yell, "Someone! Sasuke's hurt and we need to see Tsunade!"

"What!" said Izumo as they both left that little guard post and ran up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Kotetsu as he and Izumo took Sasuke.

"Nalakaz, we met up on a mission and he released the seal on Sasuke's curse mark. Take him to someone who can reseal it before it's too late!" explained Naruto.

"Right." Replied Izumo and Kotetsu.

Naruto then ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's mansion.

Naruto ran through the door and said, "He's back!"

"Who's back Naruto? What happened?" demanded Tsunade.

"Nalakaz, we saw him at that encampment, he released the seal on Sasuke's curse mark!" explained Naruto.

"I will send Anbu Black Ops to investigate immediately, as for us we need to get to Sasuke and re-seal the mark!" said Tsunade as she leaped over her desk. "Shizune, get some Anbu down this now!"

"Right away!" said Shizune.

Tsunade and Naruto ran straight to Sasuke who was being prepared for a sealing.

Tsunade and Naruto burst through the doors.

"Lady Hokage!" said one of the specialists.

"Status report!" said Tsunade.

"The sealing is about ready to begin, all we need is for the last few to get ready." Said the specialist.

"Good, we need that curse mark sealed, we can't have him leaving the village again!" said Tsunade. _"This has to be pulled off…!"_

"The sealing is ready! Just give the order!" shouted one of the sealers.

"Do it!" replied the specialist.

Then all the sealers started making hand signs, until they finished on Tiger and stuck their hands out and yelled, "SEAL!" Then a stream of green chakra slipped from the sealers' palms and went to Sasuke's curse mark.

Even though Sasuke was unconscious he was screaming in horrible pain.

"Sealing completed Lady Hokage." Said the specialist.

"Good, now get Sasuke to a hospital stat!" ordered Tsunade.

"Of course." Said the specialist as about 6 doctors with a stretcher came and took Sasuke to the hospital.

"Sasuke is going to be fine Naruto, there is no longer any need to worry for now. But sense after all this time Nalakaz decides to finally show himself, we need to take extra precautions." Reassured Tsunade.

"Right, I'm going to go see Sasuke's condition at the hospital." Said Naruto walking off.

Naruto got out of the sealing chambers and was walking to the hospital until he ran into Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura! Hinata!" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Wait… where's Sasuke? He was with you on the mission right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, the mission was a success, but… something happened." Explained Naruto with his lowered.

"What happened Naruto? Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Nalakaz showed himself after all this time and released the seal on Sasuke's curse mark. Thankfully we re-sealed it before anything happened and he's now in the hospital resting." Explained Naruto.

Sakura was just looked like her heart was shattered into a million thousand pieces. "Take me to Sasuke…"

"Okay…" replied Naruto.

**At the hospital…**

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha's room?" asked Naruto.

"Down that path, third door on the left." Replied the nurse.

"Thank you." Said Naruto as he, Sakura and Hinata walked to Sasuke's room, who they found sitting up, staring at his twitching hand.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Sakura…? Naruto, what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Nalakaz released the seal on your mark…." Said Naruto not finished.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Chill, I'm not done. Thankfully before anything could happen I got you to Konoha where you were taken someplace to have your curse mark re-sealed, thankfully it was a complete success." Explained Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything else, instead he just laid back and stared at the roof.

"Sasuke… are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke remained silent with no thoughts running in his head besides, _"Why me?"_ That's all he thought… _"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?"_

Then a doctor walked in and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you may be released in an hour." Then walked out.

About 5 minutes later Naruto asked, "Hey, Sakura. How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure…" replied Sakura getting up and walked with Naruto **(NOT ROMANTICLY WALK! O.O)**

As soon as the door shut, Sasuke turned his head toward the window. Then, he turned back facing the door to find Nalakaz in the room.

"Hm, what I said about the curse mark was just an attempt to purpose something or make you mad enough to do something else. Both failed so I released the seal. Right now I speak to you in peace." Said Nalakaz.

"Then speak, monster…" replied Sasuke with a scrowl.

"I told Kenzo that I would make him immortal if he brought you to me. What I need is blood from a bloodline werewolf. I am not trying to harm anyone, it was Kenzo's orders. And when a werewolf gives orders and/or makes a plan, it must be done. The reason I need blood is because me and my brethren are bound to this curse. But for you, it is not a curse… but a gift in other words. I wish to experiment with your blood, and make a cure." Explained Nalakaz.

"Just experiment to make a cure… or make a cure and experiment…?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's just say both. Lets say I am like Orochimaru when it comes to experimenting. And like Madara when it comes to peace. But not putting the entire world under a jutsu or anything like that. But, not only can the blood of a bloodline werewolf be used for cures, but for also bringing back people long sense dead. Like your clan…" continued Nalakaz.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know why my clan was slain. Yes it would be nice to have my clan back, but not to rebel against the Leaf as they had planned **(SPOILER [sorry I just had to include it for my story .] SORRY)**."

"Not only your clan… But the First Hokage, Second Hokage, Third Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's clan and mother, Sakura's family. Imaging how happy the world would be if certain people were back on earth with the living. Not feeling anymore pain in their ever-vanishing hearts." Explained Nalakaz hoping to convince Sasuke.

"And disgrace the dead? People die for a reason! Either it is of dieing in battle, or from a disease, or even old age. Once someone is dead it's over. If one is arisen it wounds the balance of life! I don't care if you make a blasted cure, but if you do that with MY blood. I'll be accused for just about everything you do! Because of me being the one to give you what you need. Your not taking a sample of my blood, nor will I let you. If you want blood you will have to kill me, but then my blood would stop flowing, and you need flowing blood to do what you need to do! So no deal Nalakaz, now you can get out of here before I throw you out!" said Sasuke with an angered look.

"Very well Sasuke Uchiha, but be warned. This is the only chance you will get to bring back special people." Said Nalakaz.

"No…" replied Sasuke giving him his 'if you don't leave I'm going to kill you here' look.

Nalakaz got the message and vanished.

**Whatever amount of time was left before Sasuke could leave…**

Naruto and Sakura were in Sasuke's room as the doctor came in and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are free to leave."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he got out of the bed with the cloths he had on the mission on. Then he, Sakura and Naruto walked out of the room and left the hospital. The least Naruto could do was 'escort' Sasuke and Sakura to their home before he left to his own.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in their house and sat on the couch. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and had to ask, "Sasuke, what on earth is wrong?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, but then replied with, "Everything is happening to me, and effecting more than just me. And I'm sick of it! I would of killed myself, but I don't see the worth in that because you are more important to me. Not to mention Nalakaz appeared in my room and purposed an offer. I give him some of my blood, and he uses it to make a cure… and to bring back the dead, as if they never died at all. I refused, then he vanished…"

Sakura had a sad look on her face. _"Sasuke… you've been through so much…"_ Sakura was silent for a moment, then said, "I know this has been hard. But you shouldn't let it get to you. Sasuke, I love you…" as she started to hug him. Tears filled her eyes, and she failed to keep them in.

Sasuke was shocked, but knew she was right. He was letting all this get to him. "I love you too…" he replied as he hugged back, making Sakura feel more relieved. _"I'm sorry I made you worry…"_

Sasuke and Sakura stayed like that for a while, they even fell asleep like that. But as soon as they woke up, they decided to play a movie. The Saviors of the World **(Yes I made that up!)**

The Summary on the back…

-_A true story…_

_When the world was at it's crisis, the defender from Pain, Naruto Uzumaki… the nine-tails Jinnkuriki, student of Master Jirayia. Sakura Haruno, medic ninja, student of Lady Hokage Tsunade. And rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha, deceived member of the Akastuki, student of Orochimaru. Together known as Team 7, teamed up to stop the war and put the life of Madara Uchiha's extended lifespan, thus saving the world… This movie is a shorter version of the war, re-played in our image, and a thank you to Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha for saving the entire world. _**(MAJOR SPOILER! But I zoomed ahead of the war ending, so [another spoiler] the war still rages on)**

**About 3 hours later, after the movie was over…**

"It's been a long day, let's get some rest…" said Sasuke, then seeing Sakura fell asleep on him. He put down the remote after turning everything off, picked up Sakura, and carried her upstairs and into bed.

Sasuke got into something to sleep in, then crawled over the bed and kissed Sakura on the forehead and said, "Night Sakura, I love you…"

Then Sakura said, still tired, "I love you too, Sasuke…" then she fell back to sleep with a smile on her face. And so did Sasuke…

Ever-lasting such a remarkable relationship. Evil still lies out there, needing to be vanquished. But evil is never truly gone, and it comes up when you least expect it…

**At Nalakaz's location…**

Nalakaz looked like any other traveler, thinking about how he could be able to proceed with his plan. _"I could take Sakura, but that would just put me in a position I don't need to be in. I could take him by force, but then they would send their toughest ninja to retrieve him, thus killing me. I could take the old lady and trade her for Sasuke's blood, but then I would be known as higher than an S-Ranked criminal, which is the last thing I need on my head. Same thing with Naruto, but he would just transform into the Fox and escape without even the slightest drop of sweat. This will take a lot of thinking, but for now… I need to seek him out…"_

**Hmmm… what could that negative bunch of bear droppings be up to? Who this 'him'? What will come of our heroes? All will be answered, as you see a new face, new names, and a new situation at hand! I am once more thanking the following…**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Michelle Vega**

**Jared Friddle**

**Carl Hillyard**

**And gaarathemonster16**

**Please Review/Favorite! And I will get the next chapter up as soon as I have the time! Which I am making great of!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sensei

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I don't own Naruto or the legend of werewolves!

Chapter 14: Sensei

**I have come to a decision and change the name of the story, and no longer make it a Van Helsing – Naruto crossover, if it still says things that show I never changed anything, then it must of not gone through and it's not suppose to remain like it.**

_No last chapter this time…so onto chapter 14_

**At the Hokage's Office…**

"Good, so you're all here. Today is the day that the graduated academy students are assigned their teams and teachers, you, are the teachers." Explained Tsunade. "Chouji, you're assigned to Team 11, TenTen you're assigned to Team12, Naruto you're assigned to Team 13, Neji you're assigned to team 14, and Sasuke, you're assigned to Team 15. You have about one hour before you are needed to head to the Academy. Dismissed."

They walked out, and when Sasuke and Naruto were outside the mansion Naruto said, "Wow, we're senseis now… I wonder if Konohamaru is assigned to Team 13 he-he."

"That'd be good for you, but you don't know until we're there." Replied Sasuke.

"I know I know, but I can't believe Tsunade would choose us to be senseis." Said Naruto. Then they were both quiet.

Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto made it on time and the students left with their senseis, except for 2 squads who grew impatient.

"When if our sensei going to get here!" complained Konohamaru.

"Yeah… ours too!" replied Katsu.

"…Shut it will ya? You're all giving me a headache…" said Hiro.

"_He's so… hot… I'm lucky to be on his team…"_ thought Asami.

"Well, whoever our sensei is, he or she is going to learn a lesson!" said Konohamaru who grabbed a chalkboard eraser and put it at the top of the door. Then he heard footsteps and voices so he ran back.

"I can't believe Kakashi rubbed it on us!" said one voice.

"Well stop complaining, we got to get our teams." Replied the other.

Then Naruto walked in the door and the eraser dropped on his head.

"Boss! Oh man I'm sorry!" said Konohamaru.

Naruto grabbed the eraser and looked at his, then he put it up as Sasuke walked in.

"Well what do you know… You guys are still here? I thought you would be assigned to someone else." Said Naruto with a smile.

Everyone put Konohamaru were surprised that Naruto and Sasuke were there.

"Well anyway, who's Team 13?" asked Naruto.

Then Konohamaru jumped up and yelled, "We are!"

"Well good for me, he-he. I'm your sensei!" said Naruto walking over to them, as Sasuke walked up to the other team.

"And I suppose you guys are Team 15…?" asked Sasuke.

"You got that right!" said Katsu and he jumped on top of the desk that Hiro was sitting at, who was just looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced over to Asami who was staring at Hiro. _"Seems a lot like me, Naruto, and Sakura…" _Sasuke then looked over to Naruto. "Yo, Naruto, we should get moving. Do you remember where Kakashi took us?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah why… wait, never mind I know why. Sure let's go. Come on!" replied Naruto.

Naruto rushed out of the room as Sasuke and the two teams followed.

**At the place Kakashi took Team 7 to introduce themselves…**

"Ok, let's get to know each other a little!" said Naruto.

"How do you say we do it boss?" said Konohamaru.

"It's simple, here me and Sasuke will show you a demonstration. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like many kinds of ramen, and I like my wife. I don't like people who want to harm our village. My hobby is collecting different kinds of ramen, and my dream is still to become Hokage and the greatest one ever!" said Naruto then looked over to Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like a lot, but what I do like is what I have now. What I don't like is well… this one person who I want out of my like completely. I don't really have a hobby, and my dream as already come true… I killed my brother, the one who massacred my clan, and I got the girl I deserve." Said Sasuke.

Hiro had shock on his face after he heard what Sasuke said about his clan, and Sasuke noticed.

"Ok, you start." Said Naruto pointing at Katsu.

"My name is Katsu Inkumiki! I like amphibians, but mostly toads. What I don't like are reptiles. My dream is to become a sage! But I don't know any living sages who could teach me. And I collect pictures and scrolls of different kinds of summoning toads." Said Katsu.

"Heh, well if you need a sage teacher I'll gladly take you to Mount Myokubo where you can get the right training, after all I am the student of Jirayia and a sage myself." Replied Naruto, knowing that is not his student.

"I am Asami Yamasaki. I like fire ninjutsu and any kind of genjutsu, and I also like a certain someone." Started Asami. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't like being underwater. My hobby is learning fire ninjutsu and practicing genjutsu. And my dream… is to win that someone's heart and protect this village with my life!"

"_I bet she likes that one over there…" _thought Sasuke glancing over to Hiro.

"I am Hiro Nakashima. I don't like anything, and I hate my father… Nalakaz Ukumiku…" started Hiro. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "I don't have any hobbies, and I don't have a dream that won't become reality… to kill my father for slaying my mother and her side of the family."

"_This kid… is like I was, and the son of Nalakaz!"_ thought Sasuke.

Then it was Konohamaru's turn. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage! I like being the student of the heroic Naruto Uzumaki, and I don't like that dude over there!" started Konohamaru pointing at Hiro. Hiro returned an irritated look. "My hobby is following in Naruto's footsteps, and my dream is to become the Seventh Hokage, like my grandfather as Third and Naruto as Sixth!" Naruto had a large grin as Sasuke smirked.

After Udon and Moegi, Naruto and Sasuke separated their teams to make their own game plans.

**Naruto's team…**

"Ok, now sense that's over, we meet here tomorrow to start your first mission." Said Naruto throwing a special kunai at the ground, then putting a special jutsu on it.

"A mission! Already?" said Konohamaru.

"Yes, a survival test. Pass or fail. Pass and you remain on my team, fail and I send you back to the Academy." Said Naruto, like when Kakashi told him.

"EH!" said all three of the students.

"That's right, that's how it works." Said Naruto.

"Well I won't fail! You can count on it!" said Konohamaru.

"Believe it?"

"Believe it!"

**Sasuke's team…**

"So… I guess we can talk about the survival test. This determines whether you stay on the team or are sent back to the academy. Pass or fail, stay or go, that's how it works." Said Sasuke.

The three had shock on their faces.

"My test will be an overnight test, unlike Naruto's who will start in the morning. I expect you three here in one hour. If you're late, you fail." Said Sasuke making an X on the ground. "One hour, don't be late, dismissed." Said Sasuke then the three vanished.

Sasuke then walked home to Sakura.

"Sasuke? Is that you? You've been gone for a while." Said Sakura walking into the living room.

"Tsunade made me and Naruto teachers to 3-man squads, along with a few others. My survival test starts in one hour and I won't be home tonight, so I got Naruto and Hinata to come over for tonight." Explained Sasuke.

"Well congratulations Sasuke!" said Sakura with a smile.

"But there's one problem… one of my students… is an offspring of Nalakaz…" said Sasuke.

Sakura was just shocked. "Well that shouldn't really change anything, hopefully."

"I hope it doesn't, I don't want the bad side of him because I'm trying to kill him too." Said Sasuke. "Anyway, I need to get ready for their training."

Sasuke got prepared and as soon as Sasuke left Naruto and Hinata came.

**At the X…**

"Where is Sasuke-sensei!" complained Katsu.

"I'm sure he'll be here!" said Asami.

Then Sasuke came into view. "Sorry, you guys ready?"

"More ready than ever!" said Katsu.

"Good. Let's get going." Said Sasuke walking to the Training Grounds.

**At the Training Grounds…**

"Ok, here's what you have to do. I have these bells. All you have to do is take one from me." Said Sasuke holding two bells.

"Wait, there's three of us and only two bells." Said Katsu.

"That's right. You have 'til midnight to take one bell from me, if you don't… you don't you'll be tied up on those polls as you watch me refresh my strength, if you get one, I'll allow you to as well. But there is a chance you will all fail this chance. If you don't have one by dawn you fail." Explained Sasuke.

Everyone nodded.

"When I say start, you may start. Ready… start." Said Sasuke. He then reached into his pouch and started to grab something.

All three of them pulled out a kunai ready for an attack. But Sasuke pulled out… a book, written by Naruto… Icha Icha. **(WWWHHHHAAAAA…!) **"Naruto asked me to read his book, see if it's good." Said Sasuke.

"Are you serious! Dumbass sensei, I'll teach you to dis' me off!" yelled Katsu running toward Sasuke for a direct attack.

Sasuke vanished and held the kunai in his hand to the back of his head. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time. A shinobi has to think outside of the box." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Katsu. "Don't come at me without the full intent of killing me. If you don't then you won't get a bell." Katsu then grunted. "Now, a shinobi must conceal themselves."

Hiro was then hidden in a thick-leafed tree and Asami was hidden under a bush.

"_They got that part right, but I'm sure Katsu won't do it and attack me directly again."_

Then Katsu came at Sasuke with the rasengan. "What! The rasengan! Genin can't use ninjutsu, it takes up too much chakra!" said Sasuke "Sharingan!" He then made fast hand signs and said, "Earth Style: Hidden Escape!" Then he was gone.

"Crap! I thought I had him!" then he looked in all directions, then heard a crack.

Sasuke then came up under Katsu and said, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

"Shi-!" said Katsu as his entire body but his head was underground.

"You should be cozy for a while. You shouldn't always go for a frontal assault." Said Sasuke

"_His guard is down, now is the time!"_ thought Hiro, then he threw some kunai at Sasuke, hopped to another tree and said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke dodged the kunai and countered with, "Water Style: Water Bullets!"

"_Water and Fire cancel each other out…"_ thought Asami as she jumped out and made hand signs.

With that chance Hiro found a new hiding spot.

"_Genjutsu, how interesting, are they teaching students advance jutsu like this in the academy?" _thought Sasuke as he allowed her to finish her genjutsu.

But she made a mistake and looked into his Sharingan, therefore reversing the genjutsu. He walked over to her to check her condition, Hiro took the chance again and went underground, then appeared under Sasuke and said, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

"Crap, not again!" said Sasuke as he jumped backward, but triggered a rope trap and his foot was caught in it. Hiro walked forward to Sasuke. "You're good, Hiro." Then Sasuke smirked.

"!" _"A substitution!"_ thought Hiro, then Sasuke appeared behind him.

"But not good enough…" said Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out some rope and tied Hiro, but he used a substitution. "Crap! Where can he be…"

Then Hiro appeared behind Sasuke and he managed to touch a bell, but then Sasuke turned around and made a hand sign and put Hiro under a genjutsu.

Katsu escaped and saw the refreshments. "I should just have them now and be ready to take a bell!" then he started to open up a box of them, until Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Violation of the rules…"

Katsu gulped and turned around slowly.

Sasuke made a hand sign and put Katsu under a genjutsu.

Sasuke tied up Katsu and had Hiro and Asami by the polls then said, "Release!"

The three woke up and looked around to see where they were.

"I should just fail you three, you don't understand the key into survival. What's the reason they put yall in 3-man squads?" said Sasuke.

No one answered.

"Teamwork! You need to use teamwork to get the bells, despite only two bells. You need to stop thinking of yourselves and more of your squad, others even. You need to get that into your thick skulls you brats!" said Sasuke.

Then Hiro got mad and charged for Sasuke. Sasuke countered and held Hiro in a hold with his foot pushing his head solidly to the ground.

"This is what I mean." Sasuke sighed and pulled out a kunai and held it to Hiro's neck. "Asami, kill Katsu or Hiro dies!"

They all were shocked and started to panic a little. Sasuke then put his kunai back and let Hiro free.

"That is one of the kind of decisions a shinobi has to make on missions. Where someone dies. Now I'm giving you a second chance, I need to go check on something…" said Sasuke handing Hiro and Asami a box with food and drinks.

"Hey what about me!" yelled Katsu.

"You tried to get them before it was time." Replied Sasuke looking at Katsu. "If you give him anything, you fail." Then Sasuke vanished.

Hiro and Asami started to eat as Katsu's stomach growled and he groaned a little.

Hiro couldn't stand it and held up his box and said, "Here."

"But Hiro! You heard Sasuke-sensei! If you give him anything you fail!" said Asami.

"I know, but we can't leave him like that." Said Hiro making a point.

"You're right… here, have mine too." Said Asami.

"You guys…" said Katsu.

Then Sasuke appeared and said, "What did I say?"

"We know what you said, but Katsu is apart of this team and we're giving him something either you like it for not!" said Hiro.

"Yeah!" said Asami.

"You….! Pass." Said Sasuke.

"Wha….?" Said all three of them.

"You three pass. You broke the rules yes, and scums break the rules. But someone who abandons their comrades are worse than scums." Said Sasuke.

The sun started to rise and Naruto with his team came into view.

"Hey Sasuke!" called out Naruto. "I see you're finished with your test."

"Yeah, they all pass. It's a surprise they can use jutsus. Katsu can use the rasengan." Said Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to Katsu and bent down. They glared at each other. "Single handed or used a clone?" asked Naruto.

"Using a clone takes up a bit of chakra but makes a more effective rasengan, but it is deadly so I only used one hand to have a weaker version so I wouldn't technically kill Sasuke-sensei, and take up a lot more chakra." Replied Katsu.

"You… you are 100% sage worthy!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Alright!" said Katsu with a grin back.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and cut Katsu free.

Naruto turned his head to where Sasuke came into view, which Sasuke was looking at him. "Remember how you left me tied up, Sasuke?…" Said Naruto with his eye twitching.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just turned back around.

"It's been a long night guys, go home and get some rest." Sasuke said with a sigh. But then Hinata came running up.

"Hinata! What's wrong!" asked Naruto.

"Sakura's about to give birth!" panted Hinata.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then he dash to the hospital.

**In the room Sakura is in…**

Sasuke walked through the doors and walked over to Sakura.

"Sasuke! You're here! NGHHH!" said Sakura.

"Yeah I am…" replied Sasuke with a smile.

Sakura then held Sasuke's hand.

"Ok ready… PUSH!" said the doctor.

Sakura pushed as hard as she could, squeezing her hands, with Sasuke's stuck in the crossfire. He tried harder and harder to let his hand loose from Sakura's monster strength grip, but failed.

"Ok try again, ready…. PUUSHH!" said the doctor.

Sakura pushed as hard as she could, then the baby came out. But with Sasuke watching and Sakura's grip disappearing he fainted. **(Wow Sasuke fainted…. AHAHAHAHA!) **

"It's… a boy!" said the doctor while handing him to Sakura. Then realizing Sasuke fainted.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Then she knew just what to do. She dropped a cold wet ice pack on his face.

"AAHH!" yelled Sasuke jumping up, then seeing the baby in Sakura's arms.

"He's a boy Sasuke…" said Sakura.

Sasuke was just staring at him. _"… This is my child… This is our, child…"_ was all Sasuke thought.

A doctor took him to be cleaned as another doctor helped Sakura get some sleep.

After the doctors finished cleaning the child, they handed him to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at his sleeping child. Then Sakura woke up, and Sasuke handed her the child.

"He needs a name…" said Sakura.

"I want the name to mean something…" said Sasuke. "How about Mitsuo (Shining Hero)?"

"Sasuke… that's perfect. Mitsuo…" said Sakura.

Then Naruto came in, "Hey guys!"

"Naruto, don't be so loud! He's sleeping…" said Sakura.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Mitsuo!" replied Sakura.

"Who's Mitsuo?" asked Naruto.

"Do you really have a little brain Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Mitsuo is our son, Naruto. Mine and Sakura's…" said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Naruto walking up to Sakura to see Mitsuo. "I can tell he's going to look like you Sasuke." Said Naruto with a small laugh.

"Heh…" replied Sasuke.

"He might have your eyes Sakura." Said Naruto. Sakura replied with a small giggle but Sasuke's eye was twitching at what Naruto just said to Sakura.

"Well… I'll see you guys later." Said Naruto like he was in a hurry.

"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata needs me." Replied Naruto.

"What for?" said Sasuke like he was onto something.

Naruto sighed. "Only me, Hinata, Tsunade and the Hyuugas know this. I got Hinata pregnant too, and she's about to give birth."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were twitching.

"Yeah… I'll leave you guys to do your thing, later!" said Naruto rushing out the doors.

"Hn, dope. Now… all we need to do is wait for you to be able to go home."

**Wow Naruto you naughty boy you. And CONGRATULATIONS Sasuke and Sakura! I wanna thank my sis (not for real) Ausha Cook for helping me pick 1 out of the six names I liked (Kichiro, Mitsuo, Satoru, Takeo, Taksuo and Toshio)**

**Thanking the following for reading my story that I know of…**

**Michelle Vega**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Jared Friddle**

**Carl Hillyard**

**And gaarathemonster16**

**Please Review/Favorite! Again I removed the Van Helsing part of my story to try to make it more interesting, Van Helsing is now Kenzo and the name is now Shinobi Wolf Chronicles, if the stuff didn't change. PEACE YA PEEPS!**


	15. Chapter 15: Transformation

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I do not own Naruto or werewolves or whatever else I put in

Chapter 15: Transformation

**OMG I found out that the name Hinata means Sunflower / Facing toward the sun!**

_Last Chapter…_

Naruto sighed. _"Only me, Hinata, Tsunade and the Hyuugas know this. I got Hinata pregnant too, and she's about to give birth."_

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were twitching.

"_Yeah… I'll leave you guys to do your thing, later!"_ said Naruto rushing out the doors.

"_Hn, dope. Now… all we need to do is wait for you to be able to go home."_

_Chapter 15…_

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Mitsuo in Sakura's arms, were walking out of the hospital, until Neji and TenTen walked by.

"Oh my god! You finally have a child!" said TenTen rushing over to Sasuke and Sakura, pulling Neji along.

"Hey TenTen, Neji… Yeah, they finally let me out." Said Sakura with a half smile.

"Aww, so cute. Boy or girl?" asked TenTen.

"Boy, and his name is Mitsuo." Replied Sakura.

"That's a nice name." Said TenTen with a smile. "I want a kid…" Then she looked over to Neji with fire in her eyes.

Neji gulped, then they started laughing. Mitsuo started squirming a little then he opened his eyes.

"Naruto was right, he has emerald eyes." Said Sakura looking into his eyes. Sasuke glanced over, Mitsuo glanced back.

"_I wonder how Naruto's doing…"_ thought Sasuke.

**With Naruto…**

"*Baby laughter. *"

"Ow, ow, ow… he-he." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, bring Kiyoko over here so she can eat." Said Hinata glancing over to Naruto.

"I think she's trying to get an appetizer from my face, he-he" replied Naruto with Kiyoko pulling his cheek.

Hinata made a small giggle and walked over and picked up Kiyoko (Pure Child).

"Wait Hinata, hold Kiyoko just like that!" said Naruto getting up and rushing and searching a drawer.

"Um…okay…" replied Hinata. Naruto pulled out a camera, walking over to Hinata and Kiyoko, holding it to where the three of them were in the picture.

"Say, Uzumaki!" said Naruto. Hinata and Naruto said it but Kiyoko just laughed, which was good enough. Then Naruto took the picture, and put it in a frame. "The first Uzumaki Family Photo." They smiled.

Somewhere else…

"_Sasuke is the mentor of my son, and bears a child of his own now. And Naruto, he has a daughter… how interesting. My son is about to be 12, so in about 2 more years I will show myself, and watch my son witness my reasoning."_ Thought Nalakaz with an evil grin.

**A month after Hiro turned 14…**

"Good you're here. I have a mission, you need to deliver this message to the northern boarder of the Country, should take you almost a week. There is a slight possibility of being ambushed a few times but nothing you can't handle." Said Tsunade handing Sasuke a letter. "Good luck, dismissed."

Team 15 made their way outside the Hokage's mansion.

"Let's get going." Said Sasuke. _"He's 14… if Nalakaz is what I think he is, then I need to make sure it doesn't happen, it's a full moon tonight…"_

**Team 15 started out the gates, and about 6 hours later...**

"Stop. Did you hear that…?" said Sasuke making the team stop.

"Yeah…" replied Hiro.

"Heard what!" said Katsu.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, "Sharingan!" Then they heard clapping. "It's him…" said Sasuke.

There was a rustle in the bushes as a shadowy figure came into view and into the open, still clapping.

"Nalakaz…" said Sasuke glaring at him.

"Long time no see Sasuke. How's the kid, and Sakura. Or what about Naruto? I wish we kept in touch." Said Nalakaz with a sarcastic look. "And I see you have my son in your little 3-man squad."

"What do you want? Still after my blood? Or are you here to kill Hiro." Said Sasuke.

"Neither. I came to witness what is about to happen." Said Nalakaz pointing to the moon.

"So I was right. But not tonight, or any other night, I perfected a seal that can stop that. Just doesn't work on the user." Said Sasuke lowering the kunai and backing up to Hiro.

"Heh." Said Nalakaz, then faster than light he had Hiro in his hands.

"Hiro!" called out Sasuke with a stern look.

"If you do that I'll miss out on all the fun, I don't just want a fight. So, while we wait how 'bout we both let our hair down and go all out?" asked Nalakaz with an evil look.

"I don't use that just to fight someone who will just vanish and wait another 3 months to reappear. I'd rather fight you like this as long as possible." Said Sasuke pulling out the letter and handing it to Asami. "Hold this for me, things are going to get torn." Then Sasuke look off his pack.

"Well, sense Hiro is the youngest, how about we let him go first?" said Nalakaz looking at Hiro, who was glaring back up and struggling to break free. "Don't try to struggle out of your way this time, there is no way of escaping from what's to come."

Then Hiro stopped. They all heard a bone crack.

"Not good…" said Sasuke.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" scream Hiro as his shades fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and they had turned yellow and vertical. More bones cracked and moved, hair started to grow. "RRRAAAAHHHHH! NNGGHH! *pant *pant… !" all Hiro could do was gasp and scream, as more and more he changed. Nalakaz let go of him after the tail shot out.

"A mirror image of me, heh-heh-heh… Well I guess you should see…" Nalakaz's neck cracked as he took off his loose shirt. "Where he gets this gift from…" Then Nalakaz started to change, but instead of screaming, he was laughing maniacally.

"You're… a monster, j-just like befOOOORRREEEE!" said Hiro as he laid his head on the ground as his transformation was coming to a complete.

"You're going to die for this Nalakaz!" yelled Sasuke as he charged and made hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Breath Bomb!" **(Yeah I have no idea if any of these jutsus I have Sasuke use even exist, he-he)** Then a Dragonhead of fire, shot several fireballs at Nalakaz. Though he dodged all of them, he still exhausted himself because he was still changing.

Nalakaz glanced over to Hiro, who finished changing but refused to get up. "Looks like the boy is done, and I am about to. But how about you? Join the fun Sasuke?" Then Nalakaz finished his transformation, and gave a sneer.

"Not until I'm forced to!" said Sasuke lowering a hand and charging up his Chidori. "Chidori!" Then he charged straight for Nalakaz.

Nalakaz gripped Sasuke's wrist and made him strike the tree right by. But as soon as that Sasuke turned out to be a log, Sasuke's face appeared under Nalakaz.

"Copied Art, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" said Sasuke pulling Nalakaz into the ground. "Ngh!" Then Sasuke fell to his knees.

"That wasn't much now was it? Though you got me front row seats to see you do your part." Said Nalakaz with a grin.

Sasuke glared at Nalakaz with changed eyes, raised a transforming fist and strike Nalakaz so hard he was dug up from the ground and laughed through several trees. Hiro saw and was shocked, then looked over to Sasuke and saw him changing. _"Was he bitten!"_

"AAHH-AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke as he tried to hold in the screams while transforming.

"Y-you little… I-I guess bloodline werewolves a-are… perhaps stronger than those like Kenzo. No matter, bloodlines are much more fun because of the screams they make when transforming." Said Nalakaz with a grin.

"NGH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried out Sasuke just about fully transformed.

"_B-bloodline?"_ thought Hiro. He then got up and charged straight for Nalakaz. Who gripped his fist and pulled it back. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Hiro!" said Sasuke who went from on the ground into mid-air and striked Nalakaz who flew straight through more trees. Sasuke bent down and examined the wrist. Hiro's eyes gave a perfect description that he was shocked. "I was surprised myself, but there's nothing we can do."

Hiro nodded. While Katsu and Asami were hiding behind some bushes watching it all.

"Can you believe Sasuke-sensei and Hiro are werewolves!" whispered Katsu. But Asami wasn't paying attention.

"_I-Is that Hiro…?"_ she thought.

Nalakaz slowly got up from the tree he was stuck in and said, "Ngh! You are one bold runt to stand up to the alpha…"

"I don't see no alpha, only an idiot. And I don't live in a pack, I live in a family. Sakura, Mitsuo, Naruto… Konoha is my family! I don't give a damn about any pack-related things you say, none of which will ever happen. All this world needs is you dead!" replied Sasuke with an angered look in his eyes.

"I see… I'm sorry but this battle has to be finished another time, the moon is being fogged and I must meet someone…" said Nalakaz vanishing into thin air as the light from the moon faded.

Hiro and Sasuke started to change back. "He got away, again…" said Sasuke. But for Hiro, he passed out on Sasuke. Sasuke picked him up and carried him over to Asami. There were many cuts and bruises from the transformation all over his body.

Asami took a look at Hiro. "His wrist and hand are broken…"

Sasuke sighed. He got up, bit his thumb and started making hand signs. "Ninja Art: Summoning!" Then Sasuke slammed his hand down and an armored werewolf appeared.

"Sasuke-sama…" said the werewolf bowing.

"Take this to the northern boarder, as human. They'd freak if they saw a werewolf. We need to get Hiro back to Konoha." Said Sasuke handing the letter to him.

"Hiro Nakashima?" asked the werewolf.

"Yes. We had just encountered Nalakaz Ukumiku, and Hiro has been injured." Replied Sasuke.

"It shall be done, Sasuke-sama. Farewell." Said the werewolf turning around and dashing off.

**With Nalakaz…**

Nalakaz was patching himself up as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." said Nalakaz. A figure walked into the room.

"You got the goods?" asked the figure.

"Yeah. Got the loyalty?" replied Nalakaz.

"If you got the goods, I got the loyalty." Said the figure.

"Here, Ryuu. Scrolls of Dragon style fire arts and dragon-kin summoning, along with $10,000… Now as a vampire, give me your oath." Said Nalakaz tossing Ryuu a bag.

"I swear my loyalty to you, Nalakaz Ukumiku, until death or released. Which is obviously release because as a vampire I am immortal." Said Ryuu with a sneer.

"Good. Whatever you do, I forbid you to kill any living Uzumakis or Uchihas, am I clear?" said Nalakaz giving Ryuu a stern look.

"Crystal…" replied Ryuu with a sneer.

**The Valar Divinity… (Yes, yes… I made it up. Ssshhh read he-he)**

"I say we send our best to help Sasuke-sama. He does not know what Nalakaz is capable of!" said one guy in green armor.

"I say we strike Nalakaz and we won't have a reason to defend Sasuke-sama!" said one guy in red armor.

"Quiet Bane, Claw. Only Sasuke-sama or Naruto-sama can be the one to take out Nalakaz. Bane, I agree with your theory, but we cannot risk letting our defenses down. Nalakaz has made an agreement with a vampire so there for we must take action." Said one in blue armor.

"But if Nalakaz reaches Sasuke-sama with his full power before we are able to properly defend the home of the Saviors, then all is lost." Said Bane (The guy in green).

"Again, I demand we take out Nalakaz before it really is too late! There is only 15 years left in his lifespan, and if he takes Sasuke-sama, who knows what he can do." Protested Claw (The guy in red).

Then giant doors opened into the Great Hall of Lords.

"I say… we grant Sasuke our grand power, and he'll be able to take Nalakaz head on. Now that Nalakaz has shown himself a traitor to the council and bonded with vampires, it is one of the only options we have." Said a man in white armor. "Claw, Bane, Fang, Fury, Brood… Would any of you rather kill Hiro and Sasuke-sama in order to weed out Nalakaz? I would not wish to slay a Savior, so here's what I purpose…" said the Great One.

**Bane – Green, Claw – Red, Fang – Blue, Fury - Purple, Brood – Orange. Just so you guys know.**

**At Konoha the next morning…**

Sasuke was carrying Hiro while Asami and Katsu followed.

"Katsu, Asami… Carry Hiro to the hospital. I need to give Tsunade a report." Said Sasuke putting Hiro down. Then he dashed up to Tsunade.

"Sasuke, you're back too early. What happened?" asked Tsunade.

"Nalakaz showed himself once more. Hiro has been injured due to his transformation last night and Nalakaz broke his wrist and hand." Explained Sasuke.

"I'll send Anbu to scout for clues. Thank you Sasuke." Said Tsunade. Then Sasuke left the mansion. But just like that he left in a poof of smoke and appeared in what looked like a meeting room.

"Sasuke-sama. We welcome you to the Valar Divinity. We must talk." Said Fang.

"We are the ones who granted the Uchiha clan the bloodline of being werewolves." Said Fury.

"But you are not the only ones. Within each major country, there is one clan of werewolves, except for the Fire Country… which was a big mistake." Said Brood.

"The Ukumikus, they were an only one time exception and we fell for it. All a trap by Nalakaz. He was once a member of the very court, but shown himself a traitor to our ways due to his recent agreement with vampires." Said Bane.

"Only the Saviors of the World have the ability to slay Nalakaz forever, unless a member of his clan yet lives, and he too can slay him. Hiro… Nalakaz thought that Hiro wouldn't survive, not worth killing… so he left him to live, cling to life." Said Claw.

Then Sasuke's eyes widened and he remembered what Madara had told him, the truth of Itachi. "What if… that's just what he told Hiro, but didn't mean it?" asked Sasuke.

"Where are you going with this Sasuke-sama…" said Claw with a stern look.

"I'm saying… Like my older brother Itachi. What if Nalakaz only told Hiro what he did, so that he would build up anger in Hiro and try to grasp more power to kill him, as a part of his plan. What if Nalakaz isn't after me, but after his son… What if Nalakaz knew I was going to be his sensei, and teach him jutsus more advanced than others, so he would become more powerful. I know of a jutsu Nalakaz possess and what the restrictions are. He killed his clan so no one could interfere and that when Hiro becomes the one to kill him, that he would slip into Hiro's mind, and destroy the real Hiro, and take over the body over time." Explained Sasuke.

"That… is an excellent theory Sasuke. And I see how you can back it up." Said the man in white armor walking through the giant doors. "I can teach you a special seal, that can lock that jutsu, then we can allow Hiro to become stronger and take out Nalakaz. Then he will perish forever."

"But… can we even grant him the secret abilities of the Valar?" protested Claw.

"Valar?" asked Sasuke.

"The Grand Valaar Divinity is a God Court for those bound to something in the wild. Valar is Wolf, and we are ones bound to the wolf, so we create werewolves." Said the man in white armor.

"I see… I have a question." Said Sasuke.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"If you granted the Uchiha clan this 'gift' then at least answer me this. Is my son, Mitsuo, a werewolf like me?" said Sasuke.

"Ah, I thought you would ask me that. We decide who of each clan is worthy of this power. We see deep into their heart and soul, and if nothing is corrupt, then that child is granted that until death." Said the man.

"Did you do the same for me? If you know all I have done, then I shouldn't deserve this!" said Sasuke.

"We know… we saw you leave the village, but it was not truly your own will…" said the man. Then he looked to Fang. Fang nodded and made a hand sign.

Then the room suddenly zoomed into the past, at the Chounin Exams, when Sasuke got the curse mark.

"Fang means past, this is where we can see and examine one's choices, we can take it away. This is what had you kept it…"

"Soon Sasuke will seek me out, and desire my power…" said Orochimaru.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

The man then looked to Claw. He nodded and made a different hand sign. Then they zoomed into the future.

"Claw mean future, this is where we can decide how to act to prevent it. We are the reason you didn't join Madara. We dug deep into your heart, to where we found your true love, Sakura… and put her in your head. And we kept it there, to where you would only think of her, and soon forget your power seeking ways and return to your home." Said the man.

"_So that's why…"_ thought Sasuke.

"Like the rest, they all mean different things. This court right here are the cores of it. Fury means truth, Brood means lie, and Bane means thoughts. These all help us determine if one should keep our gift or we take it away. If we fail to twist the way one goes, then the gift is torn out of them, which causes either serious injury, or death." Said the man. "But enough of that. I still haven't introduced myself, I am… Yoku Namikaze."

"Namikaze…?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I look a lot like Naruto don't I. I am the unknown brother of your, Fourth Hokage. Or Naruto's uncle if you prefer it that way. It's like… Irogh. He's a member of the council, he rejoined us a few years ago." Said Yoku. "Anyway, if what we have planned is to work, we need to go back down to the world."

Sasuke nodded. Then the seven of they were in front of the Hokage's Mansion.

"We must first speak with Lady Tsunade." Said Yoku.

**In the office…**

"Lady Tsunade… I am Yoku Namikaze of the Valar Divinity Council. I have come to assist the world from Nalakaz Ukumiku." Said Yoku, bowing.

"Valar Divinity Council? Of the Grand Valaar Divinity?" asked Tsunade with shock on her face.

"Yes. This is Fury, Brood, Claw, Bane and Fang. They are cores in the council room. We are the ones who watch over the werewolves spread over the world in certain clans." Said Yoku.

"With your permission we will prepare a ceremony to grant Sasuke-sama our grand abilities to defeat Nalakaz." Said Yoku.

"Of course. But I have a few questions." Said Tsunade.

"Ask away." Replied Yoku.

"Namikaze, are you related to Minato?" asked Tsunade.

"I am his unknown brother, and Naruto's unknown uncle." Answered Yoku.

"Now… Sasuke-SAMA?" asked Tsunade.

"He is a Savior of the World, and one of our chosen clans. He deserves that title." Answered Yoku.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" asked Tsunade.

"First we need Hiro, and for Sasuke-sama to use a special jutsu on him that will protect him from Nalakaz. And in one month, leave the preparations to us Lady Tsunade. As for now, we need to look out for vampires. Nalakaz has shown himself a traitor to the Wolf Council and must not be trusted, slay any vampires you see." Said Yoku.

Tsunade nodded. Then Sasuke along with the council 6 went to Sasuke's home.

"Sakura!" called out Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Your home early…" said Sakura walking down the stairs.

"Daddy!" said Mitsuo running to hug his leg.

"Hey…" said Sasuke picking up Mitsuo. "Sakura… Nalakaz has shown himself."

Sakura had shock all over her face. Sasuke then stepped over and let the council 6 in.

"Greetings Sakura-sama." Said Yoku bowing. Then the others bowed. "I am Yoku Namikaze, the unknown brother to Minato Namikaze and Naruto's unknown uncle. Me and the others come from the Valar Divinity, Wolf Council of the Gods, one part of the Grand Valaar Divinity."

"It is an honor." Said Sakura.

"One month from now we need to do something to Sasuke-sama, but not to worry. Also, Sasuke-sama asked us about your son. Yes… it has been passed down to him." Said Yoku.

Sakura's face went straight to half sad. Sasuke let Mitsuo down and he ran off into a different room.

"He is a bright child." Said Fang.

"He will accomplish many great things." Said Bane.

"He is and will become very powerful." Said Claw.

"He will be very happy in the future." Said Fury.

"He has inherited grand things from you two." Said Brood.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but we must make one more stop then start to prepare the ceremony. Until next time I bid you farewell, Sasuke and Sakura-samas." Said Yoku walking out with the others following.

**Awesome, chapter 15 is done, it's 12:54 at night and I'm tired. Hope you enjoy. I want to thank my friends and that other person but I'm too tired, sorry friends. Please review/favorite and hopefully I will get to work in the morning.**


	16. Chapter 16: Gift and Curse

Shinobi Wolf Chronicles

I do not own Naruto or werewolves.

Chapter 16: Gift and Curse

_Last Chapter…_

Sakura's face went straight to half sad. Sasuke let Mitsuo down and he ran off into a different room.

"_He is a bright child."_ Said Fang.

"_He will accomplish many great things."_ Said Bane.

"_He is and will become very powerful."_ Said Claw.

"_He will be very happy in the future." _Said Fury.

"_He has inherited grand things from you two."_ Said Brood.

"_I am sorry to cut this short, but we must make one more stop then start to prepare the ceremony. Until next time I bid you farewell, Sasuke and Sakura-samas."_ Said Yoku walking out with the others following.

_Now onto Chapter 16…_

**_Normal P.O.V._**

"Sakura! I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. And promise me that if something happens that you won't leave me!" said Sasuke grasping Sakura's shoulders.

"I will always love you too and no matter what I am yours…" said Sakura.

"Come Sasuke-sama, the ceremony must begin before Nalakaz's troops reach us!" said Yoku.

Sasuke started to walk into the glow circle with symbols. Thoughts ran through everyone's heads.

_**Naruto's Thoughts…**_

"Focus Naruto! You can't keep blasting yourself back! Just like the rasengan you have to focus your chakra, but instead of molding it, you set it free." Said Jirayia.

"I know! One more time!" called Naruto. Naruto stuck out his hand and started to let chakra flow. "Trans-!"

There was a large poof of smoke as Naruto shot back. As the smoke cleared, red spirits of Kushina and Minato appeared.

"The dark day is coming." Said Kushina.

"And one may be lost, but not forgotten." Said Minato.

"Yet lives, but not seen nor heard from." Said Kushina.

"When one goes, another is silent for years. As loneliness sweeps the feet and makes fall." Said Minato.

"The howl of a wolf will start the pain, and end the pain." Said Kushina.

"Then one has returned." Said Minato.

"Don't let that one fall!" said both Kushina and Minato as they vanished.

Jirayia and Naruto had shock on their face, but knew it was not a haunting, but of warning. But not of warning, but of notice too.

_**Present…**_

Sasuke ever grew closer to the center…

_**Sakura's Thoughts…**_

"Mommy, where is daddy going?" asked Mitsuo.

"Don't worry Mitsuo, he'll be back safe and sound as always." Said Sakura with a smile.

"But… sometimes, daddy comes back hurt. Why do people get hurt mommy?" asked Mitsuo.

"I'm not sure myself. But don't worry, daddy is strong and brave! He won't get hurt too bad." Said Sakura.

"Okay mommy!" said Mitsuo running off.

"_At least I hope so…"_ thought Sakura.

That night…

"Good night Mitsuo." Said Sakura pulling the covers over Mitsuo.

"Good night mommy!" said Mitsuo.

Sakura kissed Mitsuo and walked out of the room turning off the lights and went to her room.

Sakura took off her ninja gear and put on a nightgown. But then she heard…

"MOMMMMYY!"

Sakura didn't even stop to think as she dash out of her room and to Mitsuo's. She slid Mitsuo's door open and saw a snake coming in from the window.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Sakura as she leaped toward the snake pulling a kunai off Mitsuo's desk by the door.

Sakura sliced at the snakes neck, the head fell to the floor, but on the other half of the body she saw a rolled up paper in the middle of the snake. She pulled out the paper and read off it.

_When one falls, one rises,_

_One may be deceived as another stalks._

_Hunt is the answer, prey is the victim,_

_When one grows weak, the other grows stronger._

_Is it snake chase the wolf,_

_Or wolf chase the snake?_

_All will be answered, as the moon cycle completes,_

_And his howl sounds the time, as his howl ends it._

_The plan is simple; the snake is a diversion,_

_As another wolf hunts the first._

Sakura glared at the letter. _"Snakes and wolves…"_ thought Sakura. "It's ok Mitsuo, go to sleep." Said Sakura looking at Mitsuo shaking.

Mitsuo nodded and went to sleep. Sakura walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Can it be him…?"

_**Present…**_

Sasuke sat down in the center and closed his eyes as the elders started the ceremony.

**_Sasuke's Thoughts…_**

Sasuke was walking down the path as he heard hissing. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw a snake.

The snake stared at Sasuke, then leaped at him. Sasuke dodged and the snake bit a tree, the tree started to rot. And the snake couldn't get off; Sasuke threw a shuriken at the snake and killed it, only to be ambushed by 3 more snakes. All killed by Sasuke's shuriken, only to have more come.

"_What's with all the snakes?"_ thought Sasuke as he leaped into the air and threw more shuriken.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Don't like snakes anymore?" said a figure behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then he scrowled and took a kunai and try to stab the figure in the neck. But it dodged.

"I swore I killed you!" said Sasuke.

"I swore you did too. But Nalakaz made such a pleasant offer, I just couldn't make my way out of it." Said the figure.

"Well, no matter. I'll kill you again!" said Sasuke and he dashed toward the figure.

The figure dodged and reappeared behind Sasuke, "Boo." Then the figure smacked Sasuke into a few trees.

The figure looked up, and saw a signal, then heard whispers in his head.

"_Enough playing with him, return to me… snake."_

"I must take my leave…" said the figure.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sasuke dashing toward the figure again, except it was a side attack, not a frontal assault.

Then the figure vanished before Sasuke could strike.

"Grrrr… Nalakaz, why HIM!" yelled Sasuke banging his fist on a tree.

_**Present…**_

A green aura started to surround Sasuke, then the part above him started to take shape of a wolf head howling, then running off into the night.

Yoku closed his eyes, Sasuke had pain strike his head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Sasuke as he sealed his eyes closed and grasped his head.

Then a pack of spirit wolves formed from the aura and started running around the ceremony circle and Sasuke felt relief as the pain lifted.

Then the Council Six started waving their hands in the air like they were casting a spell.

Then they pointed their hands to Sasuke and the pack of wolves shot into his chest like Sasuke was absorbing them. Sasuke opened his eyes and they were glowing green, he had slightly pointed ears and slightly pointed teeth.

"Our grand power has been transferred into you, this will help with our plan. A plan that will work, a dreadful plan as well…" said Yoku.

"What do you mean by, dreadful?" asked Sasuke.

"If we told you, you would refuse to slay Nalakaz. It's better if only a few know of this." Said Yoku glancing at Tsunade who lowered her head a little.

"Lady Hokage!" called a shinobi.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Nalakaz has arrived, very few numbers." Said the shinobi.

"Nalakaz has more than it appears. He knows of our power and he knows how to mold it into his own creations." Said Yoku.

"Most likely the Spirit Werewolf creation." Said Fang.

"Devilish creatures!" said Claw.

"But they become solid so it will be normal to defeat them." Said Brood.

"But they are more ferocious then normal werewolves." Said Bane.

"But we are more so." Said Fury.

As soon as he said that, the five became werewolves. And Yoku became more buff looking.

"We are the Council 6 for a reason. We must bare the taint that we pass to the worthy others!" said Yoku.

They all walked to the gates. Sasuke wore black armor with a Uchiha symbol on his back.

Nalakaz came into view and in close range.

Nalakaz and the Konoha people stared each other down, until Nalakaz spoke.

"So, this is the final battle. I know someone will fall." Said Nalakaz.

"And that will be you Nalakaz!" said Yoku letting Sasuke come into view.

Nalakaz examined Sasuke. "They gave you it didn't they? I should of known they would go to that resort. Guess I will need to play my part."

Sasuke glared at Nalakaz. "You have done too much, and you don't deserve to live!"

"If you're still upset of that backstabbing snake, you won't have to worry about him. He made a nice pair of shoes." Said Nalakaz twisting his foot revealing snakeskin.

Sasuke looked at Nalakaz with an angered look.

"Anyway, I guess I should use my special technique." Said Nalakaz dropping a scroll and stomping on it, making it latch into the ground. Nalakaz sneered as he scratched his thumb with a claw and placed it on top of the scroll. "Summoning…"

Then several figures took shape as white spirits. Minato, Kushina, Orochimaru, Itachi, Madara, Kenzo, Donzo, Nagato, Sage of Six Paths, and Zabuza.

Everyone but Nalakaz and his forces were shocked.

"You disgrace the dead! Bringing back some of the most powerful beings known to the world!" exclaimed Yoku.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, if you want your plan to succeed then trust me with this fight." Said Nalakaz

"This is getting confusing. Are yo working with him?" said Sasuke looking at Yoku.

"No, not at all. Nalakaz must die!" said Yoku.

"Then it is so, it ends here." Said Nalakaz with a small, sarcastic smirk.

Yoku glared, then appeared behind Nalakaz and smacked him several meters away then stabbed the Sage of Six Paths in the heart, then vanished.

"Take out the spirits now!" said Yoku.

The others dashed up and started taking out the spirits. But Nalakaz got up and made a hand sign before all of them vanished. Leaving Zabuza, Orochimaru, and Kenzo.

"Heh, keep them at bay. Sasuke and Yoku are mine." Said Nalakaz.

Yoku and Sasuke dashed at Nalakaz and they had an all out Tai Jutsu start off!

Kenzo transformed into a werewolf and is getting attacked from all sides by shinobi.

Tsunade and Jirayia are handling Orochimaru while Sakura and Naruto are fighting Zabuza.

**Fight: Zabuza!**

"Let's get this over with." Said Zabuza.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" said Naruto going into Host Mode and charging to Zabuza while Sakura leaps into the air and focuses on getting Zabuza into the area of effect of Sakura's ground punch.

Sakura slams her fist down as Naruto leaps up and off of Sakura's back and leaps to Zabuza who was shot into the air. Naruto had a rasengan ready and just as it touched Zabuza's chest it grew and Naruto called out, "Giant Rasengan!"

Zabuza was shot into the ground with a giant flesh wound in the middle of his chest.

"You little brats!" said Zabuza pulling out his sword and started to spin on water toward Naruto.

Sakura dash in front of Naruto and punched the ground while Naruto went underground.

Zabuza was caught by the earth and shot up and as soon as he touched the ground Naruto shot up and kicked the sword from his grasps and gets him into a hold.

Zabuza breaks out and throws Naruto into the ground and punches him in the stomach.

"G-gah!" said Naruto with blood flying out of his mouth.

"Naruto!" called Sakura.

Sakura charged toward Zabuza and tried punching him in the face. But Zabuza moved around behind her and kicked her back. Sakura spun around and grabbed his foot and yanked him into the ground over her and did a back flip.

The Zabuza turned out to be a water clone and he appeared behind Sakura. But Naruto shot up out of nowhere and shot the cloak hand at Zabuza who then and pinned onto a tree.

Again the Zabuza was a water clone and Sakura and Naruto were searching all over for him.

"Not up, left, right, behind, in front… so he must be…" said Sakura.

"UNDER!" called Naruto.

"…Water!" completed Sakura walking over to the nearby water flow and punched the edge and all the water shot both directions away from each other and they saw Zabuza.

"Here I go!" said Naruto running up to Zabuza. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto as more Narutos appeared and started stacking on each other like stairs for the real Naruto who was preparing a rasengan.

"Uh-oh…" said Zabuza who's leg was caught up in some seaweed and couldn't get out.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" called out Naruto throwing the Rasenshuriken at Zabuza.

"NNNOOOOO!" cried out Zabuza as he was blasted with the jutsu.

BOOM!

"W-we win…" said Naruto panting.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

**Fight: Orochimaru!**

"So, this is how it's going to have to be. I'm sorry Orochimaru." Said Tsunade.

"So am I." Said Jirayia. "But you must die, again."

"Save your pity, I am dead. You just have to re-kill me." Said Orochimaru.

Jirayia and Tsunade dashed to Orochimaru as he dashed to them. The battle of the Sannins has begun!

Orochimaru was aiming to delay Jirayia and take our Tsunade. He'd kick him every chance he got and aim with all his might toward Tsunade.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tsunade punching Orochimaru's head into the ground.

That Orochimaru turned to be a fake and the real one was like 5 meters behind them and said, "Summoning!" Then he was on top of a giant snake.

Jirayia bit his thumb and summoned the giant toad. Tsunade was on top with him.

The toad and snake launched to each other.

Jirayia used his range jutsus and mid-ranged moves as Tsunade went for a melee assault on top of the snake.

Jirayia shot water and air bullets every chance he got as Tsunade and Orochimaru went out using Tai Jutsu. Tsunade would use a super punch every time it was right.

Tsunade finally hit Orochimaru hard enough he flew off the snake and the snake disappeared. Jirayia caught Tsunade in mid air and they had the toad let them down then the toad disappeared.

"You hag…" said Orochimaru getting up.

"Looks like I'll need to go sage. Sage Mode!" said Jirayia. "You rest Tsunade, my turn."

Jirayia launched toward Orochimaru with two rasengans and hit Orochimaru directly. But he didn't let Orochimaru fly off to far and grabbed his legs and spun him around in circles and let him go into a tree.

Then Jirayia covered the tree in oil then shot fire at it along with a paper bomb.

Orochimaru got back up but severely injured. Jirayia started walking up to Orochimaru and pulled out a kunai.

"No! Wait… let me do it…" said Tsunade getting up with her own kunai.

She started to walk toward Orochimaru and said, "Any last words?"

"End me quickly, Tsunade…" said Orochimaru.

"This is for taking away Sasuke, killing the Third Hokage, destroying the village, and everything else." Said Tsunade stabbing Orochimaru, killing him.

"It's over Tsunade." Said Jirayia walking up.

"It finally is…" replied Tsunade.

**Fight: Kenzo!**

"I am not that easy, weak mortals." Said Kenzo

"Even if that is so, you're going down again." Said Kakashi.

"You… let's have a little rematch!" said Kenzo with an evil sneer.

Kakashi nodded and the others left to fight off what original forces Nalakaz brought.

Kenzo and Kakashi glared at each other. Kakashi made the first move. He was in one place, threw shuriken – then in another and threw shuriken. He was moving and attacking in all directions of Kenzo.

Kenzo only managed to dodge the first few before getting overwhelmed and hit but most of the rest. He fell to his knees as Kakashi charged up Lightning Blade.

"Lightning Blade!" said Kakashi charging toward Kenzo.

Kenzo dodged and grab Kakashi's wrist and started spinning Kakashi in circles.

Kakashi still had his lightning blade, and before Kenzo could let go Kakashi expanded it through Kenzo, which made him drop Kakashi.

Kakashi took the chance and used Tai Jutsu until he was in the air then used Lightning Blade again.

Kenzo shot down from the air straight into the ground.

Kakashi landed on a tree and leaped down. "This ends now."

Kenzo made a sly smirk then appeared behind Kakashi, grabbed his head, and jumped over him making Kakashi's face latch to the ground.

But that Kakashi became a substitution.

"Crap!" said Kenzo. Then Kakashi appeared on top of Kenzo and gripped his neck with his legs. "G-get off!"

Kakashi was suffocating Kenzo. Kenzo tried ramming Kakashi into trees, but after a few he fell to his knees and to the ground.

Kakashi got off of Kenzo, then Kenzo turned over and tried to grabbed Kakashi, but Kakashi turned faster and stabbed a silver kunai in Kenzo's forehead.

"I'm not that easy to sneak up on, creature…" said Kakashi walking away.

**Ending Fight: Nalakaz!**

Nalakaz and Sasuke were panting. Yoku was on the side unable to move but awake.

"It's time, *pant *, we end this Nalakaz…" said Sasuke, standing up straight.

"It is, *pant *, isn't it. So be it, let's finish it." Replied Nalakaz also standing up straight.

They charged toward each other. They were struggling out of the hold to try to get into an opening to strike.

Sasuke still looked mystical from the ceremony. Sasuke closed his eyes and started to push harder. A pack of green spirit wolves started to appear, they were circling a werewolf. The closer they got to it, the closer Sasuke got to the end of the fight.

The spirit wolves started attacking the spirit werewolf.

With each bite from the spirit wolves made the werewolf grow weaker, and also made Nalakaz grow weaker.

"The gods have blessed you… my time is near. The pack guides you, as it did me." Said Nalakaz it a soft voice with a semi smile.

The spirit wolves brought down the spirit werewolf, and Nalakaz left an opening. Sasuke saw this and stuck his special silver kunai in Nalakaz's stomach.

Nalakaz coughed out blood. "My…my time has come. Thank you for everything Yoku, and thank you Sasuke… I must reward you… my savior. Take this… consider it my parting gift…"

Nalakaz's hand glowed green and he gripped Sasuke's head.

Then in the green aura above them, the spirit werewolf became a normal wolf and led the spirit wolf pack in circles. They then ran into Sasuke's chest that started to glow green after the new spirit wolf was absorbed into Sasuke. But it ran back out, unlike the others.

That spirit wolf gave a howl then ran into Sasuke's head.

Nalakaz had a smile on his face when his grip left and he fell to the ground. Sasuke had pain shoot through his entire body.

"!" cried out Sasuke in pain.

Yoku was released from Nalakaz's spell and got up. "Nalakaz has now played his part in this plan. For us, we will be back when time is due." Said Yoku who started to disappear.

The other members started to fade as well.

"Wait! What's happening to Sasuke!" called Sakura.

"Its Nalakaz's spirit guide and our grand power morphing, therefore effecting Sasuke. It's all apart of the plan, do not worry." Said Yoku.

Sakura didn't understand and looked over to Sasuke, who wasn't becoming a werewolf… but a wolf.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Sasuke in pain.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura running over to Sasuke.

"Sakura… I love you very much, let Mitsuo know that I love him too… AAAAAHHHHHH! The pain! I'm sorry, Sakura…" said Sasuke. He made one last cry of pain before he was a wolf.

Sasuke looked at everyone, then dashed out of the gates… after he came out of view, he let out a howl. A very long depressing howl…

_**Naruto's memory…**_

"_The dark day is coming."_ Said Kushina.

"_And one may be lost, but not forgotten."_ Said Minato.

"_Yet lives, but not seen nor heard from."_ Said Kushina.

"_When one goes, another is silent for years. As loneliness sweeps the feet and makes fall."_ Said Minato.

"_The howl of a wolf will start the pain, and end the pain."_ Said Kushina.

"_Then one has returned."_ Said Minato.

"_Don't let that one fall!"_ said both Kushina and Minato as they vanished.

_**Present…**_

"Now I know what they meant… Sasuke would leave, as a wolf. And let out a howl, leaving Sakura in deep pain and depression… but will come back." Said Naruto looking at Sakura.

Sakura was sobbing and sobbing, and couldn't hold it in and yelled, "SSSSAAAAASSSSSUUUUUKKKKKEEEEE!"

**That's the end of Book 1! WILL be making a book 2 as soon as I have sub-names for this one and Book 2.**

**Thanks to Max Sanders for the idea of bringing back a few people and for liking my story and encouraging me to make another chapter sooner!**

**And more thanks to the people who like my story!**

**Amanda Bettis**

**Michelle Vega**

**Jared Friddle**

**Carl Hillyard**

**ninjasakura15**

**and gaarathemonster16!**

**Please Review/Favorite this story and as soon as I start Book 2, review/favorite that!**

**Notice: I **_**WILL **_**make a book 2 so do not make any posts saying I won't because I would never leave you on a cliffhanger permantaly!**


End file.
